BAWRI PIYA KI
by DivaNims
Summary: A family cute love story on SachVi includes Vivesha and Sovin but the main couple is my favorite SACHVI... AS I LOVE SACHVI...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys...new story again...:p first happy republic day ...**

**Sorry aaj mujhe tysh update karna thabut kal se try kr rh hu the story is not saving i don't know the issue ...sorry jald hi update kar dungi.**

**Aur ab se direct fanfic pe likhugi instead of writing on word **

**Backups hi nhi milte:-/**

* * *

**BAWRI PIYA KI**

**IN GWALIOR**

**MITHILA MANSION**

In Hall ...A burst of laughter was heard

"Bhai wah ! Wah Janak ji bahot khoob...lagta hi nahi ki main itne bade vyavsayi(business man)

Ke ghar me baitha hun... Isey kehte hain Saada jivan uchh vichar..."

Ye hain Professor Pradyuman Satam... Gwalior ki Jivaji University ke commerce ke proffesor

A girl entered with a tray of tea and kept it on the table and started arranging it

"Bhayi kamaal karte ho tum bhi Pradyuman...Arey apne hi ghar me to hain aap...Ye leejiye chai aa gayi"

Ye hain Janak Suryavanshi(Alok Nath , the famous Bauji ) MITHILA GROUPS ke M.D aur founder

Pradyuman: Nahi main mazak nahi kar raha Janak...wakai me tumne jis tarah ke sanskar apni teeno betiyo ko diye hain na...aisa lagta hi nahi ki ye itne bade vyavsayi(business man ) ki betiyan hain

Janak: Arey mazak chhodo Inme aadhe se zyada sanskaar to tumhare hain bhayi Pradyuman ...tumne to meri teeno betiyon ko padhaya hai...

Girl: Shakkar kitni lenge chacha ji

Pradyuman: Nahi nahi nahi Purvi shakkar 1 chammach se zyada nahi lunga ...Diabetes hai...meri aadat mat bigaado

Purvi: Ji Chachaji ...bas 1 hi chamach hai

Pradyuman: Arey Janak... Bitiya badi ho gayi hai samajhdaar ho gayi hai aur ab to tumhara business bhi bakhoobi sambhalti hai ab to iske liye accha sa ghar aur var dhoondh lo

Purvi blushed

A lady enters with more things

"Main to kabse keh rahi hun bhaisahab ...lekin ye hain ki apni laadli ko apne se alag hi nahi karna chaahte "

Inse miliye ye hain Janak ji ki dharampatni Sunaina Suryavanshi(Reema lagoo)

Pradyuman: Bilkul bilkul...arey bhayi Purvi to hai hi tumhari laadli ...Is se alag hone kacman kaise ho

Sunaina: Haan lekin bhaisahab Purvi ki shadi ho tabhi to Sonali aur Taasha ki bhi shadi hogi...unki bhi to pichle saal hi padhai puri huyi hai...

Pradyuman: Phir to iska ek hi solution hai bhabhi ji teeno ki ek hi ghar mein shadi ho jaye...Janak bhi fursat aur aapki bhi mushkil gayab

All started laughing

* * *

**OTHER SIDE**

**IN BHOPAL**

**In KAUSHALA MANSION**

"Racha ..Racha...is pure ghar ko acche se saja do ...Kishor Kishore..un teeno ke kamre mein saaf safai karwa do...aur haan Sachin ke kamre mein wo orchids zarur lagwa dena...arey khade kya ho jao"

Ye hain Sumitra Raghuvanshi (Smita Jaikar)JAITRA INDUSTRIES, ke founder aur M.D ki patni

"Arey Bhabhi ji kiske aane ki itni taiyyari ho rahi hai "

Yeh hain Narendra Salunkhe, Pradyuman Satam ke bhai (cousin) aur RGPV ke IT department ke HOD

"Aur kiske liye inke teeno bete aur teeno mein bhi inke laadle Sachin ke aaj wapas jo aa rahe hain wo teeno itne saalon baad"

Ye hain Dashrath Raghuvanshi(Anupam Kher ), JAITRA INDUSTRIES ke M.D aur founder

Narendra: Sachin, Kavin aur Vivek aa rahe hain?..Nahi yaar...itna bada mauka hai aur tumne bataya bhi nahi

Dashrath: Leejiye aapko nahi pata...pure 10 saal baad wapas aa rahe hain teeno...

Narendra: Haan Guru tum khud to hostel mein rahe hi rahe bachhhon ko bhi bigaadte ho

Dashrath: Mera manna aisa hai Narendra ki shiksha aur ko bqhar jitne acche se liya jaa sakta hai utne acche se yahan nahi liya jaa sakta aur phir...

Before he could say anything else

A man enters and came rushing to Sunaina... And holds her and moves

"Maa...maa...maa...lo tumne bulaya aur main aa gaya maa

Sumitra: Bas bas bas...Tu akela hi aaya hai Vivek

Vivek touches Dashrath's ,Sumitra's and Salunkhe's feet

Salunkhe: Kaise ho Vivek

Vivek: Main to thik hun Kaaka...mera matlab hai Chacha aap kaise hai

Vivek: Arey maa aaye to hum teeno saath hi they...par Kavin bhaiyya bahar Naukron ko lecture de rahe hain...aur bade bhaiyya...vo..ab tum to jaanti ho na maa..

Sumitra: Haan jaanti hun jaanti hun aate hi Vridhhashram chala gaya hoga...apne Mata pita se zyada usey wo Mata Pita zyada bhaate hain...Par ye Kavin kahan reh gaya

" Ye raha Maa "

A man entered the house and Vivek grabbed an apple while rest of them sat on the couch

Kavin hits Vivek's head lightly

Kavin: Ye tumhara laadla na maa apna saaman gaadi mein bhool aaya tha

Sumitra: Accha...(pulling Vivek's ears) aur mujh se keh raha tha ki tu Naukron ko lecture de raha hai...Shaitaan

Vivek: Maa...aah..

Sumitra was again and again looking at the door

Salunkh: Arey dheeraj rakhiye bhabhi ji aa jayega beta aapka... Aap hi ka hai

"Aa jaayega nahi Chachaji aa gaya "

Salunkhe : Arey aao aao aao Sachin...Kabse tumhari maa tumhari raah dekh rahi hain

Sachin comes and touches Dashrath's and Salunkhe's feet

While Sumitra turned to another side

Sachin: Maa

Sumitra: Jaa main tujhse baat nahi karti

Sachin hugs her and she started weeping

Vivek(takes out camera): Wah! This needs a capturing boss

Sachin: Tujhe batata hun main ruk...

Salunkhe: Dashrath, bhayi tumne Sachin ke liye rishta nahi dekha...

Dashrath: Dekha to sab kuchh hai lekin...Sachin hai ki kehta tha jab tak Vivek ki padhai puri nahi ho jaati main wapas nahi jaunga aur naa hi shaadi karunga

Vivek: Aur iske chalte Kavin bhaiyya ne bhi shadi nahi ki pata nahi mera number kab aayega

Kavin: Vivek... maa aisa karo ladki bhaiyya ke liye nahi isi ke liye dekhna shuru kar do

Salunkhe: Bhai..wah ...yaar tumhare jaisa ghar maine pehli baar dekha hai...teeno bhaiyo mein kitna pyaar hai ek dusre ke liye

Than he gets a call on his phone

Salunkhe: Haan...haan thik hai...thik hai thik hai main aa jaunga kal Gwalior... haan haan aaj hi nikal jaata hun...haan achha thik hai boss...o.k

Dashrath:Kya hua?

Salunkhe: Boss mujhe ab nikalna padega

Dashrath: Lekin abhi abhi to aaye ho tum kuchh der ruko...

Salunkhe: Nahi yar wo Pradyuman ka phone tha...keh raha tha ki Ek Seminar hai kal Gwalior me aur mera wahan lecture arrange kar diya hai...aur saath mein ek businesses meet hai jahan tamaam business related person aayenge...halaki mera wahan kuchh kaam nahi hai...lekin...Sachin,Kavin...Vivek tum teeno kyun nahi chalte mere saath...wahan chalo...bahot kuchh seekhne ko milega...tum logon se miloge...Aur phir 2 din ka program hai wapas aa jaana

Vivek: Main to chalne ke liye taiyyar hun...

Kavin: Haan tu to sada bahaar taiyyar rehta hai...Chachaji aap Bhaiyya aur Vivek ko le jaiye

Vivek: Aahaa ha ..aahaha..bhaiyya hum log picnic chalenge picnic

Sachin: Chup kar wahan meeting attend karne jayenge ...Picnic pe nahi

Salunkhe: Haan...haan

Sachin: Maa...main

Sumitra: Chala jaa 2 din intezar aur sahi

Sachin: Lekin maa itna kuchh zaruri bhi nahi hai...

Sumitra: Jaa Sachin...maine kaha naa

Sachin: Thik hai Maa...Kishore ye saaman Salunkhe uncle ki gaadi mein dubara rakhwa do...

* * *

**OTHER SIDE**

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi was in her room looking at the stars and moon from her room**

**A girl stamped her feet and came to her another girl came and made her face and sat down on the bed**

Purvi: Kya hua tum dono ka muh bgala aise kyun latka hua hai...Sona...Taashu...

Sonali: Dekho di..Jo main keh rahi hun na...Baba ne jo decision liya hai na wo bilkul thik nahi hai

Taasha: Haan di har baar hum Baaba ke saath hote hain par is baar Baaba ke khilaaf bagawat kar denge

Purvi: Kya bol rahi ho tum dono ...saaf saaf batao..aur Tashu ye bagawat waali baat dimaag mein aayi kahan se ?

Sonali: To baba aisa decision le kaise sakte hain

Taasha: Haan di...tumhe pata hai..unhonne kya socha hai

Purvi: Tum dono bataogi nahi to pata kaise chalega

Sonali: Wo jo itihaasik design tumne painting karte waqt puri kar di thi na. ..abhi abhi...Baabaa aur Maa ki baatein sunke aa rahi hun...Parson ki business meet mein wo usi design ko rakhenge aur jo usey pura kar dega na ...usi se wo aapki shaadi ki baat chalayenge

Purvi: Bas itni si baat

Taasha: Itni si baat..itni si baat lag rahi hai aapko...aisw kaise ek design ke pichhe wo aapka haath yunhi kisi ke haath me denge

Purvi: Taashu...Sona...Baaba hain wo humare...aaj tak unka koi decision galat nikla hai bhala...aaj agar unhone aisa faisla liya hai to wo kuchh soch samaj ke hi liya hoga na...aur phir kya pata Jo us design ko pura kare wo shadishuda nikle phir to wo meri baat us se nahi chalayenge na

Sonali: Aur agar nahi nikla to?

Purvi: Nahi nikla to...koi baat nahi ...jaise baaba karenge...

Sonali: Bhagwan kare ki wo jo is design ko pura kare yaa to wo shadishuda nikle yaa tumhare laayak...

Purvi: Hmm...ab tum dono jao ...so jao...raat kaafi ho gayi hai

Both of them went from there

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**In a room**

Salunkhe: Aaj to kuchh hai nahi...jo meet hai wo kal hai...to tum log aisa karo aaj Gwalior ghoom lo

Vivek: Haan...bahot badhiya... chalen bhaiyya

Sachin: Thik hai...Chachaji kya hai yahan ghoomne layak

Salunkhe: Aa...waise to bahot kuchh hai yahan dekhne laayak...Sindhiya palace, Fort magar fort raat mein jaana light and sound program hota hai. . .baki paas mein ek mandir hsi kaafi bada saath mein garden bhi hai tum kog fresh ho jao aur nahake wahin chale jaana

Sachin: Thik hai Chacha ji aap jaiye hum...ghoom lenge

Salunkhe: Pakka ghoom loge ya bhejun saath kisi ko

Sachin: Nahi Chacha ji dekh lenge hum

AFTER SOMETIME

3 of the girls had come to the temple

They started doing the Puja...While Sachin and Vivek were there to visit the garden

Purvi: Taashu isme phool to hai hi nahi

Taasha: Ruk jaa Di main leke aati hun...ye garden hai na...kuchh phool le lungi...

She went to the garden...while walking she saw Sachin and Vivek she was struck as both of them had got Charms

Taasha came running to Purvi...grabbed her and made her move along with her

Purvi: Arey ye...ye kya kar rahi hai...aur tu..tu phool nahi laayi...

Taasha: Di...abhi abhi itne handsome logo ko dekhke aa rahi hun di...

Purvi: Pagal ho gayi hai kya tu?

Taasha: Haan di Pagal ho gayi hun di aur tum dekhogi tum bhi dekhti reh jaaogi chalo na di...chalo na...

Purvi: Nahi Taashu...

Sonali: Chalo di...hum bhi dekh ke aa jaate hain...kin bandron ko dekh ke aayi hai ye

Taasha: Di...

Purvi: Accha chal..

They all go to the garden .Taasha and Sonali seperated from Purvi and searched at different places while Purvi was looking for them...but didnt saw anything...suddenly she saw Sachin...and Sachin was behind a tree he also noticed her ...Both of them fell in a eyelock

"Ishq ki dhooni Roz jalaaye

Uthta dhuan to...kaise chhupayen"

(Vivek came to Sachin and saw that he was staring at Purvi he joined his palms and gave her a respectful greeting when she was also lost in Sachin...He knew that both of them would soon come closer as he never saw Sachin lost in a girl before)

**Akhiyan kare jee huzoori**

**Maange hain teri manzoori**

**Kajra siyaahi din rang jaaye**

**Teri kastoori raain jagaye**

**While Sonali and Taasha also noticed Purvi lost in Sachin's eyes**

**Man mast magan man mast magan**

**Bas tera naam dohraaye**

**Man mast magan man mast magan**

**Bas tera naam dohraaye**

**(Purvi closed her eyes so she could capture his image in her eyes...But Sachin smiled and was looking at her)**

Vivek: Bhaiyya..

Sachin Comes out of the trance

Vivek: Chale bhaiyya?...

Sachin: haan

Sonali and Taasha came to Purvi

Taasha: Di chalen?

Purvi(blushed)...While going back also they were continuosly looking at each other

Purvi: Tum log yahin ruko main aati hun ...Puja puri karke

Sonali: Maine phool chadha diye di ho gayi Puja Puri

Purvi: Nahi ...main aati hun...

She once again went at temple

It was a temple of goddess Durga

She looked at the idol of Goddess Durga

She kept her eyes at her and joined ger palms...her eyes were filled with tears

She was constantly praying that She wants the person whome she saw in the garden as her husband ...She didn't utter a word but prayed everything with her eyes and bent to the idol to touch her feet and kept her head under the feet of Goddess a flower from the idol fell in her was more happy and kept it and thanked the goddess again and again for showering her blessings on her .

Taasha and Sonali came to her

Taasha: Chalen di?

While going back she again and again looked back at the idol in order to thank her

* * *

**IN SALUNKHE's house**

**Salunkhe came to home quite late**

Salunkhe: Hey bhagwan thak gaya aaj to

Sachin: Chacha ji laiye na bag mujhe deejiye...

Salunkhe: Oho...kal ki meet bhi attend karni hai ab to

Sachin: Baithiye na Chacha ji ...Pradyuman Chachaji ji

Salunkhe: Us ka ghar bagal mein hai...ye to humara ghar hai...mera matlab hai humare bauji ne banwaya tha...khair uski baaten chhodo..

Vivek brings a glass of water

Salunkhe: Thank you Vivek beta ...uff ye sar dard...

Sachin: Aap andar chaliye...let jaiye main sar daba deta hun

Salunkhe: Nahi beta...wo..

Vivek: Zid mat keejiye Kaka...i mean Chachha jaan. ..andar chaliye sar pair gala sab daba dete hain

Sachin: Vivek...

Vivek: Accha chaliye

All of them went to his room

Sachin massaged his head while Vivek massaged his legs

Vivek: Accha Chacha ji ye kal ki meeting me kya khaas hai

Salunkhe: Beta kal ki meeting mein ek bahot khaas baat hai...Darasal...ye MITHILA GROUP ke M.D .ne organize karwaya hai.. Unke paas mein ek bahot hi itihasik design hai par wo pura nahi hai...Unka kehna hai ki jo koi bhi us design ko pura kar dega wo usey apne saath partner bana lenge...lekin ye koi aisa waisa design nahi hai balki bahot hi purane jewelry ka model aur design hai...jo bhi isey pura karega na wo bahot hi dimaag waala hoga aisa unka daawa hai

Vivek: Tab to ye dekhne zarur jaana chahiye ki wo dimag wala insaan kaun hai...haina bhaiya

Sachin: Hmm...

Salunkhe: Hmm...aur jahan tak mujhe pata hai...unki beti Purvi ne is design ko pura kar diya tha...painting karte karte phir na jaane kyun wo is design ko pura karwana chaahte hain

Vivek: Phir to bilkul jaana chahiye haina bhaiyya...

Sachin: Haan...

* * *

**HERE IN MITHILA MANSION**

**Purvi memories only what had happened in the garden...She was happy and also smiled and blushed remembering it**

**Taasha and Sonali came to her**

Sonali: Kya hua di kahan kho gayi ho

Taasha: Haan di batao ...kahin...wo...

Sonali: Haan Taashu...wahi hai...haina di...

Purvi blushed

Taasha: Bata di itna sharma kyun rahi ho...

Sonali(teasy): Bolo na di bolo bolo...

Purvi(singing): **Kehna hi kya**

**Ye nain ik anjaan se jo mile**

**Chalne lage mohabbat ke jaise ye silsile**

**Armaan naye aise dil mein khile**

**Jinko kabhi main na janun**

**Wo humse hum unse kabhi na mile**

**Kaise mile dil na jaanun**

**Ab kya karen kya naam le**

**Kaise unhe main pukaarun**

**Kehna hi kya...**

**Here at other dide Sachin remembered Purvi**

**Purvi(singing): Pehli hi nazar mein**

**Kuch tum kuch hum ho jaate hain yun gum**

**NaIno se barse rimjhim rimjhim Humpe**

**pyaar ka saawan**

**Sharm thodi thodi humko aaye to nazren jhuk jaayen**

**Sitam thoda thoda humpe**

**Shok hawa bhi kar jaaye**

**Aise chale aanchal ude**

**Dil mein ek toofan uthe**

**Hum to lut gaye khade hi khade**

**Kehna hi kya ...ye nain ik anjane se jo mile**

**Chalne lage mohabbat ke jaise ye silsile**

**Armaan naye aise dil mein khile**

**Jinko kabhi main na jaanu**

**Wo humse hum unse kabhi na mile**

**Kaise mile dil na jaanu**

**Ab kya karun kyaa naam lun**

**Kaise unhe main pukaarun**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - thanks to all those who reviewed... and guys aap log review nahi karte..silent readers please review **

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Purvi was doing her prayers**

**Purvi(singing): Sita Ram charit ati pavan**

**Madhur saras aru ati man bhaavan**

**Puni puni kitnehu sune sunaye**

**Hiy ki pyaas bujhat na bujhaaye**

**(lines from Ramcharit manas )**

**Sunaina was also in the temple(small temple made in a home)**

**Taasha and Sonali came downstairs smiling and murmering something remembering yesterday's incident**

Sunaina : Arey aisa kya hua tum dono jhoome kyun jaa rahi ho

Sonali: Main batati hun maa...

Purvi signled them not to tell anything

Sonali(sitll teasy and singing): Baag vilokan Rajkunwar dou aaye

Baag vilokan Rajkunwar dou aaye

Ari maai unke anant roop ki shobha kaheyu na jaaye

Baag vilokan raajkunwar dou aaye

(two prince had came to visit the garden yesterday and my words cannot define their charms)

Purvi blushed

Sunaina: Accha...

Taasha: Haan maa... Aur ab to bas mujhe us confrence ka intezar hai...par wo log usme honge bhi ya nahi

Sonali: Zarur honge...kyun nahi...

* * *

AFTER SOMETIME

**In Confrence hall**

**Many business people from various states..had come to the confrence...It was really a big hall where all the business person sat in the conference room.**

**Janak Suryavanshi enters the hall**

Janak: Ladies and Gentleman jaise ki aap jaante hain ki ye conference aaj humare liye bahot khaas hai. Kyunki aaj ki is confrence mein hum apne ateet se milne jaa rahe hain..

(signalled someone to put up the design)

Janak: Ye jewelry design ek bahot hi khaas tarike ka design hai ...sath mein itihas ke panno ka hissa bhi ...ye design mujhe Hastinapur ke kisi khandhar se mila tha...maine apne archeologists se iske baare mein pata karne ke liye kaha to jo unhone mujhe bataya wo ye ki is ye design...Maharani Satyavati ki ek khaas tarike ke bazuband ka design hai...uski khaasiyat ye hai ki isme koi kadi lagne par ye kisi bhi tarike ki dusri jewelry mein ban sakta hai...lekin ek din gusse mein aake mahrani Satyavati ne us bazuband ko itni zor se zameen pe patka ki uski wo kadi kho gayi...is design mein wo kadi nahi hai hai doston...main apne business ki deal usi insaan ke saath puri karunga jo is design ki us khoyi kadi ko pura kar dega...aur saath hi samjhayega bhi ki wo kaise dismantle hoga...aap sab yahan aaiye aur is design ko pura karne ki koshish keejiye...

**Purvi along with her sisters ,mother and Pradyuman was also sitting on the podium...**

**Suddenly Salunke came there along with Sachin and Vivek..Purvi looked at him..and he looked at her...Purvi was on cloud 9 after seeing him in the confrence**

Janak(on seeing Salunkhe):Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our cheif guest Professor Salunkhe...0

All clapped hands...

Janak: Welcome sir and please be seated...

Salunkhe sat down .Sachin and Vivek also sat with him

Janak : Now i request all of you to come one by one and try for the opportunity

Each time a business man would come and try to complete the design...did their best to complete it but couldn't .After failure of many people in completing the design .

Janak : Stop!... Sab ruk jaiye aur humara mazak mat banaiye. Shayad meri hi galati thi jo maine aapko sabko is confrence me bulaya...mujhe laga ki koi na koi zarur hoga is design ko pura kar sake ...lekin ek bhi...ek bhi insaan is chhote se design ko pura nahi kar paya...kya aap sab me se kisime wo kabiliyat nahi... Shayad nahi. . Kyunki koi ek bhi ek bhi insaan is design ko pura karne ke layak hi nahi hai...mujje sharam aati hai ki maine aap jaise na kaabil business persons ko yahan bulaya.. Aap logon ki maujudgi na sirf mere liye balki is design ke liye bhi sharam ki baat hai...

Vivek couldn't bear all this

Vivek: Excuse me Mr Suryavanshi before you speak... Aap shayad bhool rahe hain ki is confrence mein JAITRA group ke representative bhi hain... We are guests but still we leading company .

Mr Suryavanshi aapke is design ko to kya is jaise kai designs ko mere Sachin bhaiya yun chutkiyon mein pura kar sakte hain...aapne ye sab kehke na sirf JAITRA group ka balki mere bhaiyya ka bhi apmaan kiya hai...unki bhi kaabiliyat pe sawal uthaya hai...

Sachin: Vivek baith jao

Janak: I am sorry maine sentimental hoke bahot kuchh keh diya main yahan kisi ki insult nahi karna chaahta tha lekin ye sab dekhne ke baad mujhe nahi lagta ki is design ko koi complete kar sakta hai

Vivek: Sir please ab aap phir JAITRA group ki insult kar rahe hain jab tak JAITRA group hai tab tak aisa koi design nahi hai jise hum bana ya pura na kar sake. Mere bhaiya ye kaam bahot acche se kar sakte hain

Sachin: Vivek please sit down...baith jao

Janak: Thik hai main..tumhare bhaiya ko bhi invite karta hun ki wo is design ko pura karen...dekhe unki bhi kaabiliyat

Sachin looks at Salunkhe.

Salunkhe signals him to go and complete it wishing him all the best

He touches his feet

Here at other side

Sunaina: Hey bhagwan! Pradyuman bhaisahab ab to Narendra bhaisahab bhi humara mazak banane par utar aaye hain... Jab itne experienced business person is design ko pura nahi kar sake to phir ye inexperienced aur Novice ladka kaise kar sakta hai ?

Pradyuman: Hosla rakhiye bhabhi ji sab thik hoga...maine bahot suna hai Sachin ke baare mein...itne kam experience ke baad bhi usne JAITRA group ko uchaiyin pe pahonchaya hai...dekhna wo ye design zarur pura kar dega

Sachin started completing the design and it took only few minutes for him to complete the design

Everyone smiled seeing that...Purvi was completely happy to see that

Janak: Wonderful... Wonderful Mr..

Sachin: Sachin Raghuvanshi

Janak: Ya wonderful Mr Sachin Raghuvanshi... maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki ye kaam ek novice ek learner ye kaam itni aasani se kar sakta hai...that's completely wonderful...Now i'll request My daughter and the executive director of MITHILA groups to please come and award him the star of excellence ...jo ki ye define karega ki hum ab JAITRA groups ke saath deal karenge

Purvi got up to give him the star of excellence...which was a bracelet sort of thing

Taasha: Di ye star of excellence nahi balki ye samjho tumhare rishte ki pehel hai

Purvi gave her a look .She came to Sachin and tied that star of excellence to his hand

Purvi(smiled): Congratulations

Sachin (smiled): Thank you...

For a few seconds they were just lost into each other

Vivek(coming there ): Congratulations bhaiya

Sachin(smiled ): Thanks .

He gets back to his seat some more discussion were going on when Janak's personal assistant came and whispered something into his ears

Janak told him to send the person

Janak: Ladies and Gentleman we are honored to have a very special guest today in this conference and he has just now came to join us... Please welcome Acharya Yagyaprakash(Vikram Gokhle) the famous archeologist...

Just then a man in his late 60's there

Janak: Welcome ! Welcome sir welcome

He hugged the man

Janak: I was not expecting your presence

Yagyaprakash: Tumne bulaya isiliye main aa gaya warna main is tarah confrences attend nahi karta

Suddenly his eye fell on the design

Yagyaprakash: Janak...ye to maharani Satyavati ka bazuband hai na

Janak: Ab aap itne bade itihas ke gyani hain aap galat kaise ho sakte hain

Yagyaprakash: Magar ye to adhura tha na

Janak: Ji... Magar abhi abhi ek bahot hi kabil insaan ne isey pura kiya hai

Yagyaprakash: Ye galat hai Janak...is tarah se itihas mein dafna chizo se khilwad karna ye bilkul galat hai Janak

Janak: Lekin isme galat kya hai sir?

Yagyaprakash: Dekho janak mujhse behes mat karo... Ye itihaas ki chizon se khilwad karna bahot galat baat hai... Ye batao ki is design ko pura kisne kiya?... Kyunki is design ko pura sirf main kar sakta tha...

Janak: Sir aap naraz kyun ho rahe hain

Yagyaprakash: Tum mujhe bata rahe ho ya nahi ... Tum mujhe abhi ke abhi batao ki is design ko pura kisne kiya warna tumhare kisi invitation pe main kabhi nahi aaunga aur na hi kisi kaam mein...

Vivek(standing up): Wah sir aap to ek design pura hone par itna bhadak rahe hain...humne to apne bachpan mein aise kai chhote mote design banaye aur mitaye bhi

Yagyaprakash: Tum kaun hote ho bich me bolne wale aur waise bhi tum abhi nadan hi chhote ho apni hadd mein raho jaante nahi ho kis se baat kar rahe ho

Vivek: Leejiye ye to apna naam hi bhool gaye

Sachin: Vivek baith jao

Vivek sits

Sachin(coming to Yagyaprakash joined his hands ): Sir... Main apne chhote bhai ki taraf se aap se maafi maangta hun... Naraz hai chhota hai... Usey maaf kar deejiye

Yagyaprakash: Apne chhote bhai se keh do ki apni had me rahe...(to Janak), Janak ye design kisne pura kiya

Sachin: Ji sir...aur aapne bilkul thik kaha is design ko pura karne ki kaabilyat ya to aap me ya phir aapke hi kisi student mein ho sakti hai...yaad keejiye

Yagyaprakash(looking at Sachin...and remembering something): Aa...maine tumhe kahi dekha hai...

Sachin: Aap bhool rahe hain sir aap bhool rahe hain..

Yagyaprakash(trying to remember): Yaad nahi aa raha hai

Sachin: London ,Imperial College, .. Aapka lecture tha Archaeology and India pe

Yagyaprakash: Aah Sachin, Sachin... Oh toh tumne is design ko pura kiya hai

Sachin: Ji sir

Yagyaprakash: To phir thik hai...

Sachin: Aap mujhe bhool gaye they na sir

Yagyaprakash: Bhoola nahi tha bas yahan dekhne ki umeed nahi thi isliye thoda hairan tha... Kaise ho ?

Sachin: Main thik hun sir

Yagyaprakash: Mera ashirwad hai...khoob aage badho ...khoib tarrakki karo..

Sachin: Ji sir...

The conference discussion continued for sometime and after it all were about to leave the conference hall when Janak stopped Sachin

Janak: Sachin

Sachin: Ji sir...

Janak: Mujhe tumse kuchh personal baat karni hai.. Aao meri gaadi mein baitho main tumhe raaste mein batata hun.. Tumhe Narendra ke ghar chhod dunga pehle mere saath chalo

Sachin: Ji accha...thik hai main aata hun

* * *

IN THE CAR

Janak: Sachin ab jo main tumse kahun usey dhyan se sunna

Sachin: Kahiye sir kya kehna chahte hain

Janak: Jo design tumne pura kiya wo adhura nahi tha

Sachin: To phir sir..

Janak: Mera kehne ka matlab hai us adhure design ko Purvi pehle hi pura kar chuki thi lekin usey baki sabhi logon se pura karwane ka mera maksad kuchh aur tha

Sachin: Main samjha nahi sir

Janak: Main janta hun ki ye baat tumhe thodi ajib lagegi lekin... Maine ye design Purvi ke liye ladka dhundhne ke liye rakha tha

Sachin: Jee?

Janak: Haan aur main chahta tha ki jo bhi is design ko pura kare wahi uska jeevan sathi bane...Main jaanta hun ki ye sab bahot achanak hua hai tumhare liye lekin...(joining the palms) meri beti ka haath thaam lo beta

Sachin: Arey aap haath mat jodiye sir.. Sir main is sab mein...kya keh sakta hun sir iske baare mein agar aap mere Baba se baat karenge to zyada accha hoga

Janak: Hmm main jaanta hun ki tum bahot hi sankochi(shy) insaan ho isliye tumhare ghar main khud apne personal assisstant ko ek letter leke bhejunga is baare mein likhke...ab to thik hai na ?

Sachin(smiled): Jee haan

The car stopped at Salunkhe's house

Sachin: Chalta hun sir Good night

Janak: Good night

* * *

NEXT MORNING

IN BHOPAL

IN KAUSHALA MANSION

A man belled the door. Kavin opened the door with his half eyes open

Kavin: Ahh(yawning)...jee aap kaun

" Jee main MITHILA group se Janak ji ka personal assistant Aman Deewan hun...mujhe Janak jee ne unke bahot khaas letter ke saath bheja hai "

Kavin: Accha, aap andar aaiye aur baithiye...(calling Kishore) Kishore

Kishore: Jee malik..

Kavin: Inke liye..

He was about to say when someone came at the door

"Mr Dashrath Raghuvanshi"

Kavin: Jee main unka beta hun

" Unke liye letter hai Rodro company se"

Kavin: Accha laiye mujhe de dijiye

" Jee aap sign kar deejiye"

Kavin: Kishore, ye letter le lo aur sign kar do

Kavin(to Aman): Aap wo special letter mujhe de dijiye main Baba ki de dunga. Aap rukiye agar wo soke uth gaye honge to main batata hun

Kavin went upstairs , He called Kishore and read both of the letters

Kavin: Arey wah ye dono baaten to abhi ke abhi baba ko batani hogi

Kavin and Kishore went to Dashrath's room

Kavin : Maa baba 2 bahot hi bahot acchi news deni hai aapko

Sumitra: Accha kya baat hai bata to

Kavin: Maa pehle kaunsi bataun dono Sachin bhaiyya ke bare mein hain

Sumitra: Mere Sachin ke baare mein hai...jaldi bata na

Kavin:To suniye

Kishore: 1 letter hai Rodro international se unhe bhaiyya ki presentation bahot pasand aayi aur wo humari company se deal final kar rahe hain

Kavin: Aur ek Mithila group se

He narrates the whole story .

Kishore: aur phir

Dashrath: Phir kya hua ?

Kavin: Hua nahi Baba hoga...

Sumitra: Kya hoga...

Kavin,Kishore(together): Sachin bhaiyya ki Purvi ji se shadi

Sumitra: Shadi?..

Kavin: Haan maa is letter mein Janak ji ne unki beti Purvi ke liye Sachin bhaiyya ka hath maanga hai...

Dashrath: Arey wah ye to bahot achhi baat hai...Main unse baat karunga aur yakinan mujhe ye rishta pasand hai...jitna maine Janak ji ke baare mein suna hai wo ek bahot hi acche insaan hain aur unki beti hai Purvi to mujhe koi aitraz nahi ...waise ye letter kaise aaya hai ?matlab post se ya unhe kisike haath bhijwaya hai

Kavin: Unka personal assistant hai neechey Baba...usike haath bhijwaya hai

Dashrath: Ye to bahot acchi baat hai main abhi us se milta hun

He went downstairs

Dashrath ji : Aman ji

Aman: Namaste sir aap jaise itne bade business man se baat karke milke mujhe bahot accha laga.I am feeling as i m blessed

Dashrath: Baaten bahot acchi kar lete hain Aman ji ...achha ye chodiye..aa..ek minute..aapne unka itna important message mujh tak pahonchaya hai isliye kuchh inaam to dena hoga aapko

Dashrath: Kishore meri check book lana

Kishore brings the check book

Dashrath signs a blank check...

Dashrath: Ye leejiye Aman ji isme jo amount chaahe bhar len

Aman: Sir itne bade business man ke haath se kuchh bhi lena mere liye bahot badi chiz hogi lekin sir agar aapne ye rishta manzoor kiya to ye humari beti ki sasural hogi aur beti ke ghar se kuchh bhi lena nahi chahiye

Dashrath: Main yahi dekhna chaah raha tha Aman ji ...main bas aapko parakh raha tha...mujhe ye rishta manzoor hai aap Janak ji se keh deejiyega ki main kal ke kal wahan is rishte ko badhane aa raha hun... Matlab shadi ki saari taiyyari ke baare mein unse discuss karne aa raha hun

Aman:Ji ...ye to bahot acchi baat hai main..unse ye zarur kahunga..achha ab main chalta hun...

Aman went from there

**NEXT DAY**

**Dashrath along with the whole family reach GWALIOR**

**Janak welcomes him...where Salunkhe, Sachin and Vivek were also present**

**Sachin Vivek and Kavin hugged each other**

Janak: Dashrath ji aapne bina kuchh soche bina kuchh jaane is rishte ko manzoori di bahot bahot shukriya

Dashrath: Ji maine is shaadi ke liye manzoori nahi di

Janak: Jee lekin ..

Dashrath: Mera kehne ka matlab hai Janak ji ki Sachin aur Vivek yahan aaye aur unme se ek doli sath leke jaye aur dusra bina doli ke achha nahi lagega na isliye aapki chhoti beti bhi hume humare Vivek ke liye pasand hai ...yahi nahi ye dono shadi karenge aur Kavin nahi ye to bichare ke sath anyaay hoga ...isliye Kavin ke liye main aapki Sonali ka haath maangta hun

Janak: Aapki baaten sunke meri khushi ka thikana nahi Dashrath ji main humesha se chaahta tha ki meri teeno betiyon ki shadi eksaath ek hi ghar mein ho ...aaj aapne meri wo ichha puri kar di thank you thank you so much

Dashrath: To bas jald se ab koi shubh muhurat dekhke inki shadi karwa dete hain

Janak: Bilkul bilkul shubh kaam mein deri nahi honi chahiye...

Everyone was happy with decision just held

AFTER A FEW DAYS

SachVi Vivesha and Sovin got married .

ON THE MARRIAGE NIGHT

IN SACHVI's room

Sachvi's room was decorated for their first hid herself in the veil of her lehnga chunni. When she heard some footsteps...her heartbeats became faster ...she got nervous and tensed...

It was none other than Sachin...he locked the door from inside and sat near Purvi..but Purvi got up from other side and was about to bent before Sachin when Sachin held her

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho...tumhari jagah yahan nahi hai..

Purvi: To kahan hai meri jagah ?

Sachin: tumhari jagah...(took up her veil )

Her eyes were closed ...he puts up her chin and moved his hands on her her closer to him..and finally hugged her .

Sachin:Tumhari jagah mere pairon mein nahi mere dil mein hai Purvi...

Purvi (smiled): Kya sach mein ek nazar mein hume ek dusre se pyaar hua tha?

Sachin(smiled and made her sit): Baitho...main batata hun...(holded her hands)

Baat ek nazar ke pyaar ki nahi hai Purvi...jo rishta tumhara aur mera hai..wo janmo janmo se hai aur rahega. Baat ye hai ki humara pyaar to bahot purana tha...bas usey yaad dilane ke liye ek mulakat ki zaruat thi...aur us din park mein humari wo mulakat bhi ho gayi...phir kya tha..yaad aa gaya hume wo pyaar

Purvi smiled and hugged him back...she had tears in her eyes

Sachin: Arey tum ro kyun rahi ho ?Maine kuchh galat kaha kya

Purvi: Nahi Sachin pata nahi shayad itna pyar dekhkar chhalak uthi

Sachin cubed her face and kissed her forhead

Sachin : So jao bahot raat ho chuki...tum thak gayi hogi...aaram bhi karna zaruri hai...

Purvi was a little confused

Sachin: Zaruri to nahi na ki pehli raat pe hi humari pehli raat ho...aisi raaten to bahot aayengi puri zindagi mein lekin filhaal tumhari thakaan door hona bahot zaruri hai

Purvi: Meri thakaan to shayad sirf aapki bahon mein door hogi..

Sachin lied on the bed stretched one of his hands

Sachin: Aao meri baahon mein so jao...shayad tumhari thakaan door ho jaaye...

Purvi came to him..kept her head on his arms and closed her eyes...both of them slept..

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Purvi had woke up before Sachin..She got dressed in a beautiful Saari..she saw Sachin lying on the bed sleeping... she smiled seeing Sachin sleeping like that...**

**Heere moti main na chaahun**

**(Removing her bracelets and earrings )**

**Main to chaahun Sangam tera**

**Main to teri Saiyyan...**

**Tu hai Mera ...**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan**

**Tu jo chhu le pyaar se aaram se**

**(imagines Sachin near her and touching her cheeks)**

**Mar jaun**

**Aaja chanda baahon mein**

**(Imagines Sachin hugging her)**

**Tujhme hi gum ho jaun main**

**Tere naam mein kho jaun**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan...**

**She goes to the curtains and started making them**

**Mera dil khushi se jhoome**

**Gaayen raaten , Pal pal mujhe dubaayen**

**Aate jaate**

**Tujhe jeet jeet haarun...**

**Ye praan praan waarun**

**Haaye aise main niharun**

**(looked in the mirror and goes to the small idol of Krishna (small temple) in her room**

**Teri aarti utarun**

**(Throws the flowers on the idol )**

**Tere naam se jude hain**

**Saare moti**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan...**

**Banke maala prem ki**

**(Bent before Krishna's idol)**

**Tere tan pe jhar jhar jaun**

**Baithun naiyya preet ki**

**Sansar se har jaun**

**Tere pyaar se bhar jaun**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan**

**Ye naram naram nasha hai**

**Badhta jaaye**

**(She kept her sari viel in front of her eyes)**

**Koi pyaar se ghunghatiya**

**Detaa uthaaye**

**Ab baawla hua man**

**Jag ho gaya hai Roshan**

**(throwing some flower pettals on Sachin )**

**Ye nai nai suhagan**

**(Filling the Vermilion in her hair)**

**Ho gayi hai teri jogan**

**(Came near Sachin and placed her arms about him)**

**Koi prem ki pujaran, Mandir sajaye**

**Saiyyan...Saiyyan**

**Finally Sachin woke up and came near her holded her and made her sit on the bed and hugged her**

* * *

**A/N - I know is chapter mein zyada SachVi scenes nahi they...but next nein zarur honge aur bahot saare honge.. till than bye tc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O.k guys as i said terribly busy these days definitely will update other stories soon ...till then tc..and enjoy this**

* * *

**VIVESHA'Room**

**Taasha was stirring the the tea ... Vivek woke up ...**

Vivek: Tum uth gayi

Taasha smiled

Taasha: Chai

Vivek: Thanks (saw the tea )... Tumhe kaise pata ki main black tea piita hun

Taasha: Us din confrence mein tumne black tea pi thi

Vivek:Tumne itna observe kiya tha mujhe ?

Taasha: Humare yahan mehmano ki pasand napasand ka khayal rakha jaata hai

Vivek: Sach mein ?

Taasha: Haan

Vivek: Tum bilkul mere bhaiyya jaisi baaten karti hain... Tumhe pata hai wo kya kehte hain.. Kehte hain Mehmaan Bhagwan ka roop hote hain unki puja karni chaiye... Aur pata hai kya kehte hain kehte hain ki kabhi kabhi bhagwan mehmaan ka roop banke aa jaate hain... Bachpan mein hum bhaaiyon ka competition hota tha... Ki hum dono mein se kaun sabse zyada aam todkar layega lekin bhaiyya humesha Kavin bhaiyya ko jita dete they apne aam unke hisse mein rakhke ... Aur pata hai bhaiyya bachpan se...

Taasha: Bas karo bas.. Tum to apne bhaiyya ki baate karte nahi thakte ek tum ho aur ek Di.. Dono ki baaten sun sun ke main pagal ho jaungi

Vivek: Kya karun...mere liye wahi sab kuchh hain

Taasha: Itna maante ho unhe?

Vivek: Haan...Maanta nahi puja karta hun unhe (keeps hand on hers), Taasha bhagwan na kare lekin kabhi agar aisa din aaya ki mujhe unka saath dene ke liye tumse alag ...matlab tumse door jaana pade toh

Taasha(smile): Tum jahan jaoge main bhi wahan jaungi...

Vivek: Aur farz karo nahi jaa payi toh ?

Taasha: Toh main tumhare aane ka intezar karungi

Vivek saw her .His eyes filled with extreme love for her.. He hugged her

Vivek: Taasha tumhara saath paake main kitna khush hua hun ye tum nahi samajh paogi ... Yun toh hum dono ka saath ek ajib tarah se bandha hai... Bahot khushnaseeb hun ki is tarah se bandha hai

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**Kavin was awake but Sonali was yet sleeping ... But as Kavin opened the curtains ..due to the sunrays she was awake**

Sonali : Unh.. Parda laga Bela

Kavin: Bela Vela nahi hai yahan pe it's me Kavin

Jaise hi Sonali ne Kavin ki awaz suni wo uthke baith gayi

Sonali: Tum..main ...(she remembered that she was married)

**She kept her hand on her forehead..and got up from the bed was about to see her face in the mirror when Kavin stood infront of her..**

Kavin: Wo subah subah uthte se hi khudka chehra aaine mein nahi dekhte ashubh hota hai... Maa kehti hain

Sonali: Di bhi kehti hain...

Sonali turned when she was about to go to the washroom

Kavin: Suno..kya naam hai tumhara...aa.. Sonali

Sonali: Tumhe mera naam tak nahi yaad... You are just impossible..

Kavin: Haan toh kya hua... Waise mujhe tumse kuchh puchhna tha

Sonali: Kya?

Kavin: Tumne mujhse shaadi ke liye haan kyun ki ?Tumne to mujhe dekha bhi nahi tha...hum mile bhi nahi

Sonali: Mujhe laga ki tum khud shaadi ke liye mana kar doge isliye maine kuchh nahi kaha ... Mujhe kya pata tha Baba haan kar denge..lekin tumne mana kyun nahi kiya

Kavin: Main mana karne waala tha lekin jab sab logon ko Sachin bhaiya ko itna khush dekha to kuchh bol nahi paya warna mujhe koi shauk thodi na hai anjaan ladkiyon ko shadi ke liye haan kehta rahun

Sonali: Thik kaha ... Mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai anjaan ladko ko haan kehne ka... Tumse pehle jo rishte aaye they kaash unhe haan keh diya hota

Kavin: Haan galati to meri bhi hai warna tumse khoobsurat ladkiya marti hain mujhpe..warna tum to kisi number pe nahi aati

Sonali:Dekho subah subah tumhare saath ladke mujhe apna din kharab nahi karna ab kismat mein jo hoga wahi to hoga

Kavin: Haan haan mujhe kaunsa shauk hai tumhara ...

He was about to speak something when they heard two voices

"Mangal Bhavan Amangal Haari Drabhahun Sudasrath Ajar Bihari"

Sonali: Lo Jaag gaye made for each other...isey kehte hain raam milaye jodi

All of them came downstais when they saw Sachin and Purvi doing prayer together to the Ram Darbaar(temple in their own home)

Sachvi(signing):Ho... Hoi hai wahi jo Ram rachi raakha,ko kari tarak badhave saakha"

Sachin:Dheeraj Dharam Mitra aru naari Aapat kaal parakhiye chaari

Purvi: Ho.. Jehi ke jehi par satya sanehu, So tehi mile na kachhu sandehu

Purvi:Ho.. Jaaki rahi bhaawna jaisi, Prabhu murati dekhi tin taisi

Sachin:Raghukul reet sada chali aayi, Pran jaaye par vachan na jaai

SachVi: Hari anant hari katha ananta,Kahehi Sunehi bahu vidhi sab santa

**They sprinkled the holy water on everyone and Purvi started distributing the prasad to everyone and they took the blessings of all**

Vivek: Dad maan gaya aapko ...kya chunke jodi banai hai dono ki Sanskari sanskari ab is ghar ke sab log sanskari ho jaenge you know phir is ghar ka naam hum KAUSHALA Mansion se change karke Sanskari mansion rakh denge kyun Kavin bhaiyya

Sachin: Vivek tu zyada mat soch aur ye prasad kha, Purvi prasad do is nalayak ko bhi

Purvi gives Vivek the prasad

Vivek: Bhabhi bhaiyya ko bhi prasad do

Purvi was about to give it on his hand when...Vivek interrupted

Vivek: Bhabhi aise nahi apne haathon se bhaiyya ko khilaiye

**Purvi makes him eat Sachin was lost in her so he accidently bit her finger..Everyone saw this ...and Purvi felt akward at this..she blushed and went from there straight to the kitchen...**

Sachin(to all): Main aata hun..

He also followed her to the kitchen

Purvi was doing something when Sachin stopped her way...

Purvi: Hatiye aap aur yahan kya kar rahe hain mujhe bahot kaam hai Hatiye

Sachin: Purvi tum naraz kyun ho rahi ho

Purvi: Main...nahi hun naraz

Sachin: Arey lekin tum...is tarah se wahan se chali aayi aur ab...

Purvi: Aah...Sachin.. Jaiye please... Bahar jo hua uske baad aapko kya pata mujhe apni hi behno ki kitni baaten sunni padengi ...kitne maze lengi wo..Hain to meri devraniya par jethani ban jayengi dono

Sachin(holding her arms ): Toh banne do ... Tum unhe ye keh dena ki main tumhe unse zyada pyaar karta hun

Purvi(widened her eyes): Sachin

_**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho**_

_**Gungunane ki wajah tum ho**_

**Sachin came closer...Winds blew and due to which Purvi's hair came on her face . Sachin gently removed them and put them behind her ear**

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

**Purvi turned ...When Sachin holded her hand from behind ...She blushed and a smile appears on her lips...Sachin holded her waist in order to bring her closer...and she shivered on his touch**

_**O re lamhe tu kahin ruk jaa**_

_**Ho sake to umra bhar tham jaa**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

_**Jiya jaaye naa jaaye naa**_

_**O re piya re**_

**He placed his lips on her neck ...and she closed her eyes...He started kissing her ...She was holding something and immediately left it**

_**Dhoop aaye toh**_

_**Chaun tum laana**_

_**Khaahishon ki baarishon mein**_

_**Bhig sang jaana**_

**He turned her and brought her aside... She saw that sunrays fell on him so she herself came to save him from those...Sachin saw all this and came closer... So closer that if they came more closer they could have made a kiss..**

_**Dhoop aaye toh**_

_**Chaaun tum laana**_

_**Khwahishon ki baarishon mein**_

_**Bheeg sang jaana**_

**But suddenly they heard the voice of someone coming so they separated**

**But when Purvi was about to turn.. Her mangalsutra was messed with the locket Sachin weared**

**Sachin was trying to remove it but both of them were again lost in each other**

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

**Suddenly Sonali came there .She saw both of them like that**

Sonali: Sorry sorry maine aap dono ko disturb to nahi kiya na kiya ho to I am sorry..

Both came out of the EYELOCK

Purvi: Aisi koi baat nahi hai (she immediately took both things apart)

Sonali: Wo darasal Di maa ne aapko bulaya hai

Purvi: Chal

They went away from there

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Sachin came to Purvi and some frames in which there were some pictures but these photos were covered with a cover**

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai?

Sachin: Ye sab un ladkiyon ki photos hain jinse meri rishte ki baat chali thi sab mujhe pasand hai...Purvi inme se koi ladki chuno

Purvi: Ladki par kyun?

Sachin: Bhagwan na kare agar kal ko tumhe kuchh ho gaya to main akele thodi na rahunga koi na koi option to hona chahiye na to tum hi chun do

Purvi was filled in anger ...but it didn't appeared on her face .Without even looking at those pictures she took out the cover one by one

Purvi: Aap meri raaye chaahte hain naa?.. (Takes out a cover and without looking at the picture) Iski surat acchi nahi, (takes another out) ye mujhe aapke laayak nahi lagti,(another frame) Iski hasi acchi nahi (Another one),Iske to chehre par hi manhoosiyat hai...

She took out all the covers and didnt even looked at the pictures and commented on them

Sachin smiled

Sachin:ab zara un photos ko dekhke kaho...

Purvi saw all the photos ...She was surprised because all of the photos were hers only...

In different gestures and dressing

Purvi: Ye sab to meri hi tasveer hain

Sachin: Nahi...Ye hai Gwalior ki rajkumari ki photo(pointing to one of them)... Ye Janak ji ki beti ki

Ye Sonali aur Taasha ki behen ki, ye Raghuvanshiyon ki bahu ki , aur ye meri Patni ki Purvi ki ..

Purvi lowered her head ...

Purvi: I am sorry pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe... Kya kya soch liya tha maine... Mujhe maaf kar deejiye please

Sachin(keeps his hand on her cheek): Purvi aao baitho(made her sit)... Na tumse pehle meri zindagi mein koi aaya tha aur naa hi aayega..Aaj ye waada karta hun main tumse

Purvi had tears in her eyes... She hugged Sachin

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**HERE AT VIVESHA's side**

**Vivek came out of the washroom he saw Taasha was already asleep on the bed..As he was about to go he listened something...It was her anklet..the beads made a soothing sound..He came near her and sat beside her. The bangles also made a soothing sound... In sleep she kept her hand on Vivek's hand .Vivek looked at her with all the love in his heart and in his eyes...He thought that she was the perfect bride he could ever had .He moved his hands in her hair..and kissed her forehead and put off the lights and layed beside her**

* * *

**SOVIN SIDE**

**Sonali was about to sleep on the Kavin stopped her**

Kavin: Ruko ruko ruko...Kal tum thaki hui thi isliye maine tumhe ek gentleman ki tarah bed pe sone diya aur khud couch par soya lekin aaj aisa nahi hoga...tum couch par soogi aur main bed par

Sonali: Dekho Kavin...mujhe Bed ke alawa neend nahi aati

Kavin: Wo sab main nahi jaanta sona to couch par hoga tumhe

Sonali: Theek hai...lekin WARNING agar raat mein main ajib harkate karun na to tum uthna mat haan

Kavin: Ajib harkate matlab?..

Sonali: So jaati hun na pata chal jaega

Kavin: Nahi nahi ruko...Ek kaam karte hain .. Hum bed share kar lete hain

Sonali: Kya ?

Kavin:Haan...

He made a wall of pillow

Kavin: Ye meri side hai..Wo tumhari side hai...tum meri side nahi aaogi , Main tumhari side nahi aaunga

Sonali: O.k Done

* * *

**HERE ON SACHVI SIDE**

**Purvi was making the bed...and putting the pillows on the right place ...Sachin saw her doing this**

**Sachin looked at her..with love**

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rahe hain?

_**O re piya ...O re piya**_

_**O re piya ..O re piya**_

_**Udne laga kyun**_

_**Man baawla re**_

_**Aaya kahan se ye hausla re**_

_**O re piya haye o re piya**_

**Sachin came to her but accidently slipped on her and they fell on the bed .Sachin was once more lost in her...He came near her lips..His warm breaths made her shiver..He placed his lips on her forehead ,than her eyes and cheeks...and finally came to her lips..**

_**Nazren bolen duniya tole**_

_**Dil ki zaban haaye Dil ki zaban**_

**He kissed around her kissed on her lips**

_**Ishq maange Ishq chaahe koi tufaan**_

_**Chalna aahiste Ishq naya hai**_

_**Pehla ye waada humne kiya hai**_

**He removed the jhumka**

_**O re piya... Haye..o re piya**_

_**O re piya**_

_**Nange pairon pe angaron**_

_**Chalti rahi haye...Chalti rahi**_

_**(He kissed on her waist .And came to her anklet)**_

_**Lagta hai ki gairon mein main**_

_**Palti rahi..**_

**(He came up to her again and saw tears in her eyes...but asked to her from his eyes as what happened and she smiled saying nothing)**

_**Le chal jahan pe**_

_**Mulk tera hai..**_

_**Jaahil zamaana Dushman mera hai**_

_**(And he hugged and kissed her ...**_

_**They spent their night making love )**_

_**O re piya haye o re piya...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry guys this chapter is a bit musical so please bear the songs and enjoy **

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**All of them were present in the hall.. And having tea**

Vivek: Bhaiyya... Sab couples shadi ke baad bahar jaate hain honeymoon pe...

Sachin: Haan toh

Sumitra: Haan beta tum sab log kahin bahar ghoom aao...

Sachin: Toh thik hai hum sab saath chalte hain

Vivek: Offo bhaiya main toh aapke liye keh raha tha bhala aapke honeymoon pe humara kya kaam

Purvi: Nahi Vivek bhaiyya.. Agar jaayenge to sab saath mein varna koi nahi jayega

Kavin: Lekin bhabhi... hum..

Sachin: Tumhari Bhabhi bilkul thik keh rahi hain Kavin. Manzoor ho toh thik warna program cancel

Kavin, Vivek: Nahi nahi cancel nahi... Sab saath me chalenge

Sachin: Thik hai lekin chalenge kahan

Kavin: Musoorie

Vivek: Nahi Goa

Sonali: Nainital

Taasha: Nahi Mysore

Vivek: bhaiyya aap bataiye na

Sachin: Purvi

Kavin: Haan bhabhi aap bataiye..

Taasha: Haan di tum batao na

Purvi: Jabalpur chalen ?

Vivek: Kahan ?

Purvi: Jabalpur chalen

Vivek: Yes !Yes ! Bhabhi you are great

Purvi smiled.

Sumitra: Thik hai bhayi tum sab ho aao... Chalo jao sab packing karo

All went to their room... Purvi was about to go

Sumitra: Purvi...

Purvi stopped

Purvi: Jee maa ?

Sumitra: Purvi beta wahan humari kuldevi ka mandir hai ahan tum sab jaake choonar chadha aana

Purvi: Accha maa

* * *

**Next Day all of them leave for Jabalpur .They picked the road way to travell.. They were in a car**

**Seating arrangement were as follows**

**Kavin on the driver seat..Vivek next to him**

**Sonali Taasha and Purvi in middle**

**Sachin at the back Alone :-(**

Taasha: Ab aise khaali khaali baithey bor ho jayenge pure raaste

Vivek: Toh kya karen

Taasha : Gaane gaate huye chalte hain

Kavin: Done

Taasha: Kavin bhaiya gaadi rokiye

Kavin: Lekin kyun?

Taasha: Rokiye toh

Kavin stopped the car

Taasha: Di tumhe sharam nahi aati... Pichey bichare bhaiyya akele baithe hain aur ek tum ho... Chalo jao pichhey

Purvi: Arey lekin

Taasha: Jao...

Purvi: Accha Baba

Purvi went backside and sat with Sachin...The journey again started

Sonali: Toh kahan they hum log... Haan...Gaane ... Taashu shuru kar

Taasha : Thik hai

Taasha(singing ):_**Manwa lage, oh manwa laage**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Le tera hua jiya ka jiya ka**_

_**Jiya ka ye ganv re**_

_**Manwa lage, oh manwa laage**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Le tera hua jiya ka jiya ka**_

_**Jiya ka ye ganv re**_

_**(Vivek looked at her and similed )**_

_**Manva laage, oh manwa laage**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Le tera hua jiya ka jiya ka**_

_**Jiya ka ye ganv re**_

Kavin: Chal Vivek ab tu gaa

Vivek: Main...

Sonali: Haan

Vivek(signing): _Koi di**l pe kaaboo kar gaya**_

_**Aur ishqaa dil mein bhar gaya**_

_**Koi dil bekaabu kar gaya**_

_**Aur ishqaa dil mein bhar gaya**_

_**Aankhon aankhon mein wo**_

_**Laakhon gallaan kar gaya hoye**_

_**O rabbba main to mar gaya hoye**_

_**Shaudaai mujhe kar gaya kar gaya hoye**_

_**(He looked at Taasha and again started singing)**_

_**Ab dil chaahe khaamoshi ke honthon pe main likh dun**_

_**Pyaari si baaten kai**_

_**Kuchh pal mere naam kare wo**_

_**Main bhi uske naam pe likhun mulaakaten kai**_

_**Ho pehli hi takni mein ban gayi jaan pe**_

_**Naina vaina uske mere dil pe chhape**_

_**Ab jaaun kahan pe**_

_**Dil ruka hai yahan pe**_

_**Jahan dekhke mujhe wo**_

_**aage badh gaya oye**_

_**O rabba main to mar gaya oye**_

_**Shaudai mujhe kar gaya oye**_

**Taasha looked at him and was blushing everyone could easily notice**

Kavin: Arey Vivek tu toh miyaan taansen nikla... Sonali your turn

Sonali: Sun paoge ?

Kavin: Kyun? Itna kharab gaati ho kya?

Sonali: Huh! Tumse achha hi gaati hun

Kavin: Bhayi na tumne kabhi gaaya na maine gaaogi tabhi pata chalega na ki kaisa gaati ho

Taasha: Di...bhaiyya ko gaske suna hi do ki kaisa gaati ho

Purvi: Sonu gaa naa

Sonali(singing): _**Kabhi neem neem kabhi shehed shehed**_

_**Kabhi narm narm kabhi sakht sakht**_

_**Kabhi neem neem kabhi shehed shehed**_

_**Kabhi narm narm kabhi sakht sakht**_

_**Mora piya mora piya mora piya ho..**_

_**Nazron ke teer mein basa hai pyaar**_

_**Jab bhi chala hai wo dil ke paar**_

_**Nazron ke teer mein basa hai pyaar**_

_**Jab bhi chala hai wo dil ke paar**_

_**Lajja se mare re jiya**_

_**Piyaaa... Lajja se mara re jiya**_

_**Piya re**_

_**Kavin saw her from the mirror he saw her moving aside due to wind and she carried it on her earlobe**_

_**Sonali: Shona ki ye laali mukh chamkaaye**_

_**Saundhi Saundhi khushbu mukh mehkaaye**_

_**Zulf ki raina abhi kyun na chhahe**_

_**Chhaand sitaare dekhenge saare**_

_**Chaand sitaare dekhenge saare**_

_**Lajja se mare re jiya**_

_**Piya...**_

Vivek: Wah bhabhi Wah dekha bhaiyya bhabhi bahot accha gaati hai

Kavin: Haan haan dekh liya

Vivek: bhaiyya ab aapki baari

Kavin for the first time felt attracted by Sonali's beauty

Kavin: _**Saa dha ni re**_

_**Dha ni re ga re saa**_

_**(looked at Sonali from front mirror)**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Mere dil ke dhadkan mein**_

_**tu Lamha lamha har pal**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Hai tere bina sab kuchh tanha tanha**_

_**Har pal...chal chal**_

_**Meri jaan-e-gazal**_

_**Jaan-e-gazal**_

_**Jaan-e- gazal**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**(he looked at her and was lost in her )**_

_**Kavin: Mehek uthe hain phool churaakar**_

_**Rang tere gaalon ka**_

_**Kaali ghata ne jaam piya hai tere do adhron ka**_

_**Aye meri haseen gazal**_

_**Mehka mehka tera aachal**_

_**Meri jaan e ghazal**_

_**Jaan e ghazal jaan e ghazal**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Meri jaan e ghazal jaan e ghazal**_

_**Jaan e ghazal**_

Vivek: Kya baat hai bhaiyya kya tarika hai bhabhi ki taareef karne ka

Kavin came back to senses hearing this

Kavin: Bhabhi ab aapki baari

Vivek: Haan bhabhi gaaiye

Purvi was feeling a bit shy

Sachin: Gao na Purvi

Purvi: Aap bhi gaayenge mere saath

Sachin: Main ?

Vivek: Hawn bhaiyya aap bhi gaaiye

Sachin: Nahi nahi gaana waana nahi

Purvi: Toh thik hai mai bhi nahi gaungi

Sachin: Thik hai... Lekin gaana toh shuru karo

Purvi(singing): _**O saathi re din...doobe na**_

_**O saathi re din doobe na**_

_**Aa chhal din ko roke**_

_**Dhoop ke pichhry daude**_

_**Chhaav chhuye naa**_

_**O Saathi re**_

_**Sachin(looking into her eyes): O Saathi re Din doobe naa**_

_**Aa chal din ko roke**_

_**Dhoop ke pichhey daude**_

_**Chhav chuye naa O saathi re**_

_**O saathi re din doobe naa**_

_**Sachin : Thaka thaka sooraj jab zameen se hoke guzrega**_

_**Purvi: Hari hari kaai pe paanv bada toh phislega**_

_**Sachin: Tum rok ke rakhna main jaal giraaun**_

_**Purvi: Tum peeth pe lena main haath lagaun**_

_**Din doobe naa**_

_**Teri meri atti batti daant se kaati katti**_

_**Re jaiyyo naa o pihu re**_

_**O pihu re naa jaiyo naa**_

_**O saathi re din doobe naa..**_

Vivek: Wah wah wah bhabhi charan kahan hai ?bahot acchha gaya.

At this moment Sachin came out of her eyelock

Kavin: Chaliye bhaiyya ab bas aap hi bachhe hain

Sachin: Arey abhi gaaya toh

Kavin: Wo to bas bhaabhi ka saath dene ke liye

Sachin : Arey lekin

Vivek: Lekin vekin nahi bhaiyya gaiye chaliye

Purvi: Gaa deejiye na

Sachin(looks at her): Thik hai

Sachin(singing):

And they were lost in the imagination world

(As shown in movies )

* * *

_**IMAGINATION**_

_**They were standing on a mountain Purvi was wearing a white lehnga with a duppatta and Sachin was wearing a jacket**_

_**Sachin: Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Peeli peeli sarson phoole**_

_**Peeli Peele patte jhoome**_

_**Pihu pihu papiha bole chal baagh mein**_

_**Dhamak dhamak dholak baaje**_

_**(Came near Purvi's feet near her anklet)**_

_**Chhanak Chhanak Paayal chhanke**_

_**Khanak khanak kangna bole chal baagh mein**_

_**Chhunri jo teri udti hai udd jaane de**_

_**( He came near her and threw her chhunni away)**_

_**Bindiya jo teri girti hai gir jaane de**_

_**(Her bendi fell down)**_

_**Chhunri jo teri girti hai gir jaane de**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chha gayi re**_

_**(He pulled her towards him and opened her choli dori ..then removed her earing .He started kissing her on her neck and she shivered on her touch .He started kissing on her back )**_

_**Sachin: Geeton ki mauj aayi phoolon ki fauj aayi**_

_**Nadiya mein jo dhoop ghuli Sona baha**_

_**Ambua se hai lipti ek bel bele ki**_

_**Tu hi mujhse hai door aa paas aa**_

_**(He hugged her and again kissed on her cheeks)**_

_**Mujhko tu saanso se chhoo le**_

_**Jhool in baahon ke jhoole**_

_**Pyaar thoda sa mujhe deke mere jaan o dil tu le**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chha gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**(*LOCATION CHANGE )**_

_**Purvi was in a room and getting ready .Sachin again came to her pulled her towards him and made her put the ornaments**_

_**Sachin: Tu jab yun sajti hai ek dhoom machti hai**_

_**Saari galiyon mein saare baazar mein**_

_**(made her wear the earings and bangles)**_

_**Aanchal basanti hai jisme se chhanti hai**_

_**Jo maine puji hai moorat pyaar ki**_

_**(She was about to go when Sachin pulled her and again started kissing her)**_

_**Jaane kaisi hai ye dori**_

_**Main bandha hun jisse gori**_

_**Tere naino ne meri neendon ki kar li hai chori**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chha gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**IMAGINATION OVER**_

* * *

They were lost in the Sonali snaps her finger

Sonali:Quarter aa gaya hai bhaiyya ek doosre ko baad mein acche se room mein dekh leejiyega Chalen?

They went to the was very much tired

Sachin: Shyamu kaka

Kaka: Aaya maalik

Sachin: Quarter pe humara rehne ka intezam kiya hai na kaka

Kaka: Arey maalik aapka phone aate hi kamre saaf karwa diye they...

Sachin: Ye saaman andar rakhwa deejiye

Kaka: Jee

After sometime

Purvi came inti the kitchen

Purvi: Kaka... Khaane ke liye kya hai ?sabko bahot bhook lagi hai aap fatafat le aaiye

She was about to Kaka called her

Kaaka: Badi maalkin

Purvi: Kya hya

Kaaka: Badi maalikin wo mujhe maaf kar deejiye...wo darasal aapke aane ki khabar aadhe ghante pehle mili hai myjhe isliye kamre toh saaf karwa diye they lekin khaane ka kuchh intezam nahi hai

Purvi: Arey...chaliye koi baat nahi...khaane ka saaman to hai na

Kaaka: Jee

Purvi: Accha aap jaiye main dekhti hun

Kaaka: Main madat kar dun ?

Purvi: Nahi main dekhti hun aap jaiye

Kaaka: Jee accha

Kaaka went away..Purvi was worried

Purvi: Ab kya karun...sabko toh bhook lagi hai

Taasha and Sonali had also came

Taasha: Kya hua di itni pareshan kyun ho ho...?

Purvi told her the problem...

Sonali: Itni jaldi sabka khaana kaise banega?

As she completed she heard three voices together

"Khaana hum banayenge"

Sonali: Aap log ?

Kavin: Jee haan khaana hum log banayenge

Taasha: Lekin aap log kyun khaana banayenge hum teeno abhi fatafat bana dete hain kuchh

Vivek: Jee nahi aap bahar jaaiye aur lawn mein baithke aaram se gappe ladaiye...patte kheliye

Purvi: Arey lekin khaana aap nahi bana paayenge aur phir hum teeno milke aadhe ghante mein khaana bana lenge

Sachin(holded her hands): Bilkul nahi.. Hum log aap logon ko yahan ghumaane leke aaye hain kaam karwaane nahi ab bhala aap ladies saal mein 365 din kaam karti hain... Thakti bhi nahi..isliye aaj khaana hum banayenge

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: lekin vekin kuchh nahi chaliye bahar sabhi Vivek in sab ko bahar le jao

Vivek: Jee bhaiyya ...Chaliye Bhabhi chaliye...Taasha chalo bahar

Vivek makes them sit in the lawn

* * *

HERE IN THE KITCHEN

Sachin: Ready boys

Vivek,Kavin: Ready

Sachin: Haan toh...kaam baant lete hain... Aa Vivek tum aattta lagao aur rotiyan belo

Kavin tum daal banao aur main banaunga sabzi

Vivek,Kavin: Yes boss

All started cooking

* * *

HERE IN LAWN

Sonali : Di ye log khaana to bana lenge na

Purvi: Aaj to sabkuchh raam bharose hai

* * *

HERE IN KITCHEN

Kavin had added too much water to made the rotis but added too much water in the was cooking fine but something was definitely going to happen

* * *

HERE IN LAWN

About 1 hour passed but food wasn't yet ready

Taasha: Di mujhe to pakka gadbad lagti hai...

Purvi: Haan..ek ghanta ho gaya abhi tak khaana nahi bana

Sonali: Di chalke dekhen kya ?

Purvi: Haan chalo chalke dekhte hain

**Three of them went to the kitchen and were shocked to see the condition of the kitchen.. And the way three of them were cooking**

Purvi: He bhagwaan ye kitchen ki kya haalat kar di aap logon ne

Taasha: Humne kaha tha ki hum log khaana bana lete hain lekin aap log

Sonali: Aap log hatiye yahan se hum log bana lenge khaana ek ghanta ho gaya abhi tak...

Vivek: Aap log phir uth aayi..dekhiye aap log bahar jaiye jahan itni der intezaar kiya hai wahan thodi der aur sahi jaiye aap log hu..hu..

They all went from there

After sometime

Vivek: Bhaiyya ye khaane layak toh hoga na ?

Sachin: Ab ye toh humari patniyan hi batayengi

Kavin: Jo bhi hai leke chalna padega

They called the ladies..All sit on the dinning Everything was in pots and covered

Sonali: Dekh hi lete hain aapki cooking

She opened a bowl and it had Dal in it

Sonali picked the serving spoon and took the daal but it was more water...and looked yellow water

Sonali: Ye daal hai..?Dal ke dane dhundhne niklun toh mushkil se do chaar dikhenge

Taasha opened another pot .It contained rotis but when she saw roti

Taasha: Isey roti kehte hain? Roti nahi hai ye.. Hindustan ka naksha hai naksha

Sonali:Aur wo bhi jala hua

Purvi opened another pot and it contained sabzi and it looked perfect

Sonali: Wah di ye sabzi dekhne mein toh bahot acchi hai zara chakho to

Purvi tasted it

Sachin: Kaisi hai ?

Purvi: Bahot acchi hai.

She took more and started eating it

Kavin: Bhabhi ko pasand aayi hai iska matlab sabzi bahot acchi banai hai aapne

Sachin: Accha lao main bhi toh chakhun?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin

Sachin: Arey kyun nahi mujhe bhi chakhni hai

Purvi: Sabzi bahot acchi hai isliye main aapse share nahi karungi infact kisi se share nahi karungi...

Sachin(snatching the bowl): Arey lao

Purvi: Sachin rukiye

Sachin tasted it and then looked at

Sachin: Hmm... Toh ye baat hai isliye mujhe chakkhne nahi de rahi thi

Kavin: Kya hua bhaiyya

Sachin: Sabzi mein garam masala aur mirch zyada mujhe bura na lage isliye tumhari bhabhi chupchaap kha rahi thi

Vivek: Kya pyaar hai...

A smile appeared on both faces

Vivek: Sabzi toh paani daalke garam karenge toh thik ho jayegi lekin ye daal aur roti toh bilkul khaane layak nahi hai hum phenk kar aate hain

Vivek was about to pick when

Sonali,Taasha: Rukiye

Vivek: Kya hua ?

Taasha: Khaana koi nahi phekega

Kavin: lekin ye toh bilkul khaane layak nahi hai Kaun khayega isey?

Sonali: Hum khayenge...aap logon ne itni mehnat karke aur itne pyaar se humare liye banaya hai hum isey zarur khayenge

**Kavin and Vivek took the sabzi and went to the kitchen and brought it again to the hall .Everyone ate the food.**

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**

**Everyone had came to a Bhedaghaat- a water fall in Jabalpur**

**Sachin came to Purvi**

Sachin: Purvi..wo dekho kya hai

Purvi looked where he pointed

Sachin picked her up.

Purvi: Sachin ye sab aap kya kar rahe hain Sachin...utaariye Mujhe...

But he took her in arms and took her to the fall

_**Zehnaseeb Zehnaseeb**_

_**Tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

_**Mere kareeb, Mere habeeb**_

_**Tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

They started playing with water and throwing water on each other

Vivek looked at Taasha

Taasha: Nahi Vivek main nahi..nahi

Vivek held her hand

Vivek: Arey chalo toh

Taasha: Nahi Vivek paani bahot thanda hai nahi...

But he took her with him

Kavin and Sonali looked at each other .Kavin came near Sonali but she moved backwards

Kavin: Daro mat...aisa kuchh karne ka irada nahi hai mera

Sonali's feet accidently slipped and Kavin held her

_**Eyelock**_

_**Zehnaseeb Zehnaseeb**_

_**tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

_**Mere karib mere habib**_

_**tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

_**They both came out of the eyelock**_

* * *

IN THE EVENING

They all went to their Kuldevi's temple and prayed to her and returned back

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Sachvi Side**

**They were in the in their were dimmed and only the light came through moon and stars dim light**

**Purvi was standing seeing those .Sachin came near to him and hugged her from turned and their eyes connected and He came more closer to her...and holded her hands**

Sachin: Purvi... Thanks

Purvi: Thanks kyun bol rahe hain aap ?

Sachin: Kyunki tum meri zindagi mein aayi aur mujhe itni khushi di hai

Purvi: Shukriya toh mujhe aapka karna chahiye...Aapse hi mujhe accha parivar mila hai

_**Both of them were again lost in each other...Sachin came closer to hugged her and moved his hand on her back**_

_**Dheere jalna Dheere jalna Dheere jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**(He moved her strands and put them behind her ears )**_

_**Dheere Dheere Dheere Dheere Dheere jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**(He pulled the dori of her blouse )**_

_**Kaanch ka sapna gal hi na jaaye**_

_**(He kissed on her back)**_

_**Soch samajhke Aanch rakhna**_

_**Dheere jalna dheere jalna dheere jalna**_

_**Dheere jalna dheere jalna dheere jalna**_

_**(picked her in his arms )**_

_**Dheere dheere dheere dheere dheere jalna**_

_**(Put her on the bed)**_

_**Hona hai jo hona hai wo**_

_**hone se wo rukta nahi**_

_**aasma toh jhukta nahi**_

_**Dheere jalna dheere jalna dheere jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

* * *

_**VIVESHA SIDE**_

_**Taasha came out of the washroom she was in towel gown..Vivek came to her and came more held her waist and started kissing on her neck and she was melting in his kisses**_

_**Teri roop ki halki dhoop mein**_

_**Do hi pal hain jeene hain**_

_**Teri aankh mein dekh chuka hun**_

_**Vo sapne hain seene hain**_

_**Aankhon mein sapno ki kirchey hai**_

_**Chubhti hai**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheerey jalna dheerey jalna**_

_**(He picked her up and brought her to the bed and started kissing on her neck and evry inch)**_

_**Dheerey Dheerey Dheerey Dheerey jalna**_

_**(He wildly sucked her lips and she was melting in his warmth)**_

_**Hona hai jo hona hai wo**_

_**Hone se wo rukta nahi**_

_**aasma toh jhukta nahi**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheere jalna Dheere jalna**_

* * *

_**SACHVI SIDE**_

_**Sachin was kissing on her chest and trying to remove her Sari**_

_**Purvi again had tears of happiness**_

_**Socha na tha Zindagi aise**_

_**Phir se milegi jeeney ke liye**_

_**Aankhon ko pyaas lagegi**_

_**Apne hi aansu peeney ke liye**_

_**(He kissed on her forehead)**_

_**Dheere dheere dheerey dheerey dheerey jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheerey jalna dheerey jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**Kaanch ka sapna gal hi na jaaye**_

_**Soch samajh ke aanch rakhna**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheerey jalna dheerey jalna**_

_**(They spent their lovely night making love)**_

* * *

**SOVIN SIDE**

**Sonali arranged the pillows in the middle when she saw Kavin coming from other side .**

**Kavin came to her and removed the pillow which were in middle and sat beside him**

**He was lost in her eyes and came more the first time they felt attracted to each other.**

**Kavin hugged felt warmth and feeling of calmness...**

**Tears rolled by her wiped them.**

Kavin: Main nahi jaanta ki ye rishta kyun bana hai kisliye bana itna samjha hai ki rishte yun hi nahi bante

Sonali was silent and didn't speak anything as she didn't knew what to say

Kavin: Sonali... Ye toh nahi jaanta ki ye shaadi,iske kya maine hain lekin aaj pata nahi kyun man keh raha hi ki is rishte ko aur tumhe dil se apnau... Aaj ek wada karta hun tumse tumhare jeevan saathi ka ye saath pure dil se nibhane ki ek mauka ek koshish zarur karunga... Mujhe nahi pata ki usme safal ho bhi paunga ya nahi lekin koshish puri karunga

Sonali: Koshish sirf ek taraf se to nahi hoti naa. Agar tum koshish karna chaahte ho to main bhi pichhey nahi hatungi ek mauka dungi main bhi is rishtey ko

Kavin smiled

Kavin: So jao... Raat bahot ho gayi hai

* * *

**HERE IN BHOPAL**

**IN KAUSHALA MANSION**

Dashrath was doing some paper came to her

Sumitra: Ye kya kar rahe hain ji

Dashrath: Property aur company ke papers hain , kaha tha na tumse ki Sachin ki shadi hote hi sab kuchh uske naam ho jayega kal Mishra ji ko bulaya kagazi karwahi puri karwa denge wo

Sumitra: Ye toh bahot accha socha hai aapne un teeno ke lautte hi Sachin ke naam property ka sabse bada hissa rakhiyega aur Company ka M.D bhi usey banaiye ...

Dashrath: Sach Sumitra tum meri zindagi mein aake usey khushi se bhar chuki ho Sachin tumhara apna beta nahi hai Kaushalya ke marne ke baad tumne usey sambhala hai aur aaj itne saalon baad bhi tum teeno bacchon mein se uska naam sabse pehle leti ho koi aur hota toh apne bacche ke baare mein pehle sochta

Sumitra: Ye kya keh rahe hain aap kya Sachin mera apna beta nahi...? Kya main uski maa nahi ? Bas kokh se nahi janma usey paala posa bada toh maine hi kiya hai usey

Dashrath: Aisi baat nahi hhai Sumitra tumne toh usey apne khoon se seencha hai...itna pyaar toh shayad uski apni maa bhi na karti... Accha chhodo ye sab baatein parson wo log aa rahe hain..

Sumitra: Jaanti hun...aisa kariye dava le lijiye aur so jaiye ye kaam toh baad me bhi hota rahega

* * *

ONE DAY AFTER

They all had came back to was busy doing their work... The door was open when someone stepped in

"Radhe Radhe "

Sumitra: Jamuna tum

Jamuna: Aa gayi sethani tumhari Jamuna... bheetar aa sakti hun

Sumitra: Arey aao aao bahar mat khadi raho...

Jamuna: Kaisi ho Sethani

Sumitra: Main thik hun tum batao

Jamuna: Main toh waisi hi hun... Suna hai apne teeno beton ka byaah kar diya tumne

Sumitra: Bilkul thik suna hai... Purvi,Sonali,Taasha beta aao

Three of them came

Sumitra: Beta ye Jamuna hai pair chhuo inke

Three of them touch her feet

Jamuna: Khus raho khus raho

All of them went from there only Sumitra and Jamuna were there and some unusual conversation took place between both...

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Purvi was doing some work in her Vivek came to her**

Vivek: Savdhan hoshiyar JAITRA company ke M.D Sachin Raghuvanshi padhaar rahe hain

Purvi: JAITRA company ke M.D?

Vivek: Haan Bhabhi Abhi abhi Baba se sunke aa raha hun...kal se Sachin bhaiyya company ke M.D honge

Sachin came in

Purvi: Ye Vivek bhaiyya kya keh rahe hain aapko Kal hi M.D bana diya jayega

Vivek got a call

Vivek: Bhabhi main aata hun

He went from there

Sachin: Bilkul thik keh raha hai Vivek

Purvi: Lekin is sab ki itni jaldi kya hai ?

Sachin: Wahi toh mujhe samjh nahi aa raha hai ki baba itni jaldi kyun kar rahe hain ye sab

Purvi sat on the bed

Sachin: Tum khush nahi ho kya

Purvi: Kaisi baaten kar rahe hain aap aapki tarrakki ho aur main khush na houn

Sachin: Toh phir gumsum kyun ho

Purvi: M.D banne ke baad aapke paas mere liye time thodi na hoga

Sachin: Ye tumse kisne kaha? Aur waise bhi jo tumhari jagah hai na mere dil mein usey koi taakat koi position kam nahi kar sakti

He hugged her .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you like this chap... guys please pray for my friend Kalpana ...you all know her condition **

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Everyone was in the garden, A big tank filled with colored water and colors filled in plates **

_**Kishore(singing): Taal se taal mile more babua **_

_**Baaje dhol mridang **_

_**Man se man ka mel jo ho toh **_

_**(Whole family came downstairs...in the garden )**_

_**Rang se mil jaye Rang **_

_**Ho... Holi khelen Raghuveera**_

_**(Dashrath came to him and started dancing and singing)**_

_**Dashrath: Holi khele Raghuveera avadh mein**_

_**Holi khelen Raghuveera**_

_**All: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein **_

_**Holi khelen Raghuveera **_

**_(Janak and Sunaina had also came there )_**

**_Janak: Arey Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

**_(Both hug each other,also Sumitra and Sunaina)_**

**_Dashrath: Hil mil aayen log lugaai _**

**_All: Hil mil aave log lugaai _**

**_Janak: Hil mil aave log lugaai _**

**_Bhayi mehran mein Veera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

**_Dashrath: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi kheren Raghuveera_**

**_Holi kheren Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

_**All: Holi khelen Raghuveera Avadh mein **_

_**Holi khelen Raghuveera**_

**_Sumitra: Taniko sharam nahi aaye _**

**_Dekhe nahi apni umariya _**

**_All: Taniko sharam nahi aaye _**

**_Dekhe nahi apni umariya_**

**_Sunaina: Ho saath baras mein ishq ladaaye _**

**_Saath baras mein ishq ladaaye _**

**_Purvi: Mukhde pe rang lagaye bada rangeela sawariya _**

**_Chunri pe daale aveera avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera_**

**_All: Hori kheren Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera_**

**_Sachin: Haan hil mil aave log lugaai _**

**_Bhayi mehlan mein veera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera _**

**_Kavin: Ab ke faag mo se khelo na hori _**

**_Tohri shapath main umariya ki thodi _**

**_Dekhen hai upar se jhaanke nahi andar sajaniya _**

**_Vivek: Dekhen hai upar se jhaanke nahi andar sajaniya_**

**_Dashrath: Umra chadhi hai dil to jawan hai_**

**_Janak: Umra chadhi hai dil toh jawan hai _**

**_Sachin: Bahon mein bharke mujhe zara jhanka de paijaniya _**

**_Kavin,Vivek: Bahon mein bharke mujhe zara jhanka de paijaniya _**

**_Sachin: Saanchi kahe hai kabira avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera _**

**_Kavin: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Sonali: Hil mil aave log lugai _**

**_Taasha: Bhayi mehlan mein Avira avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera _**

**_All: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**All of them were sitting in the hall**

Sachin: Baba Aaj ka program bhi vakai accha ho gaya

Purvi: Haan Baba... aisi holi toh Gwalior mein bhi nahi kheli humne

Vivek: Exactly Baba aaj toh itna maza aaya ki bas puchho mat...

Sonali: Haan Bauji ne bhi bahot maza kiya aaj pehli baar itni masti karte dekha unhe

Kavin and Sonali came downstairs with a suitcase...

Sachin: Arey tum dono kahan chal diye ?

Kavin: Baba hum log Jhansi jaate hain... Maa ko Mamaji ka phone aaya tha unhone kaha ki hum unse ek baar mil aaye unki tabyat thik nahi hai

Vivek: Main bhi chalun bhaiyya

Taasha: Haan hum bhi chalen bhaiyya

Kavin: Nahi uski koi zaruat nahi , hum hokar aate hain...Accha Baba chalte hain(touches feet of Dashrath )

And both of them went away

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Everyone was having dinner**

Dashrath: Sab aa gaye Lekin, Tumhari Maa kahan hai bete... (calling Sumitra) Sumitra... Sumitra

Purvi: Baba mujhe toh fikar ho rahi hai abhi wahin se aa rahi hun Maa ko bulane gayi thi darwaza hi nahi khola unhone

Dashrath: Arey...tabyat toh thik hai uski?Main dekh kar aata hun

He went upstairs... and saw the room locked

Dashrath: Sumitra... Sumitra... darwaza kholo

Sumitra opens the door in anger...

Dashrath: Kya hua Sumitra tum...(he enters the room and Sumitra locks the door )

**OUTSIDE**

**All of them were worried**

Sachin: Ek ghanta ho gaya aisi kya baaten kar rahen hain Maa Baba

Purvi: Mujhe toh unki tabyat ki fikar ho rahi hai ...kahin Holi mein unki tabyat...

Taasha: Nahi di Maa ki tabyat ko kuchh hota toh wo aapse ya mujhse toh bolti hi na

**INSIDE ROOM **

Dashrath: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Sumitra... Kahan chali gayi hai tumhari mamta tum...Sachin ko itni badi saza kaise de sakti ho

Sumitra: Aap hi ne kaha tha na ki itne saalon mein maine Kavin ke hisse ka kuchh nahi maanga to ab agar maang rahi hun toh isme galat kya hai ?

Dashrath: Meri jaan maang lo Sumitra, Ye main nahi kar sakta, Sachin mein mere praan baste hain

Sumitra: Toh thik hai lagne deejiye Raghuvanshiyon ke naam pe kalank tod deejiye apna vachan

**AFTER A LOT OF DISCUSSION**

Vivek: Bhaiyya hume lagta hai hume upar jaake dekhna hi hoga

Purvi: Haan chaliye ...

Sumitra and Dashrath came out ..

Sachin: Kya hua maa baba itni der se...

Sumitra: Tumhare Baba tumse kuchh baat karna chaahte hain Sachin... Bataiye ji

Sachin: Kahiye na baba

Dashrath: Sachin,Lawn mein aao mere saath

They went to the lawn

Sachin: Kahiye Baba kya baat hai ?

Dashrath turned around so that he could not face him

Dashrath: Beta tumhe toh pata hai ki Kaushalya tumhari sagi maa ke jaane ke baad maine Sumitra se shadi ki thi taaki tumhari dekh bhaal acche se ho sake

Sachin: Haan Baba ye sab toh main jaanta hun

Dashrath: Shaadi hone se pehle Sumitra ne ye shaadi karne liye shart rakhi thi usne mujhse do vachan maangne ka vachan liya tha aur us waqt tum teen saal ke they toh tumhari parwarish ko dekhte huye maine uski shart maan li thi, Aaj Sumitra ne mujhse vo vachan maange hain

Sachin: Kya maanga maa ne

Dashrath: Pehla ye ki tumhari jagah Kavin ko JAITRA group ka M.D banaya jaaye

Sachin: Aur dusra?

Dashrath(with tears): Dusra ye ki tum,is ghar se 14 saal ke liye door rahoge, is company se judi kisi post ka, kisi kaam ka kisi paise ka koi istemaal nahi karoge, is ghar ki di hui kisi chiz, Gehne kapde kuchh bhi istemaal nahi karoge

Sachin: Bas itni si baat Baba, Maa(to Sumitra), Main aapse naraz hun ye baat aap khud bhi toh mujh se keh sakti thi na, Baba se vachan vagereh maangne ki kya zaruat thi, Haq se kehti ye sab mujhe ...Kya maa... (hugged him), Main toh bahot khush hun maa mera bhai Kavin m.d banega...main toh khud ye chaahta tha infact khud Baba se khud aisa bolne wala tha aur accha hai maa jo main 14 saal tak us se door rahunga, isi tarah toh vo buddhu khud se kuchh sikhega... Maa Baba main kal hi niklunga, Main Purvi ko batake aata hun

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

Sachin told everything to Purvi

Purvi: Aap Kavin bhaiyya ke liye itna khush hain

Sachin: Haan, isi tarah se toh wo kaam sikhega

Purvi: Aapne mere baare me socha

Sachin:Tum yahan rehke maa baba ki sevaa karna

Purvi(with tears): Aapko ye sab kehte huye sharam nahi aati aapne ek bhi baar mere baare mein nahi socha ki main kaise rahungi 14 saal aapke bina

Sachin: Arey Arey Purvi rona band karo

Purvi: Aapne socha bhi kaise ki main aapke bina rahungi main saans liye bina reh sakti hun par ek pal bhi aapke bina nahi reh sakti phir ye toh 14 saal ki baat hai

Sachin: Accha baba tum rona band karo, tum bhi chalna mere sath

Purvi: Sach

Sachin hugged her

Sachin: Haan haan baba sach

Vivek entered

Vivek: Sirf bhabhi nahi bhaiyya main bhi chalunga aapke sath

Sachin: Nahi Vivek tu yahan rehke Maa baba ka khayal rakhega

Vivek: Nahi bhaiyya aur aap rokenge bhi nahi mujhe

Sachin : Arey lekin yahan

Vivek: Maa baba ka khayal rakhne ke liye Taasha,Kavin bhaiyya aur Sonali bhabhi bhi rahengi lekin main aapke saath rahunga aur bhaiya agar ek bhi pal ke liye aapne mujhe apna bhai mana ho toh aap nahi rokenge mujhe

Sachin: Thik hai tu bhi chal lekin Taasha, useey

Vivek: usey main samjha dunga bhaiyya

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**All of them were ready to go, they came to Dashrath's room to take their blessing**

Sachin: Accha maa baba chalta hun

Sachvi touched his feet

Vivek also touched their feet

Sumitra: Tu bhi jaa raha hai Vivek

Vivek: Tumne jo faisla liya hai uske baad rehna kaun chahta hai is Ghar me

he went away

Sachin: Fikar mat karo maa... abhi Vivek gusse mein hai thode dino mein main usey samja bujha ke vapas bhej dunga

They started leaving when

Sumitra: Purvi

Purvi: Jee maa

Sumitra: ye faisla sirf Sachin ke liye hai tum chaaho toh ruk sakti ho yahan

Purvi: Aatma aur shareer alag rehke zinda reh sakte hain maa? Mere pran baste hain inme ye jahan jayenge main bhi toh inke saath hi jaungi ...Accha maa chalte hain

They went from there

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

**Sovin came to know what happened in Kaushal mansion... So they came back to Bhopal**

Kavin came inside shouting

Kavin: Maa, Maa...

Sumitra: Arey Kavin tu aa gaya dekh aaj sab kuchh khaane mein teri pasand ka bana hai

Kavin: Bas karo maa jo tumne kiya hai uske baad mera man tumhe maa bolne ko nahi kar raha aur tum sochti hun main tumhare haath ka khaunga

Sumitra: Aisa mat bol Kavin dekh aaj jo kuchh maine kiya hai tere bhale ke liye kiya hai

Kavin: Kaisa bhala maa , Kaisa bhala jis bhai ko main jaan se zyada chaahta tha, usey tumne bahar nikaal diya... isme mera bhala kahan se hua

Sumitra: Dekh Kavin mujhse behes mat kar

Kavin: Haan kyunki apni safai mein kuchh kehne layak bacha hi kahan hai aapke paas , Thik hai maa jo saza tumne aaj unhe di hai na wahi saza aaj ke baad se tumhara apna beta bhugtega , Bas dekhti jaana tum

And he went from there

* * *

**HERE IN SOVIN'S ROOM**

**In front of the pool in their room, Kavin was lying on the floor**

Sonali came up to him

Sonali: Tum yahan kyu lete ho

Kavin: Jis halat mein mere bhaiyya honge main bhi usi tarah rahunga ..Tum jaake so jao

Sonali: Tum wahan nahi rahoge toh mujhe neend nahi aayegi ... main wahin soungi jahan tum rahoge

Kavin looked at her with pain and tears in his eyes and hugged her

Kavin: Sonali... main bahot bura bhai hun, main chaahke bhi apne bhai ke liye kuchh nahi kar paa raha ... Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai kash ke main paida hote hi..

As he was about to say it when Sonali kept her hand on his lips

Sonali: Khabardar jo tumne dubara aisa kuchh kaha toh...

There was complete silence... they were lost in each others eyes ... Kevin's Face slowly moved towards Sonali...and they were again lost in each other's warmth

**_O Rasiya Rasiya..._**

**_(Kavin locked her lips with hers and she didn't protest )_**

**_Baawli si preet mori _**

**_Ab chain kaise paaye _**

**_(He kept on placing kisses on her lips and she responded back)_**

_**Aaja Rasiya mohe **_

**_Ang laga le _**

**_Baawli si preet mori ab chain kaise paaye _**

**_aaja Rasiya mohe Ang laga le _**

**_(He started giving her deep kisses and then removed her sari from front and started kissing on her neck and breasts.. )_**

**_Ang laga le Ang laga le _**

**_Ang laga le Ang laga le _**

**_(His hand went to her back and he pulled her blouse dori again removed the buckle from her hair and kissed her deeply )_**

**_Tan ek jaan ek apna ho jahan ek _**

**_Aise lipte rooh se rooh ke ho jaaye imaan ek_**

**_This way they continued their night love making _**

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**Three of them were wandering from here to there ...**

Vivek: Aur kitna chalenge bhaiyya

Sachin: Aaj raat kisi lodge ya hotel mein ruk jaate hain phir kal ka kal dekhenge

Vivek: Wo toh thik hai bhaiyya lekin Lodge ya hotel mein ruke toh logon ko khaas taur pe media walon ko wahan aane mein 2 minute nahi lagenge

Purvi: Aaj raat hum Narendra Chachaji ke ghar nahi ruk sakte ?

Sachin: Ruk toh sakte hain Purvi lekin unse kahenge kya?

Purvi: Uski fikar aap mat keejiye maine unhe sab bata diya hai phone karke aur ye wada bhi le liya hai ki wo Maa Baba se lade nahi

Sachin: Thik hai toh phir chalo unke ghar

**AT SALUNKHE'S HOUSE **

**They reach at his residence,three of them take his blessing and sit down to talk to him**

Narendra: Tum log isey apna hi ghar samjho aur jab tak chaaho tab tak raho

Sachin: Nahi Chachaji hum kal hi yahan se nikal jayenge

Narendra: Main jaanta tha jaanta tha tumhara jawab kya hoga...kyunki main jaanta hun tum kitne khuddar ho isliye hi maine tumhare liye kuchh socha hai... ye dekho (shows him a booklet )

Ye mera farmhouse hai Indore mein, yahan maine ek building plan set up kiya tha,par zameen main sheher se bahot door hai,log bhi ikka dukka hi hai wahan, isliye zyada chala nahi ye plan,lekin main ye jaanta hun ki tum dono ye kaam bakhubi kar sakte ho is plan ko develope kar sakte ho

Sachin: Par Chachaji humara is field mein koi experience nahi hai

Narendra: Jaanta hun main ki tumhare liye ye kaam naya hai lekin koshish karne mein kya burai hai aur waise bhi kehte hain na koshish karne waalon ki kabhi haar nahi hoti...

Sachin: Chachaji aapne itna sab kuchh socha uske liye main..

Narendra: Lo bhayi Chacha bhi keh diya aur... aisi baaten bhi kar raha hai... dunga ek...Nirmala...Nirmala(Calling a lady)

Narendra: Ye lo bhayi..

Three of them touch her feet

Vivek: Kaisi ho Kaaki ?

Nirmala: Bilkul thik hun mere shaitaan

Narendra: Nirmala, In dono ko zara inke kamre

Nirmala: Aao tum logon ko tumhare kamre dikhati hun chalo

* * *

IN A ROOM

Purvi was searching something in her suitcase when Nirmala comes in

Nirmala: Purvi

Purvi: Jee Chachi ji

Nirmala: Beta mere saath zara aana

Purvi goes to her room along with her

Nirmala takes out something from the Almirah

Purvi: Jee Chachiji

Nirmala(giving a box): Ye lo beta pehen lo

Purvi looks inside the box, those were very heavy jwellery

Purvi: Nahi Chachi ji main ye sab nahi le sakti

Nirmala: Beta ye toh mera aashirwad hai

Purvi: Nahi Chachi ji phir bhi ye sab main nahi le sakti

Nirmala: Dekho beta, Main jaanti hun, jo kuchh hua usme tum ghar se ek gehna bhi nahi leke nikli hogi aur is tarah accha nahi lagta bete ye soona maatha, soone haath, soona gala ek suhagan ke liye thik nahi hai bete... accha ek minute

She took out some more things

Nirmala: Ye toh le hi sakti ho na tum

Purvi looked at those , there was a very light chain, green glass bangles ,small earings , and a smallsmall smiled as all these things she could went to her room

* * *

IN THE ROOM

**She saw Sachin lying on the bed, His shoes were still in his feet...He was having a nap. She smiled and slowly came to the bed took off his shoes and as she was about to massage his legs... Sachin quickly woke up **

Sachin: Arey arey ye kya kar rahi ho tum..

Purvi: Aapke pair daba rahi thi thak gaye they naa aap

Sachin: Purvi...Purvi please... ye sab mat kiya karo mujhe bahot takleef hoti hai

Purvi: Takleef lekin kyun?

Sachin(cubing her face): Purvi ...Purvi hum dono ka darza barabar ka hai...kitni baar kahun ki tumhari jagah mere pairon mein nahi dil mein hai... Main pati hun tumhara pyaar karta hun tumse bhagwan nahi hun tumhara

Purvi: Par mere liye toh aap hi mere bhagwan hain, puchhiye mere dil se har roz ye aap hi ki puja karta hai

Sachin holded her hands and hugged her

Sachin: Main kitna khushnaseeb hun,jo bhagwan ne tumhe meri kismat mein likha hai

Purvi: Nahi kismat toh meri buland thi joh jise pujaa usey paa liya

Tears rolled by her cheeks

Sachin: Arey ro kyun rahi ho tum

Purvi: Kuchh nahi

Sachin: Mujhe batao

Purvi: Kuchh nahi , kehte hain, acchi chizon ki zyada taarif karo toh kabhi kabhi khud ki nazar lag jaati hai

She got up and was about to go when Sachin pulled her hand ...and they were inches apart from each other...

Sachin: Acchi chizo ki taarif mat karo par unhe chaah to sakte hain naa

* * *

**HERE IN KAUSHAL MANSION **

**In Vivesha's room **

Taasha was making the bed when she remembered something

**FLASHBACK**

Vivek entered the room

Taasha: Ye sab kya ho gaya, Sachin Bhaiyaa aur Di... 14 saal...

Vivek: 14 saal tum alag reh paaogi mujhse

Taasha: Kya matlab?

Vivek(holded her hands): Yaad hai Taashu maine tumse kuchh kaha tha shadi ki pehli subah ki agar zindagi mein kabhi mujhe kisi karan bhaiyya ka saath dene ke liye tumse alag hona pade to tum kya karogi to tumne kaha tha ki tum intezaar karogi umra bhar mere liye ... Wo waqt aa gaya hai Taashu

Taasha: Tum... tum... bhaiyya aur di ke saath jaana chaahte ho ?

Vivek: Haan Taashu

Taasha: Main bhi chalungi tumhare saath

Vivek: Nahi Taasha,agar tum yahan se jaogi toh Baba ka is ghar ka Jaitra group ka khayal kaun rakhega, farz karo kabhi Kavin bhaiyya aur Sonali Bhabhi ko kahin jaana pada aur achanak kuchh emergency hui toh koi toh hona chahiye na ghar pe ... isliye main chahta hun tum yahin ruko Baba aur...unka khayal rakho...please...

Taasha had tears in her eyes

Taasha: Thik hai tum jao Maine tab bhi yahi kaha tha aur ab bhi yahi kahungi main zindagi bhar tumhara intezar karungi...

**FLASHBACK OVER **

* * *

**SACHVI SIDE **

**Sachin moved his hands in her hair**

Sachin: Tumhe pata hai Purvi, pehli baar jab maine tumhe dekha tha to mujhe kya accha laga tha tumhare baare mein

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Tumhari yahi saadgi... Jism pe ek gehna nahi ...lekin phir bhi Itni khoobsurat,itni maasoom toh bas dua hi ho sakti hai ...

Purvi blushed ...and he pulled her in his arms ...and both if them slept hugging each other

* * *

**A/N : Well guys this chap was on special demand Kalpana hope she gets well soon... i m praying for her you also make prayers that she gets well soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -Thanks to those who reviewed ...Here is the next chap **

* * *

**Trio reach Indore**

**At the construction site **

Narendra: Lo bhayi aa gayi tumhari manzil ...Ye dekho Sachin ye hai construction site...kisi zamane mein lehlehate hare bhare khet hua karte they yahan ab toh banjar zameen hai ...

Yahin tumhe apna kaam shuru karna hai

Sachin: Jee Chachaji

Narendra: Aao tumhe tumhara ghar dikhata hun

**About 10 Km away was a bunglow...**

Narendra: Ye raha tumhara ghar...Teeno aaram se reh paaoge

Sachin: Ghar toh bahot accha hai Chachaji ...

Vivek: Haan lekin Chachaji yahan aas paas toh koi nahi hai aur main city se bhi door hai

Narendra: Haan ye socha tha maine isliye kuchh din ruko yahan phir main city mein hi tumhare rehne ka intezam karwa dunga

Sachin: Nahi Chachaji uski zaruat nahi hogi... ye ghar accha hai

Purvi: Haan Chachaji aapne jitna kiya hai wo kaafi hai humare liye

Sachin: Purvi bilkul thik keh rahi hai Chachaji...

Narendra: Thik hai bhayi jaisi tumhari marzi...ye lo ghar ki chaabiyan...ek do din mein 1-2 naukar ka intezam kar deta hun

Purvi: Uski zaruat nahi padegi chachaji teen hi toh log hain ghar mein

Narendra: Zaruat hai bete tumhe jab byaah ke laaye they toh waada kiya tha tumhe takleef nagi hone denge...aur phir jab Sachin aur Vivek kaam se jayenge toh akeli pad jaogi tum.. isliye dekh dunga ...accha ab tum raho main chalta hun thik hai...

Sachvi,Vivek: Namaste Chachaji

**He went from there...Sachvi and Vivek had started arranging things in the house...Purvi was busy in arranging the kitchen .Sachin Saw her...she was standing on a stool to keep things in the shelf **

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi ho tum Stool pe chhadhke gir jaogi ...

Purvi: Aap bahar ka kaam ...dekhiye...

**As she was about to say further her feet slipped and she was about to fall ...but Sachin held her...**

**Both of them were lost in each other **

**_Khamoshiyan Aawaz hai _**

**_Tum sunne toh aao kabhi _**

**_Chhookar tumhe Khil jayengi_**

**_(He started kissing on her neck and she was lost )_**

**_Ghar inko bulao kabhi_**

**_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan... teri meri khamoshiyan_**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan_**

**Purvi held him back...**

Purvi: Chhodiye na Sachin

Sachin(again kissing): Chhodne ka man nahi hai

Purvi: Sachin kaam bahot hai please...

Sachin: Naa...

**Sachin was kissing Purvi when Suddenly Vivek came to the kitchen..and he saw them like that he remembered Taasha's face ...Purvi was lost in Sachin when her eyes suddenly open and she saw Vivek...she tried to push Sachin back **

Purvi : Sachin hatiye

Vivek was about to go when ...

Sachin: Kya hua?

Purvi: Vivek bhaiya...

Sachin moved from there

Sachin: Arey Vi..Vivek bahar kyun khade ho andar aao na

Vivek: Vo bhabhi main ye puchhne aaya tha ki main bazar jaa raha hun kuchh saman laane aapko kuchh mangwana hai kya ?

Purvi: Haan Vivek bhaiyya kuchh saman to hai...ek minute main list deti hun

She gave him list .Vivek was about to go

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya ...

Vivek: Jee bhabhi

Purvi: Aap is tarah se Taasha ko chhodke aaye ho ? Aap...

Vivek: Uske bhale ke liye hi ussy chhidke aaya hun bhabhi taki usey meri tarah takleefon se guzarna naa pade

Purvi: Aur aapse alag rehke jo usey takleef ho rahi hai uska kya?

Vivek: Kam se kam vo sukhi to hai bhabhi

Purvi: Aapko aisa lagta hai ki aapse alag rehke vo khush hogi

Vivek: Sukoon toh hoga usey

Sachin: 14 saal bahot lambe hote hain Vivek... ye saza meri hai tumhari nahi tum chaaho toh laut jao Taasha ke paas...ya usey bula lo yahan

Vivek: Bhabhi vo saaman ki list kahan hai ?...main saaman le aata hun

Sachin: Vivek!..

Vivek(with tears): Bhaiya please

Vivek left from there

* * *

**Here at other side **

**IN KAUSHALYA MANSION**

**Everone was having breakfast on the table **

Sumitra: Kavin, ye dekh tere pasand ka halwa banaya hai maine...

Kavin glared at her

Kavin: Sonali! Sonali..

Sonali: Haan bolo

Kavin got up from the table

Kavin: Mera khaana mere office bhijwa dena...

And he started going from there ...Sonali held him

Sonali: Kavin please.. .

She took him aside

Sonali: Dekho tum maa se naraz ho na mujhse to nahi ?Aur apni narazgi khaane pe kyun nikaal rahe ho please kuchh toh khaake jao

Kavin: Man nahi hai Sonali

Sonali: Theek hai tum khaake nahi jaoge toh bhala mera pet bharega...gale se khaana nahi utrega mere

Kavin: Sonali...mujhe wakai bhook nahi hai...tum khaana kha lena

Sonali: Jab tum khaoge tabhi main khaungi...(she had tears in her eyes)

Kavin(cubbed her face): Oho Sonali baitho...baitho (made her sit)...accha lao khaana

Her face glowed and she served the food .Kavin was looking at her glowing and happy face

_**Kya us gali mein Kabhi tera jana hua **_

**_Jahan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua _**

**_Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua _**

**_Bataun tumhe kya mere saath kya kya hua _**

**_Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai tum dhun koi laao zara _**

**_(Kavin made Sonali eat and Sonali also shared it)_**

**_Khamoshiyan alfaaz hai kabhi aa gunguna le zara _**

**_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do inko zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan teri meri Khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui Khamoshiyan _**

**Here Taasha was passing by and saw them together and she remembered Vivek ...She had tears in her eyes and went to the room and took Vivek's photograph in hand **

_**Nadiya ka pani bhi khaamosh behta yahan **_

_**khili chaandni mein chhipi laakh khamoshiyan **_

_**Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahan hai zuban **_

_**Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuan**_

_**(Here she was crying for Vivek and other side Vivek also was crying for Taasha )**_

_**Khamoshiyan aakash hai tum udne toh aao zara **_

_**Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya **_

_**Bekarar hai baat karne ko kehne do inko zara **_

_**Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan**_

_**Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan...**_

* * *

**HERE IN INDORE **

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi was on the terrace and picking up the clothes .Sachin came to him **

Sachin : Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho ?

Purvi: Kapde utha rahi hun dekhi na baadal ghir aate hain aur baarish kabhi bhi aa sakti hai

**But as she just said it started raining...She was about to run back but Sachin held her**

Purvi: Sachin barish ho rahi hai chaliye

Sachin : Adhuri saans thi dhadkan adhuri

Is sulagte badan ko bahon mein bhar lene de

Bhuul ja sab kuchh aur kar de meri har khwahish puri

_**Kabhi jo badal barse **_

**_Main dekhun tujhe aankhen bharke _**

**_Tu Lage mujhe pehli barish ki dua_**

**_(He pulled her towards himself ...)_**

**_Tere pehlu mein reh lun_**

**_Khud ko pagal keh Lun _**

**_Tu gham de ya khushiyan seh lun Saathiya_**

**_(He kissed on her neck and she was melting in his kisses...he placed his hand on her waist and removed the palla she tied around her waist )_**

**_Koi nahi tere siva mera yahan _**

**_Manzilen hain meri toh sab yahan _**

**_Mita de sabhi aaja faasle _**

**_(He kissed on her back and she shivered) _**

**_Main chaahun mujhe mujhse baant le _**

**_Zara sa tu mujhme jhaank le main hun kya _**

**_(He picked her in bridal style and took her to the room)_**

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER **

**Sonali was looking at outside at the rain but when she saw Kavin's sad face she came near to him...his eyes had filled with tears Sonali came to her and wiped his tears aand hugged him back **

**Kavin smiled and picked her in his arms in bridal style and took her to the lawn **

Sonali: Kavin...ye kya kar rahe ho chhodo mujhe neechey utaro

Kavin : Sirf door se Barish ka maza lena bad manners...

_**Kabhi jo baadal barse **_

_**main dekhun tujhe aankhen **_

_**TU lage mujhe pehli barish ki dua **_

_**Tere pehlun mein reh lun **_

_**Main khud ko pagal keh lun **_

_**Tu gham de ya khushiyan Saathiya **_

* * *

**HERE AT THE OTHER SIDE **

**VIvek cried a lot as he missed Taasha and didn't want to reach her **

Vivek: I am sorry Taasha chaahke bhi nahi keh sakta tumhe kuchh..baat karne ka man hai tumse par tumse baat karke main tumhe kamzor nahi bana sakta

_**Pehle kabhi na tune mujhe gham diya **_

_**phir mujhe kyu tanha kar diya **_

_**Guzare they jo lamhe pyaar ke **_

_**Humesha tujhe apna maan ke **_

_**Phir tune badli kyun ada **_

_**Ye kyun kiya **_

Here Taasha thought

Taasha: Main jaanti hun ki kal se lekar aaj tak tumne mujhe ek phone kyun nahi kiya kamzor hote huye nahi dekh sakte tum mujhe

* * *

**AFTER TWO WEEKS **

**Sachin hadn't ate his food ...so Purvi came up to the site with the lunch ...she saw him working in the sun **

Sachin: Purvi tum yahan

She came to him and wiped his head ...

Purvi: Itni dhoop mein kaam kar rahe hain aap ?...kuchh ho gaya aapko toh...beemar wageeh pad gaye toh ?

Sachin:Purvi...(cubed her face)...kuchh nahi hoga aao baitho bolo kya kaam se aai ho

Purvi: Main aapki client thodi hun jo kisi kaam se aaungi ...

Sachin: Toh phir itni dhoop me yahan kyun aayi ho ?

Purvi: kaam se hi aaugi aapse milne nahi aa sakti ?...aur waise bhi aapne lunch kiya?

Sachin: Haan lunch kar liya maine kyun ?

Purvi:Jhoot mat boliye aap ...

Sachin: Arey sahi mein maine lunch kar liya

Purvi: Dikhaiye khaali lunch...

Sachin: Aa wo ...

Purvi: Nahi hai na? Hoga bhi kaise ghar pe bhool jo gae they aap...aur aapne lunch nahi kiya

Sachin: Tumne kiya?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Toh main kaise karta ?

Purvi: Matlab?

Sachin: Khaana toh mangwa liya tha maine par socha maine mahi khaaya hoga ye sochke tumne bhi nahi khaya hoga isliye maine nahi khaya

Purvi looked at him with love

Sachin : Dikhao kya lekar aayi ho ?

He took the lunch from Purvi and started opening it

Sachin: Arey wah chhole puri...

He took the first bite and made Purvi eat it ...

* * *

**HERE INSIDE A HOSPITAL**

**Taasha was in a doctor's cabin..**

Taasha: Kya hua doctor mujhe wo achanak chakkar kyun aa gaye they?

Doctor: Ghabrane wali baat nahi hai Mrs Taasha,Congratulations you are pregnant...

Taasha was very happy to hear that

Taasha: Aap thik keh rahi hai?..Main wakai maa banne wali hun?

Doctor: Haan

Taasha: Thank you doctor thank you so much...

She immediately left the room

Taasha: Abhi jaake sabse pehle Vivek...Vivek ko phone karun ya nahi ...ye khabar sunke kahin apni zid...lekin...

**She reached her house and went up to the room **

Taasha: Phone karungi toh kahin...Jo hoga dekha jayega

Se called up to Vivek .He picked it up

Vivek: Hello

There was silence as she had heard his voice after so long time...She was about to cry when...

Vivek: Taasha...Taasha tum ro rahi ho ?

Taasha still cried ...

Vivek: Kuchh toh bolo ...

Taasha: Vivek...

Vivek: Tum ro kyun rahi ho

Taasha: Kaise ho tum ?

Vivek: Bahot accha hun...bas...accha khair chhodo ye batao tumne kaise phone kiya haan tum kaisi ho ?

Taasha: Vivek... tum...

Vivek: Haan

Taasha: Vivek main

Vivek: Kya hua tumhe thik to ho na tum haan ?

Taasha: Vivek... wo ...I am pregnant...

Vivek: Kya ?Phirse kaho kya kaha tumne ?

Taasha: Vivek tum baba banne wale ho

Vivek: Sach Taasha ...tum nahi jaanti tumne kya kaha hai abhi kitbi badi khushi di hai mujhe.. tum wahi ruko main abhi nikal raha hun tumse milne

He was about to keep the phone and move from there but..

Taasha: Vivek... ruko..

Vivek remembered that what was the situation

Taasha: Tumhe kamzor nahi padne dena chaahti main...main khud aaungi milne tumse ...abhi ye baat kisi se mat kehna

Vivek: Haan main samajhta hun tum kya kehna chah rahi ho...tum fikar mat karo nahi kahunga kisi se...bas tum apna aur us nanhi jaan ka khayal rakhna

Taasha: Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna bye

And she kept the phone


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disappointed...:'( arey arey aap logon se nahi **

**India ki aaj ki performance se disappointed... sab kuchh Anushka ki wajah se ...**

**Arey main ye kya bol rahi hun...anyways...you people please enjoy the chapter...and Review zarur karna warna main chapter bhi late update karungi o.k **

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sachin and Vivek came back to home after working hard at the site **

Sachin: Purvi!...Purvi...

But no answer came to him

Sachin: Purvi...b

He looked for her in the entire house. ...but couldn't find her

Sachin: Purvi

Then he went upstairs on the terrace and was looking for Purvi and finally found her on one side of the terrace

Sachin: Purvi !... Oh god tum...yahan ho...aur saara ghar dhundh liya maine ...pata hai kitna ghabra gaya tha

He hugged Purvi

Sachin: Tum...yahan ?

Purvi: Aap itna pareshan kyun ho rahe they mere liye ?

Sachin: Tum ek pal bhi mere aankhon se ojhal hoti ho toh aisa lagta hai jaise Maine tumhe kho diya hai

Purvi : Itna pareshan mat hua keejiye mere liye

Sachin: Kaise nahi houn...iklauti wife ho tum meri

Purvi : Iklauti wife ?Logon ki kya 10 hoti hain

Both laughed.

**Both came downstairs...They were surprised to see Vivek dancing **

Purvi: Kya baat hai Vivek bhaiyya bahot muskura rahe hain...kal se dekh rahi hun bahot khush hain?

Vivek: Haan Bhabhi...Nahi ...haan

Purvi: Taasha ka phone aaya tha kya?

Vivek: Nahi...nahi to Bhabhi

**The phone rang...**

Sachin : Hello...haan...Indrajeet... oho...kitno dino baad...haan yaar...accha yahin ho...Indore mein ho bahot accha...kabhi aao na ghar...haan haan... Accha Natasha...kaisi hai wo ?...haan...kal aayegi ...Construction site pe haan...o.k o.k no problem...ya sure...

Vivek: Kaun tha bhaiyya ?

Sachin: Indrajeet tumhe to pata hai mera dost hai...Kal uski behen Natasha site pe aayegi usey kuchh kaam hai

Vivek: Accha bhaiyya

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**At the construction site **

**A girl stepped out of the car and she came to The site office where Vivek and Sachin were sitting **

"Hello Mr How do you do "

Sachin: Natasha ...Hii

Natasha: Satyug nahi hai jo is tarah se Hii bol rahe ho (she held his collar and pulled him to hug him)

Sachin(held her back): Natasha!Natasha...please...

Natasha: Kya yaar ! Apni mehmaan ko paani bhi nahi puchhoge kya ?

Sachin: Vivek... Natasha ke liye kuchh

Vivek: Main mangwata hun bhaiyya

He went from there...But in his absence..

Natasha came very near to Sachin and puts her arms around him and started seducing him

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi ho Natasha door hato

Natasha: Bahot pehle se chaahti hun main tume jab se tum mere ghar bhaiyya se milne aate they...please mujhe apna bana lo Sachin ...

Sachin was trying to put her aside ...he didn't wanted to harm her so he wasn't

Natasha: Sachin please...make me completely yours

Sachin putting her aside

Sachin: Tum pagal ho gayi ho Natasha main shadishuda hun

Natasha: Haan toh maine kab kaha ki apni biwi ko chhodke mere paas aa jao din mein 24 ghanton mein se 23 ghante usey do sirf 1 ghanta mujhe do

Till then someone comes there and pulls her away and slaps her

Sachin: Vivek!

Vivek: is tarah ki badtameez ladki se isi tarah ka vyavhar karna chahiye bhaiyya

Natasha: Is thappad ka jawab milega tumhe Vivek

Vivek: Shukra manao ki tumhare bhai se hum kuchh nahi keh rahe agar unhe maalum hua toh kitni chot pahonchegi unhe khud hi socho...

Natasha went from there

* * *

**Some days passed Natasha had not said anything to his brother **

**SOME DAYS AFTER **

**At Sachvi's house **

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Aaj Indrajeet aayega ghar pe khaana khaane

Purvi: Indrajeet aayenge...main kuchh special taiyyar rakhungi

Sachin: Haan

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Indrajeet had came to Sachvi'house .**

Indrajeet: Kaise ho yaar

Sachin : Bas thik hun

**Purvi came out a tray of tea .Indrajeet saw her with an evil look .She offered tea to three of them but as she was about to give the tea to Indrajeet he moved his hands on her hand from downside while taking the tea...**

**Purvi was scared and felt a little uneasy but this didn't appeared on her face **

Sachin: Lo Indrajeet Chai

Indrajeet(with a glare in his eyes): Bhai manna padega Sachin tumhari pasand ka toh shuru se jawab nahi...bura mat maana lekin Bhabhi ji bahot sundar hain

**Purvi felt uneasy at his words and she went inside .They had dinner...many a times during this time Indrajeet tried to touch Purvi...showing that it was just by an accident **

**The dinner was over and Indrajeet left and went away **

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Purvi was sitting silent and idle in her nighty and was combing her hairs .Sachin closed the door and came inside while she was lost in her own thoughts .Sachin came and hugged her from behind and she immediately got up being scared**

Sachin(placed his hand on her cheeks): Kya hua

Purvi hugged him

Sachin: Kya baat hai ?Ghabrai kyun ho itna...tumhe kya hua haan ?

Purvi: Aisa laga jaise koi aur ...

Sachin: Ghabrao mat main hi hun aur kaun himmat kar sakta hai tumhe mere alawa chhoone ki bhi ?

Purvi:Indrajeet..

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Haan Sachin wo jab jab mujhe dekhte they mujhe ghabrahat hoti thi aur ek do baar toh unhone mujhe chhua bhi ...

Sachin: Ye kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi... galati se hua hoga... Indrajeet mera bahot accha dost hai wo aisa nahi kar sakta

Purvi: Toh kya main jhoit bol rahi hun...Sachin please aaj ke baad wo is ghar mein nahi aayenge...main ye nahi kehti ki aap apni dosti tod deejiye par aap unhe is ghar mein nahi layenge please ...

Sachin(cubbed her face): Accha baba Indrajeet is ghar mein nahi aayega thik hai ?Ab toh khush ?

Purvi nodded .Sachin hugged her

Sachin: Purvi !Chaahe wo koi bhi ho jis insaan ki wajah se meri Purvi ko takleef ho us insaan ko main apne ghar mein nahi launga theek hai ...chalo ab acchi si smile do

Purvi was still in a tensed mood

Sachin : Aise nahi karogi na tum smile ?

**He came near her and brought his face near hers...and kissed on her lips and she responded back.**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin and Vivek were in there office and here Purvi was busy doing her Household work .She was in the Kitchen and making something when she suddenly felt as if someone watched her from the window **

Purvi: Kaun hai wahan...?Kaun hai...

**But when she looked outside the window she found no one...then she was in her room ironing the clothes...but as she was about to take out some more clothes from the almirah to iron them she felt as someone was watching her ...she looked back but found no one ...**

**She ironed the rest of the clothes and after that she went to the washroom to take a bath while she was having a shower ahe again felt as if someone was looking at her she immediately wrapped herself in the towel and came out ...**

Purvi: Kaun hai ?...Kaun hai yahan...

and when she moved forward...suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her

Purvi: Aah !...

Sachin: Arey chilla kyun rahi ho main hun ...

Purvi: Sachin aap ?

Sachin: Haan main ... kyun ...aur aap washroom se bahar yun is tarah...towel mein ...

Purvi: Wo...main...mujhe laga ki...

**Sachin was moving forward and Purvi was moving backwards... he pinned her to the wall ...he removed a strand of her and puts it behind her ears...he started placing warm kisses on her neck and held a tight grip of both her hand ...she was moved by the touch...and started moaning in pleasure... he picked her up in bridal style and placed her on the bed this continued by their bold romance...**

* * *

**FEW DAYS AFTER **

**Purvi was constantly feeling that someone was following her but she couldn't judge it...She told Sachin about this ...Sachin was also worried **

Sachin: Tum fikar mat karo mera ek dost hai Keshav SI hai yahan pe main us se bol dunga ki kucch din ke liye protection rakhne ke liye...

Purvi : Jald se jald ghar aa jaiye please ...

Sachin(keeping one of his hand on her cheeks): Daro mat haan...main aata hun

**Sachin and Vivek left for the office **

* * *

**AFTER A FEW HOURS **

**Purvi was working in the kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind...She got scared and was trying to move...but he again grabbed her and was trying to kiss her but she threw some of the utensils on him and escaped but the person continued following her,she cried out for help but yhe man chased her and made his grip hold on her tightly... he removed the sari palla from her body she was crying for help...**

**Before something could happen another person shot the bullet on the man but before he could be caught he escaped ...Purvi stood there crying...and the person who saved her covered her body by her sari ...**

Purvi: Aapne meri izzat bachai uske liye aapka bahot bahot shukriya...agar aap samay pe nahi aate toh...

"Yeh toh mera farz hai"

Purvi: Waise aap hain kaun ?...

"Keshav Senior Inspector Keshav Yadav"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Guys i am getting very less reviews on this story ...aap review toh karte nahi and then you expect that i should give regular update ... this is not done at all**

* * *

**Sachin and Vivek came back to Home...Sachin saw inspector Keshav there and Purvi in a crying state ...Purvi Ran towards Sachin and hugged him tightly(you can imagine keshav as saurabh raj jain)**

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi ?

Purvi didn't utter even A word she was silent and weeping...Sachin saw the scratch marks on his her hand and also her blouse torn a bit apart

Sachin: Ye sab ye sab kisne karne ki koshish ki hai batao...Purvi rona band karo...

Keshav found her in such a position where she couldn't speak ...so he told him everything

Sachin: Shant ho jao Purvi...Shant ho jao please shant ho jao...

Keshav: Wo toh accha hai ki main samay pe aa gaya warna

Sachin: Thanks Keshav thanks...tumne Purvi ki izzat nahi meri jaan ko bachaya hai...

Purvi was weeping... and Sachin hugged her more tightly ...

Purvi: Sachin aap mujhe akela mat chhodke jaaya kariye main

Sachin: Nahi Purvi main tumhe ab kabhi bhi akela chhodke nahi jaunga ...I promise...Ye sab jis kisine bhi kiya hai main usey chhodunga nahi...usne tumhe chhoone ki koshish ki hai Purvi ...Main uski jaan le lunga...i will chop his hands and legs

Keshav: Shant ho jao Sachin... Purvi ko kuchh nahi hua...aur mere hote huye usey kuchh hoga bhi nahi...jis kisine bbi ye kiya hai...usey baksha nahi jayega kadi se kadi saza milegi

Sachin saw Purvi still shivering in fear so he took her to the room

* * *

**HERE IN KAUSHLA MANSION **

**Sonali came running to Taasha and was also very happy ...**

Sonali: Taashu Taashu tujhe pata hai...Aaj main bahot khush hun...Kavin ne faisla kiya hai ki wo Sachin bhaiya aur Vivek ko vapas leke aayenge aur M.D ke post bhi tab tak sign nahi karenge jab tak ki Sachin bhaiya di aur Vivek wapas nahi as jate Kavin ne socha hai ki wo unhe wapas dhoondh kar lekar aayenge chaahe kaise bhi

Taasha: Kya hum unke saath nahi jaa sakte di

Sonali: Bilkul jaa sakte hain kyun nahi ?...Kavin ke office se aate hi Main unse baat karti hun..(she heard the voice of a car )...lagta hai aa gaye main baat karti hun

Sonali went to her room where Kavin was just removing his shoes ...Sonali offered water to him .

Sonali: Tum Un logon ko kal lene jaa rahe ho na ?

Kavin: Haan...aur lekar hi lautunga

Sonali : Main aur Taasha bhi tumhare saath chalen

Kavin: Arey tum log kya karogi aakar main ghumne thodi na jaa raha hun..Bhaiyya bhabhi aur Vivek ko manane jaa raha hun...

Sonali: Main apne liye thodi na keh rahi thi vo toh main Taasha ke liye keh rahi thi...ek baar Vivek se mil leti toh...

Kavin: Arey main zindagi bhar Vivek ko yahin laane ki baat kar raha hun aur tum...Kya tumhe mujhpe vishwas nahi hai

Sonali: Vo baat nahi hai...main toh bas(she made a sad face )

Kavin: Accha baba chalna tum dono bhi

Sonali : Haah! sacchi..

Kavin: Muchhi

Sonali kissed on his cheeks ...

Sonali: Thank you so much

And then she realized what she had done and she blushed and ran away ...

* * *

**HERE IN SACHVI'S HOUSE **

**Purvi was still weeping Sachin came to her and hugged her **

Sachin: Purvi ...Jo kuchh hua wo...please iss sab ko bhoolne ki koshish karo i know ki tumhare aur mere dono ke liye difficult hai lekin koshish toh karni hogi na...

Purvi: Is sab se mujhe dar is baat ka hai Sachin ki koi tumhe mujhse alag na kar de

Sachin: Nahi Purvi hum dono ko koi alag kar de itni takat kisi me nahi...

He wiped her tears

Sachin: Chalo...jo hua usey bhoolne ki koshish karo and smile kyunki kehte hain...dukh takleef is sab ka jab hum muskura kar saamna karte hain na to ye chiddh kar chali jati hain

Purvi smiled slightly...and Sachin kissed her forehead

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Vivek came to know that Kavin Sonali and Taasha were coming to there home **

Vivek: Bhaiyya vo Kavin bhaiyya bhabhi aur Taasha aa rahe hain yahan

Sachin: Kya kaha tumne Vivek...mera Kavin aa raha hai ?...ye toh bahot khushi ki baat hai...kitne dino baad mera bhai mujhse milne aa raha hai

Vivek: Mujhe toh ye nahi samjh aa raha bhaiyya ki wo yahan aa hi kyun rahe hain...zaruat hi kya hai ...zarur koi na koi matlab hoga

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Vivek...Kavin...koi matlab nahi rakhta hai...zaroor mujhse milne aa raha hai vo

Vivek: Aap har kisi ko apne jaisa seedha samajhte hain bhaiyya...mujhe toh pura yakin hai...ki maa ne hi bheja hoga unhe kisi matlab se

Sachin: Vivek! Wo maa hain humari aur unke liye ek shabd bhi galat sunna pasand nahi karunga main...

Suddenly a car's horn was heard ...

Sachin: Lagta hai vo aa gaya ...

**Vivek Sachin and Purvi ran outside and here Taasha stepped out of the car...Taasha was really happy to see Vivek just in front of her she ran on the road to meet him..but suddenly she was unaware of the car that came on the road...Purvi saw this and she called her a number of times to stop her but she was only looking at Vivek...the car was about to hit Taasha when Purvi immediately ran and pushed her aside and she was hit by the car...all were shocked to see this**

Sachin(shouting): Purvi!...

Sachin ran and went to her...blood shedding from her head

Sachin: Aankhein kholo Purvi...aankhein kholo...

Sachin's face was blurr in front of her eyes and she went unconscious

Sachin: Purvi!...Purvi...Main tumhe kuchh bhi nahi hone dunga Purvi kuchh bhi nahi...

He picked her up and all of them rushed to the hospital

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL **

**Sachin was holding her hand and moving along with her...she was on the stretcher**

Sachin: Kuchh nahi hoga tumhe Purvi...tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga main...kuchh bhi nahi

She was taken to the O.T

AFTER SOMETIME

Doctor came out of the O.T ...

Sachin: Doctor sahab Purvi

Doctor: Ghabraiye nahi maine operation kar diya hai...kuchh der mein unhe hosh aa jayega...

Sachin: Thank god...thank you so much doctor sahab...main mil sakta hun?

Doctor: Jee han

**Sachin and others immediately moved inside .Sachin sat beside her and held her hand...tears filled his eyes...after sometime of silence... Purvi's hand had some sensation...**

**Sachin smiled ...**

Sachin: Aankhein kholo Purvi...Aankhein kholo

Purvi slowly opened her eyes ...

Sachin: Kaisi ho Purvi

Purvi: Mujhe kuchh kuchh dikhai nahi de raha Sachin...

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi(with tears): Haan aankhon ke aage andhera chhaa gaya kuchh nahi dikhai de raha sachin kuchh bhi nahi

Sachin: Purvi...ye tum kya bol rahi ho ...

He had tears and was worried for her

* * *

**AFTER FEW DAYS **

**Purvi was in the hall in a and sitting on the sofa **

Sachin: Ye leejiye madam aapka favorite Ragda pettis

She tried to take it in her hands but couldn't feel the plate

Sachin: Aan aan aan...Aaj Rajkumari Purvi aapko ye aapka pati apne haathon se khilayega

He made Purvi eat the pettis

Sachin: Kaisa laga ?

Purvi: Bahot accha hai aapne apne haathon se banaya hai na

Sachin: Jee madam khaas aapke liye

A tear fell from Purvi's eyes...

Purvi: Aap mere liye sab kuchh chhodke baithe hain...aur...main ...

Sachin: Arey tum toh yar...Agar main ye sab tumhare liye nahi karunga toh kiske liye karunga...aur tum ye rona band karo yar ...aye Purvi I hate tears re...Chalo chalo ab jaldi se khatam karo...

He made her eat all the food

Purvi: Main kha toh leti hun khud se

Sachin: Main jaanta hun ki aap apne haathon se kha leti par phir bhi...apne haathon se khilane ka joh aanand hota hai na wo tum nahi samjhogi...chalo...

HERE AT OTHER SIDE BETWEEN THIS

Vivek: Jab se Bhabhi ki aankhon ki roshni gayi hain... tab se bhaiyya sab kuchh chhod chhaad ke ghar par hi baithe rehte hain bas

Kavin: Isliye hi toh main keh raha hun...ki wapas chalen bhaiyya humare saath toh...Bhabhi ka khayal Taasha aur Sonali rakh lengi bhaiyya bhi kaam karte rahenge...aur bhabhi ka ilaaj bhi ho paayega

Vivek: Baat wo nahi hai Kavin bhaiyya...maine kaha tha bhaiyya se ki main ghar pe rukta hun aap apna kaam keejiye...par bhaiyya itna pyaar karte hain bhabhi se ki kisi aur ke sahare unhe chhodna hi nahi chaahte

Kavin: Ek aur baar koshish karta hun shayad samajh jaayen

He went to Sachin

Kavin: Bhaiyya aap se kuchh baat karni hai

Sachin: Kaho...

Kavin: Bhaiyya aap wapas chaliye ghar...

Sachin: Baar baar ek hi baat bolne se jawab nahi badlega Kavin...tum Sonali ko lekar yahan se laut jao aur ho sake toh Vivek ko bhi apne saath le jao...lekin kisi bhi kimat pe main Bauji ka vachan jhoota nahi kar sakta

Kavin: Lekin bhaiyya

Sachin: Bas Kavin aur behes nahi...

Kavin: Thik hai bhaiyya hum...chalte hain...par main M.D ki position nahi lunga bhaiyya nahi lunga. ...

He turned and left from there .Taasha was convinced to stay with them

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi came out after taking a bath ...Sachin helped her in wearing the Sari ...She started walking from there **

Sachin: Kahan jaa rahi ho ?

Purvi : Hum neechey nahi jaayenge kya ?

Sachin: Chalenge lekin aise jaogi ?

Purvi: Aise matlab ?

Sachin: Aao baitho

_Moh Moh ke dhaage _

**Sachin made her sit on the bed ...He took a comb and started combing her hairs**

_Moh Moh ke dhaage _

**He applied the Kajal in her eyes**

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe _

**He tied the Mangalsutra to her neck...and made her wear the earings**

_ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_

_koi toh toh naa laage kis tarah girha ye suljhe _

**Whatever he did she could easily feel it**

_Hai rom rom ik tara _

_hai rom rom ik tara _

**He filled the sindoor in her head and applied the bindi on her forhead**

_Jo baadlon me se guzre_

**Her eyes had tears ...tears of extreme love that she felt ...Sachin picked her in his arms ...and took her downstairs...step by step**

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe _

_Koi toh toh na laage kis tarah girha ye suljhe _

**Vivek and Taasha also smiled seeing all this...**

**Sachin made her sit on the sofa ...**

Sachin: Tum yahin ruko main aata hun haan

Purvi held his hand.

Sachin(kept one of his hand on her cheeks): Do minute mein aaya tumhari special coffee leke hmm..

Tears rolled down to her cheeks

Sachin: Hey...abhi aa raha hun...daro mat...Vivek aur Taasha hain na yahan

Purvi: Itna pyaar mat karo mujhse... darr lagta hai...

Sachin: Offo...Taasha kuchh samjhao isey...

Taasha: Coffee main bana laati hun bhaiyya ...aap di ke saath baithiye

Sachin: Nahi tum ruko main aata hun ...

He left from there ...Taasha came to Purvi

Taasha: Aap bahot khushnaseeb hain di jo bhaiyya aapke pati hain

Purvi: Main toh khushnaseeb hun Taasha par main...inke liye...kuchh nahi kar paa rahi Taasha...Kahin meri wajah se ye kisi musibat mein...

Taasha: Aisa nahi sochte di...Di...dekhna ek din tumhari aankhein bilkul theek ho jayengi

Purvi: Pata nahi vo din kab aayega

Taasha also had tears in her eyes

Taasha: Kaash ke us accident mein aap nahi main hi aa jati kamse kam ...aapki ye haalat ...

Purvi: Chhup phir agar ye baat kahi apni zubaan se toh joote khayegi do...Abhi toh tujhe apni nanhi zindagi ko janam deta hai...meri aankhein kurban hokar agar kisi ki jaan bacha paaye toh isme koi burai nahi...

Sachin came there

Sachin: Ye leejiye madam aap ki coffee...

She was about to take the coffee when she sensed it and if fell of on her hand

Sachin: Purvi!

Sachin: Lao haath dikhao...lao

Taasha got some ice and he started healing her ...She was again having tears...

Sachin: Bahot jal raha hai ...main dawa laga deta hun...jalan kam ho jayegi

Purvi: Main us liye nahi ro rahi

Sachin: Toh phir

Purvi: Ek coffee tak toh dhang se pakad nahi paa rahi main...aap aise...kab tak mere liye kaam karte rahenge

Sachin: Purvi...please stop crying aur aisa bilkul mat socho ki tum ki tum kuchh nahi kar paa rahi...Jitna tum ne aaj tak mere liye kiya hai usey koi ladki nahi kar paati...

Purvi: Lekin kab tak karte rahenge aap mere liye ye sab

Sachin: Jab tak meri saanse hain tab tak...aur tum ye baar baar rona band karo... warna tumhari aaankhon ki roshni wapas kaise aayegi...maine kaha tha na jitna haske aur muskura ke hum mushkil ka saamna karte hain...ye chhidh ke chali jaati hain...aur agar hum rote rahenge toh inhe humare saath rehne mein aur maza aayega..Ab rona dhona band karo now just smile ...

Purvi wiped her tears ...Purvi smiled lightly...

Sachin: Ab thik hai

He smiled and hugged her


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : So here we go and thank you to alk those who reviewed**

* * *

**Purvi was in her room,Sachin was taking a bath and she was searching for Taasha...She got up and started moving to Taasha's room **

Purvi: Taashu...Taashu..

She felt the Wall and tried to move by it's support...

Purvi: Taashu... aye Taashu.. bolti kyun nahi hai...Taashu...

**And she felt something in her feet...she bent down and touched it...She was very shocked as she could feel someone lying there ...She touched the person and could feel that she was Taasha**

Purvi: Taasha... Taasha.. Kya hua tujhe ...Vivek bhaiyya...Vivek bhaiyya...

**Vivek came out and saw Taasha lying on the floor he immediately picked her up and made her lay on the bed ...**

Vivek: Taasha...!Taashu utho...

**Purvi came into the room and here Vivek sprinkled water on her face**

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya... kya hua Taashu ko haan...boliye...aapne doctor ko bulaya

Taasha slowly opened her eyes ...and got up

Vivek: Taasha... kya kar rahi thi tum...apna dhyan kyun nahi rakhti

Taasha: Main toh bas di ke room me jaa rahi thi lekin ekdam se chakkar aa gaye...

Purvi: Kitni baar bola hai Taasha apna khayal rakha kar abhi tujhe apne bacchon ko janam dena hai...Tu aaram kar main tere liye kuchh banake laati hun aise mein jee machalta hoga ruk...

Purvi started going from the room

Purvi: Bhaiyya aap Taasha ke saath rahiye

Vivek: Lekin bhabhi neechey seedhiyan hain

Purvi: Main chali jaungi

**She came out of the room...and was standing where the stairs started...and she was about to step down when**

"Purvi"

Sachin came there and pulled her back

Sachin: Purvi...ye kya kar rahi thi tum?

Purvi:Seedhiyon se neechey utar rahi thi

Sachin: Wo toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai lekin kya zarurat hai batao...kuchh chahiye toh mujhe bol sakti thi na tum phir yun...

Purvi: Yahan se neechey ki taraf 22 seedhiyan hain ...main utar sakti hun...

Sachin: Aur agar pair phisal jaata toh...Purvi tum sach mein

Purvi: Aap mujhe chalne kyun nahi dete...bina sahare ke bhi toh neechey utarne deejiye mujhe

Sachin: Purvi tum sach me hadd karti ho...tumhe neechey jaana haina main leke chalta hun tumhe

He picked her up...and brought her downstairs

Sachin: Haan toh neechey aa gaye bataiye madam kahan jaana hai ?

Purvi: Ab toh neechey utaar deejiye

Sachin: Pehle bataiye madam kahan jaana hai

Purvi: Kitchen

Sachin: Hmm...aa gaye kitchen ab bataiye kya khaana hai ?

Purvi:Mujhe kuchh nahi khana...ab utariye mujhe ..

Sachin got her down...

Sachin: Tumhe kuchh nahi khana toh yahan kyun laai ho...

Purvi: Taasha ke liye kairi ka pana banana hai...

Sachin: Itni si baat ?Main bana deta hun

Purvi: Aapko aata hai ?

Sachin: Nahi aata toh aap sikha deejiye...batao kya kya karna hai ?

Purvi instructed him and he made The kairi pana

Sachin: Taiyyar ho gaya ...ab chaliye ...

And he was about to pick her up But...

Purvi: Aap mujhe uthaenge toh ye pana upar kaun leke jaayega ?

Sachin: Haan ye bhi baat thik hai ...ek kaam karte hain hum aapko uthate hain aap pana utha leejiye ...

Purvi: Koi zarurat nahi hai faail jayega...

Sachin: Toh laiye thamaiye apna haath

Purvi handed her hand in Sachin's hand...Sachin took her upwards step by step...

**Here on other side **

Taasha: Jo kaam mujhe di ke liye karna chahiye wo di mere liye kar rahi hai ek toh unki is haalaat ki zimmedar bhi sirf main hun sirf main

Vivek(held his hand): Nahi shayad unki kismat mein hoga...zimmedar koi bhi nahi aur phir...ye haadsa tha..kisi ke bhi saath ho sakta tha isme tumhari koi galti nahi ...tum bas apna aur meri laadli ka khayal rakho...phaltu ki baaten mat socho

Taasha: Tumhe kaise pata laadli hi hogi laadla bhi toh ho sakta hai

Vivek: Kyunki wo meri beti hai

Taasha: Aur meri kuchh bhi nahi...

Vivek nodded and both of them shared a laugh and Sachvi were there

Purvi: Ye le Taashu... tere liye aam pana

Vivek: Bhabhi aapne kyun takleef ki aur wo bhi

Purvi: Fikar mat keejiye Vivek bhaiyya ye maine nahi aapke bhaiyya ne banaya hai

Taasha was having tears in her eyes

Purvi: Taasha tu kyun ro rahi hai ?

Taasha(shocked): Di...aapko kaise pata ki main ro...ro rahi hun main

Purvi: Aankhein nahi toh kya...apni Taashu ki dil ki dhadkano se pehchaan sakti hun main...Ab bata kyun ro rahi hai

Taasha: Joh kaam hume aapke liye karna chahiye wo aap...

Purvi: Offo...itna mat socha kar teri sehat ke liye accha nahi...chal ab muskura de aur pana pee le

Taasha smiled and drank the Panna...

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was in her room lying on the bed...Sachin came to her**

Sachin: Purvi utho hume chalna hai

Purvi: Chalna hai ?Lekin kahan..

Sachin: Offo.. Tum sawal bahot puchhti ho

Purvi: Aur aap jawab bhi toh nahi dete

Sachin: Bahar jaa rahe hain ghumne...

Purvi: Bahar ghumne...mera man nahi hai...

Sachin: Arey baba...bahar chalogi toh tumhara man behlega...

Purvi: Nahi...mujhe nahi jaana

Sachin: Kyun nahi jaana isliye ki tum dekh nahi sakti ?...

Purvi: Haan...

Sachin: Purvi tum chalo toh sahi ek baar ...

Purvi: Nahi mera sach mein man nahi

Sachin: Aise nahi maanogi tum ...

Sachin picked her up in his arms

Purvi: Sachin kya kar rahen hain utaariye mujhe ...

Sachin:Tum seedhe se chal rahi ho ya main zabardasti aise hi le jaaun tumhe

Purvi: Sachin... please... utariye mujhe please...

Sachin: Bahar chalogi...

Purvi: Accha baba main bahar chalungi ab toh utaariye mujhe

Sachin put her down

Sachin: Toh chalo

Purvi: Kapde toh badalne deejiye mujhe ...

Sachin opened the wardrobe...

Sachin: Kaunsa suit pehnogi ..ye laal wala haara...ye peela ya phir

Purvi: Koi sa bhi nikaal deejiye apni marzi se...waise bhi rang toh mujhe ab dikhte nahi...

Sachin: Purvi...Accha...tum ye gulabi pehno...tumhare upar bahot khilta hai ...

Purvi: Aap bahar jaiye main pehenke aati hun

Sachin came closer to her

Sachin: Kaho toh main pehna dun

Purvi: Sachin ye ek kaam toh main khud se kar hi sakti hun aap jaiye please..

Sachin: Accha baba main bahar wait kar raha hun...(came closer in her ears he spoke)...Aur agar zarurat pade toh andar bula lena

Purvi: Jaiye..

Sachin went from there after some time Purvi came out of the room...she looked beautiful... as a rose

Sachin: Purvi tumhe pata hai tum kitni khoobsurat lag rahi ho

Purvi: Ab mujhe kaise pata maine toh khud ko dekha hi nahi...na dekh sakti hun...

Sachin: Bilkul ek gulaab ke phool ki tarah sundar

Purvi: Ab chhalen ...

Sachin: Chalte hain ..ek minute ...

**Sachin came closer to her and tied the knot of the kurta from behind also he placed the bindi at right place...he took the kajal from her eyes and placed a spot behind her ears..and kissed on her cheeks...**

Sachin: Ab chalo

They sat into the car and Sachin drove it

Sachin: Raaste me jo kuchh hoga main tumhe batate jaunga...

Purvi:O.k

Sachin: Wo dekho hum cross kar rahe hain Church (and she could hear the bells)...Naake ki dukaan pe samose bik rahe hain

Purvi: Khushbu acchi hai

Sachin: Ab hum aa gaye hain traffic signal ke saamne...bichari ek chhoti bachhi kuchh gulaab ke phool bech rahi hai

Purvi: Le leejiye na Sachin

Sachin: Le len?...Accha thik hai le lete hain...

He took the flowers from the girl

Sachin: Ab hum main market se guzar rahe hain...ek aurat 5 rupaye ke liye sabzi wale se jhagada kar rahi hai...chalo hum toh nikle yahan se ...(after sometime)...lo aa gaye hum apni manzil..

Purvi could hear the bells

Purvi: Ye toh koi mandir lagta hai Sachin...

Sachin: Haan mandir hi hai chale ?

Purvi: Chaliye

Sachin came out and held her hand...

Sachin: Mandir ki seedhiyon pe bichare gareeb hain...aur prasad waale bhi ...

Purvi: Prasad toh le leejiye Sachin

Sachin took the prasad ...

Sachin took Purvi to the temple by making her reach there step by step ...

Two girls were recieting some poems in front of the Ram darbaar

_"Jambu dwipe bharat khande aarya varte bhaarat varshe _

_Ek nagri hai vikhyat ayodhya naam ki _

_Yahi janm bhumi hai param pujya shri ram ki _

_Hum katha sunate ram sakal gun dhaam ki _

_Ye ramayan hai punya katha shri raam ki"_

Purvi: Kitna sundar gaa rahi hain ye bachhiyan...

Sachin: Tum fikar mat karo kuchh dino baad humari bhi inhi ki tarah pyari beti hongi

Purvi: Sachin aap bhi naa...

Sachin:Shh ...yahin ruko main aata hun...

He got a flower from the idol's feel and also some vibhuti

Sachin:Chalo ab apni aakhein band karo

Purvi : Meri aakhein toh humesha band hi rehti hain dikhai kahan deta hai mujhe

Sachin: Kuchh waqt ke liye apni palkon ko aaram do

And he closed her eyelids...He placed the flower on her head and then on both her eyelids

Sachin:Tumhari khoobsurati ne khuda se khatta kara di ... kahin khud se nazar na lag jaye ... yunkar tumhe nazar na di

Purvi smiled...

Purvi: Chalen ?

Sachin held her hand and took her downstairs..

* * *

I**N THE NIGHT**

**Sachvi were asleep...but after sometime Purvi got up...and she felt the jug of water next to her and also the glass but she found that it was empty so she stepped outside... instead of going right she went left ...and started walking...she wasn't knowing that she was going towards the balcony ...she stepped out and kept her feet on the railings considering it to be stairs...and was further about to move when ...Sachin held her hand and pulled her backwards... and hugged her**

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi thi Purvi

Purvi: Sachin... neechey se 22 seedhiyan hain...koi baat nahi utar sakti hun main

Sachin: 22 seedhiyan... Purvi...balcony mein khadi ho tum...

Purvi: Balcony mein ...

Sachin: Haan balcony mein...Zarurat kya thi aise uthke aane ki...abhi gir jaati toh

Purvi hugged Sachin and she had tears in her eyes

Purvi: Main toh ye paani

Sachin: Paani...mujhse bol diya hota...main paani laa deta...Purvi tum samajhti kyun nahi ho...tumhari jaan se badhkar meri neend nahi hai...Please aisa kuchh dubara mat karna...

Purvi nodded her head and he hugged her back and kissed on her forehead...

Sachin: Chalo tumhe paani peena tha na...

He took her to the bed

Sachin: Yahin ruko main paani lekar aata hun

He went downstairs and brought water for her

Sachin: Purvi paani...

Purvi drank the water

Sachin: So jao...kuchh waqt apni palken aur apne man ko bhi aaram do...

Both of them slept peacefully

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sachvi and Vivesha were in the hall...and a person came running to them...in their house**

Sachin: Dubey ji aap yahan kya hua?

Dubey: Sir aap log please jaldi keejiye sir..Construction site pe workers ne hungama khada kar diya hai sir aur Sachin sir wo kehte hain aapke alawa kisi ki baat nahi sunenge

Sachin: Par Dubey ji is tarah se main Purvi ko...

Purvi: Aap jaiye main reh lungi ...aur akele kahan hain hum...Vivek Taasha hain na mere saath ...

Sachin: Lekin...Purvi...tum..

Vivek: Aap befikar hoke jaiye bhaiyya...hum hain bhabhi ke paas

Sachin: Lekin tum apna khayal rakhogi

Purvi: Haan haan baba aap jaiye...

Sachin: Chaliye Dubey ji

He went from there

AFTER SOMETIME

Taasha felt uneasy...and she felt some pain..

Taasha: Vivek... Vivek

Purvi: Kya hua Taashu...

Taasha: Pata nahi di achanak se dard utha hai

Vivek: Dard...Taashu tum thik uo jaogi ruko...main doctor ko phone karta hun

Purvi: Nahi Vivek bhaiyya aap foran Taashu ko hospital leke jaiye

Vivek: Par bhabhi bhaiyya ne aapki zimmedari hume di hai aapko aise akela chhod kar ...

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya behes mat keejiye please jaiye...main yahan ikdam theek hun...please jaaiye

Vivek: Par bhabhi

Purvi: Main kehti hun jaiye Vivek bhaiyya... jaiye...

Vivek : Jee bhabhi...lekin aap apna dhyan rakhiye...

After sometime

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya aur Taashu aate hi honge...bhagwan kare sab theek ho...Main...main...kuchh bana deti hun apni Taashu ke liye...lekin kya..

Purvi took the support of the wall and reached into the kitchen...

Purvi: Taashu ke liye chatpate chane bana deti hun...dekh nahi sakti toh kya hua...chhookar aur taste karke bana sakti hun haan ye theek hoga...

She touched every drawer and somehow took out the frying pan... and also the matchbox

She put on the gas and was about to light it when someone pulled her hand and put off the stove

Sachin: Ye tum Kya kar rahi thi haan...gas jala rahi thi tum...haan...

Purvi: Lekin...

Sachin: Kal hi samjhaya tha tumhe Purvi ki tumhari jaan se badhkar mere liye kuchh nahi hai...phur bhi tum...chalo yahan se...

He took Purvi's hand and took her out of the kitchen and made her sit on the chair...

Sachin: Gas jalakar kya kar rahi thi tum pagal ho gayi ho ...

Purvi: Sachin main bilkul theek hun aap yun hi ...

Sachin: Yun hi...yun hi nahi Purvi fikar hai mujhe tumhari...abhi tumhe kuchh ho jata toh

Sachin cubbed her face ...

Sachin: Purvi tum samajhti kyun nahi ho...tumhe itna sa bhi kuchh hota hai toh mujhe bahot dard hota hai lekin tum ho ki sunti hi nahi

Purvi: Sachin agar aap mujhe khud se kArne nahi denge toh...

Sachin: Dekho Purvi main kuchh bhi nahi sunna chahta aur tum aage se aisa kuchh nahi karogi...vo toh accha hai ki Vivek ne mujhe phone karke bata diya tha ki Taasha ki tabiyat achanak kharab ho gayi hai aur tum ghar me akeli ho...warna pata nahi tum kya kar baithti...

Purvi: Main bilkul theek hun...aap...

Sachin: Bas keh diya na kuchh nahi sunna mujhe chalo...upar chalo apne kamre mein

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: Chalo...Aise nahi maanogi na tum

And he picked her in his arms and took her to the room


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and here is the next part ...i know it's short sorry for that **

* * *

**Purvi was sad and at the same time .Vivesha entered the room.**

Vivek: Bhabhi aap thik ho

Purvi : Vivek bhaiyya mujhe kuchh nahi Taashu kaisi hai

Taasha: Di sab thik hai aap fikar mat keejiye

Sachin: Vivek Taasha accha hua tum log aa gaye mujhe site jana tha aur Purvi ke paas koi nahi tha

Purvi: Toh isme Vivek bhaiyya aur Taashu ki kya zarurat hain main apna khayal rakh sakti hun

Sachin: Haan pata hai mujhe bahot khoob khyal rakhti hain aap apna

Purvi: Aap naraz kyun ho rahe hain

Sachin: Naraz nahi houn toh kya pyaar se baat karun, kya zarurat hai aapko gas jalane ki

Vivek: Bhabhi aap kya kar rahi gas jalake ?

Taashu: Di main kuchh aur kaam na sahi khana to bana hi sakti hun aur bana ke rakha hai bhook lagi thi aapko toh thoda wait kar leti bhaiyya ,Vivek ya main nikal ke dete aapko

Purvi: Pagli main apne liye thode hi kuchh bana rahi thi main toh Tere liye bana rahi thi

Taasha: Mere liye mere liye kya bana rahi thi aap

Purvi: Chhatpate chane is haalat mein khaane ka man karta hoga na tera

Sachin: Dekha Taasha,inko samjha samjha ke thak gaya hun main Par ye hain ki

Purvi: Aap site pe jaa rahe they na site pe jaiye na aap

Sachin: Jaa raha hun Taasha dhyaan rakhna

Taasha: Aap befikar hoke jaiye bhaiyya

Sachin and Vivek left from there

AFTER SOMETIME

Purvi: Taashu

Taasha: Ji di

Purvi: Raat ka khana ban gaya kya ?

Taasha: Nahi di bas thode der mein banati hun

Purvi: Taashu wo mujhe

Taasha: Wo kya di ?

Purvi told her something and she was shocked to hear it and disagrees with her but Purvi convinces her

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Sachin and Vivek returned from the offered them water **

Taasha: Bhaiya Vivek aap log baith haath muh dhoke table pe baith jaiye main khana lagati hun

Both of them sat to eat food

Sachin: Purvi kahan hai ?

Taasha: Aap khana khaiye di aa jayengi

Sachin: Wo aa jati toh saath mein khana kha lete,Hai kahan wo ?

Taasha: Aa jayegi aap dono shuru kijiye

Both Sachin and Vivek tasted the food

Taasha: Kaisa hai khana

Vivek:Aaj toh khaana aur bhi zyada swaad bana hai Taasha kya daala hai isme ?

Sachin: Ye khaana toh Purvi ke haath ka hai

Vivek: Bhaiyya bhabhi khana kaise bana sakti hain wo toh

Sachin: Iska matlab uski aankhein...Taasha kahan hai Purvi ?

Sachin immediately ran towards the kitchen and saw Purvi cooking with very much hugged her immediately

Sachin: Purvi tumhari aankhon ki roshani

Purvi: Wapas nahi aayi hai

Sachin: Toh phir ye sab ?...

Purvi : Mehsoos karke banaya hai maine,kehte hain na sacche dil se koshish karo toh wo kamyab zaroor hoti hai ,Sachin ye sab khana chizon ko mehsoos karke apne khud ke andaaze se banaya hai maine

Sachin's eyes were filled with tears

Sachin: I am sorry Purvi lekin us waqt tumhe achanak gas ke saamne khadi thi mujhe dar lag gaya tha...tumhari jaan ke liye

Purvi: Main samajhti hun Sachin aap meri jo itni chinta karte hain main acchi tarah se samajhti hun lekin bhagwan na kare agar meri aankhen wapas hi na aayi toh ...

Sachin kept his hand on her lips

Sachin: Aisa dubara mat kehna , Purvi mera dil kehta hai ki tum bahot jald bilkul thik hogi dekh sakogi

Purvi: Aur agar nahi dekh payi toh ?

Sachin: Main tumhari aakhein banunga

Purvi: Kab tak aur kaha tak, Sachin aapko meri madat karni hai na ?

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Toh meri madat mujhe bina sahare ke chalna sikhne me keejiye

Sachin: Thik hai, par main tumhari madat karunga kahin aur se nahi sikhogi tum

Purvi: Thank you so much

Both hug each other

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Purvi was searching for Sachin**

Purvi: Sachin kahan hain aap

Sachin : Purvi main yahan hun

Purvi: Yahan kahan Sachin

Sachin: Aawaz sunke aane ki koshish karo

And Sachin moved into the entire name by calling Purvi by her name and she was moving while following his voice and later she learnt that Sachin was helping her learn the layout of the house

Purvi:Bas Sachin aaj ke liye itna kaafi hai

Suddenly she smelt something

Purvi: Rajnigandha ke phool... Sachin aap laaye mere liye

Sachin: Toh aur kaun laayega ...tumhe pasand hain na ...accha muh kholo

Purvi : Kya?

Sachin: Kholo toh sahi

Purvi opened her mouth and Sachin puts that thing in her mouth

Purvi: Sohn papri

Sachin: Tumhare pasand ki hai na

Purvi: Thank you so much

Sachin: Accha ab aisa karo jaldi se khud se upar jao taiyyar ho jao

Purvi: Taiyyar ?Kahan jaa rahe hain hum ?

Sachin: Movie

Purvi: Movie kaise dekh sakti hun main Sachin

Sachin: Sun toh sakti ho ..aur main kis liye hun tumhe scene narrate karunga na main

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: Lekin vekin kuchh nahi...chalo jao

Purvi started moving and she slowly stepped up on the stairs and changed the clothes and got Down

* * *

**IN THE MOVIE HALL**

**Sachvi were in the hall and Sachin narrated every scene to her which she didn't understand...**

**After sometime **

Purvi: Ye achanak itna silence kyun ho gaya movie me koi mar gaya kya ?

Sachin: Nahi Purvi koi mara nahi hai lekin wo ...

Purvi: Batao na kya scene chal raha hai

Sachin: Are you sure tum scene kya hai wo jaanna chahti ho

Purvi: Arey itni der se bata rahe they to ab bhi bata do

Sachin came near her

Sachin: Sach me janna chaahti ho

Purvi: Haan

Sachin came more closer to her and his lips were closer lips and she could feel his warmth

Purvi: Sachin hum movie hall mein hain

Sachin: Toh kya hua

Purvi: Koi dekh lega

Sachin: Koi nahi dekhega...last ki corner seat hai aur sabki aankhein screen pe

Purvi : Sachin aaap

But before she could speak .Sachin placed his lips on hers and kissed her,she was melting in her warm kisses

But suddenly they heard a loud volume of song and claps and whistle... they seperated

Purvi: Ab samajh me aaya ki janab ki zid kyun thi mujhe movie pe laane ki

Sachin: Aisi koi baat nahi hai

Purvi smiled and hugged him

* * *

**AFTER THE MOVIE **

**They moved outside in they market.**

Sachin: ice cream khaogi

Purvi: Chaliye

Sachin: Chocolate?

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Bhaiyya do chocolate cornatto

Purvi: Bhaiyya do nahi ek

Sachin: Arey abhi toh tumne kaha ki tum khaogi

Purvi : Haan khaungi na

Sachin smiled... and they started sharing that one cone

Sachin: Tumhare hontho pe chocolate lagi hai

Purvi: Thik kar do

Sachin came near her again but she held him back

Purvi: Aan aan aa yahan nahi...I have my handkerchief..

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi started laughing ...Sachin saw something and

Sachin: Purvi tum yahin ruko main 2 minute me aaya

Purvi: Arey lekin

Sachin: Is bench pe baith jao main aata hun o.k 2 min mein

Purvi: Jaldi aana

Sachin went from there and after sometime when he returned back he found a huge crowd around the bench

Sachin(moving through the crowds): Purvi !Purvi !

Purvi heard his voice and immediately hugged him

Sachin: Tum ro kyun ragi ho ...arey main main aa gaya hun

A lady came out of the crowd

"Arey is bichari bholi bhaali andhi ladki ko chhodke kahan chale gaye they tum,Kitni der se ro rahi hai bichari "

Sachin: Arey main, kehke toh gaya tha ki main aa raha hun bata ke gaya tha na main

Purvi: Aap kahan chale gaye they Sachin main kitni pareshan ho gayi thi

Sachin: Dekhiye aap sab log jaiye yahan se ye meri patni hain mai dekh lunga

And rhe crowd moved away ..Purvi was still crying .Sachin hugged her and wiped her tears

Sachin: Arey baba Purvi tumhe bolkar toh gaya tha isme itna rone wali kya baat hai

Purvi: Aap 2 minute ka bolke gaye they aur 20 minute ho gaye aapko pata bhi hai ki mujhe kitni fikar ho uthi thi aapki ...kaise kaise khayal aa rahe they aur log baar baar mujhse puchh rahe they

Sachin: Purvi itna pareshan hone ki kya baat thi phone kar leti

Purvi: Arey haan, aapki fikar me main ye bhi bhool gayi ...aapko kya pata kaise kaise khayal aa rahe they mere man mein

Sachin: Arey baba bolke toh gaya tha waise toh tum badi strong banti ho ki mujhe akele rehne ki aadat daaliye aur yahan ho ki

Purvi:Ghar ki baat alag hoti hai Sachin ...ghar mere man mein is tarah bas gaya hai ki bina dekhe main kuchh bhi kar sakti hun kahin bhi jaa sakti hun,lekin ye market hai Sachin

Sachin: Offo Purvi tum bhi na...

Purvi: Aap tph aise kar rahe hain jaise aapko meri fikar hi nahi hai yahan se agar koi mujhe utha le jaata toh

Sachin: Kiski ye majaal ki Sachin Raghuvanshi ki patni ko haath bhi lagaye...common Purvi ab rona dhona band karo...ghar chalte hain

* * *

**IN THE HOUSE**

**In Sachvi's room **

**Purvi was removing her jwellery when Sachin held her Sari palla **

Sachin: Aaj ka ek kaam adhura reh gaya

Purvi: Kaisa kaam ?

_Meri adhuri kahani _

_Lo daastaan ban gayi _

**Sachin came closer to her, held her hand and started removing her jwellery**

_Tune chhua aaj aise _

_Main kya se kya ban gayi _

** and held her by her waist and started kissing her on her neck**

_Sehme huye sapne mere _

_Haule haule angdaiyan Le rahe _

_Thehre huye lamhe mere_

_Nayi nayi gehraiyan le rahe _

_Zindagi ne pehni hai muskaan karne lagi hai _

**She melted in his kiss and he placed warm kiss to her**

_itna karam kyun na jaane _

_Karvat lene lage hain armaan phir bhi _

_Hain aankh nam kyun na jaane _

_O Saiyyaa_

**he pulled her blouse knot and she turned and moved**

_Odhun teri kaaya solah singaar main saja lun _

**but Sachin held her Sari palla and again kissed on her neck ,**

_Sangam ki ye raina jisme tyohaar main mana lun _

**he placed his lips on hers and kissed them and **

_Khushbu teri chhoke kasturi ho jaun _

**picked her up in bridal style and placed her on the bed**

_Kitni phiki thi main sindoori ho jaun _

_Sur se zara behki hui _

_Meri duniya thi badi besuri _

_Sur mein tere dhalne lagi _

_Bani re piya main bani baansuri _

_Zindagi ne pehni hai muskaan karne lagi hai _

_Itna karam kyun na jaane _

_Karvat lene lage hain _

_Armaan phir bhi hai aankh nam kyun na jaane _

_O Saiyyan_

**They continued there night making love...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews lets continue**

* * *

**FEW DAYS AFTER **

**Purvi and Taasha were in the kitchen...And Taasha gave her a glass of juice **

Taasha:Ye lo di

Purvi:Tu pi tujhe zyada zarurat hai

Taasha:Aur aapko toh jaise zarurat hi nahi hai,Di aap bhi naa

Purvi took the glass and after it she felt dizzy and suddenly her head started spinning and she fell down

Taasha: Di !Di !Di kya ho gaya tumhe di ...(shouts),Vivek,Sachin bhaiyya jaldi aaiye

**She filled up water and sprinkled it on Purvi's face .Sachin came to her**

Sachin: Purvi !Purvi utho...

**Purvi came back to consciousness soon**

Sachin(kept his hand on her face): Tum thik ho haan ?

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Arey par achanak behosh kaise ho gayi ?

Purvi:Pata nahi pehle mera sar dukha phir mujhe chakkar aa gaye aur main gir gayi

Sachin: Taasha,isey kamre mein leke jao,main Doctor ko bulata hun

Taasha took Purvi along with her

* * *

**IN SACHVI ROOM**

Taasha : Di kuchh laun tumhare liye tum theek ho na

Purvi: Haan baba main bilkul thik hun tu fikar mat kar

**Doctor came inside and did her checkup**

Taasha: Kya hua Doctor sab thik toh hai na ?

Doctor: Sab thik nahi hai ab aapko inka aur khayal rakhna hoga

Taasha: Matlab

Doctor: She is pregnant

**Both of them were very happy to listen this**

Taasha: Main abhi ye khushkhabri Bhaiyya ko bata ke aati hun

Purvi: Ruk, Ye khabar main khud tere bhaiyya ko dena chaahti hun

Taasha: Really di aapko pata hai main bahot khush hun

Taasha goes from there along with the doctor when Sachin was about to enter his room

Sachin:Doctor Sahab Taasha,Kya hua Purvi wo thik toh hai na ?

Taasha: Wo bhaiyya darasal wo thik nahi hai...

Sachin: Thik nahi hai matlab

Taasha: Matlab aap khud puchh leejiye Di se

Vivek: Kya ?

Taasha: Tum chalo na mere saath kamre mein

Sachin goes into the room with a quite worried face he immediately hugs Purvi and Cubbed her face

Sachin: Kya hua hai Purvi tumhe tum thik toh ho ?Taasha bhi kuchh nahi bata rahi

Purvi: Aap aap baithiye baithiye mere paas baithiye

Sachin: Purvi mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai batao kya hua hai tumhe thik ho na ?

**Purvi took Sachin's hand in her hand and kept it on her stomach**

Purvi: Aap kuchh mehsoos kar sakte hain ?

Sachin: Kya mehsoos Purvi

Purvi: Aap mehsoos nahi kar sakte lekin main kar sakti hun

Sachin: Main kuchh nahi samajh raha Purvi

Purvi: Main apne andar ek zindagi palte mehsoos kar rahi hun

Sachin: Purvi please meri ghabrahat aur mat badhao

Purvi: Ab tak nahi samjhe aap Prakrit ke Papa

Sachin: Ab ye Prakrit kaun hai ?Aur humare bich me kab se aaya, aur main uska Papa...Ek minute Purvi tum ,Main Pita banne wala hun

**Purvi nodded her head .And Sachin picked her up in excitement**

Sachin: Purvi I love you I love you I love you... tum nahi jaanti tumne mujhe kitni badi khushkhabri sunai hai .I am so happy

Purvi: Sachin mujhe nichey utaariye

**Sachin puts her down and kisses on her forehead**

Sachin(cubbing her face): Tum ne sach me zindagi ki sabse badi khushi di hai mujhe ,Thank you so much

**Purvi made a liitle worried face and tears came to her eyes**

Sachin: Arey rone kyun lag gayi tum ?

Purvi: Maine suna hai ki maa baap me jo chot ho ya bimari ho toh bacche ke andar woh aa jati hai

Sachin: Kya Purvi tum kuchh bhi mat socha karo humara baccha bilkul thik hoga bilkul fit and fine usey kuchh nahi hoga

Purvi: Lekin Sachin

Sachin: Arey thik hi toh keh raha hun ,aur waise bhi jo bimariyan maa baap mein genetic hoti hain wo aati hain bacche ke andar ,aur tumhari aakhein kya bachpan se kharb thi ?Nahi na toh phir muskurao...Humara baccha bilkul thik hoga dekh lena tum

He wipes her tears and hugs her

Sachin: Aur ek baat ab dhyan se suno ab main tumhari ek zid puri nahi hone dunga infact ab se tum wahi karogi jo main kahunga aur ek baat Is ghar mein aayegi toh sirf meri Siya haan tumhara Prakrit uske baad aane ki soch sakta hai lekin abhi toh sirf meri Siya hi aayegi

Purvi: Nahi dekh leejiyega aayega toh mera Prakrit

Sachin: Siya

Purvi: Prakrit

Sachin: Siya

Putvi: Prakrit

Sachin: Siya Siya Siya

Purvi: Accha baba aapki Siya jiti

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Purvi was on her bed and when she got up she touched the switches of the clock and realized it was too late **

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Ye leejiye madam aapki bed tea

Purvi: Sachin aapne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi subah ke 9.30 baj rahe hain kuchh andaza hai aapko

Sachin:Ab se tum 2 ghante extra neend logi Siya ho ya Prakrit main nahi chaahta ki tum apne saath saath usey bhi uthaake itni subah torccher karo

Purvi: Par Sachin mujhe aadat hai

Sachin: Lekin ab se tumhe 2 ghante extra sone ki aadat daalni hofi and that's final samjhi tum ?

Purvi: Dekha kitna pyaar karte hain aapke Papa aapse

Sachin: Lekin aapki mumma se zyada nahi

_Bheeni Bheeni mehki mehki hawayein_

_Sun lo kya gaayen _

_Dheeme dheeme chalo _

_Khabon ki ye raahen _

* * *

**Days started passing and Sachvi were very happy .Sachin held Purvi's hand at every moment and never left her alone .**

**Sachin was making her drink all the milk**

Sachin: Chalo isey jaldi jaldi khatam karo

Purvi: Please Sachin nahi

Sachin: Agar aise hi karti rahogi tih humara baccha bhi bilkul tumhari tarah niklega

Purvi: toh burai kya hai isme

Sachin: Burai kuchh nahi hai isme lekin wo Ziddi hoga tumhari tarah

Purvi: Haww main ziddi hun

Sachin: Haan ...ab zid chhodo aur ye doodh jaldi khatam karo fauran ...(made her drink)...1,2,3 ho gaya

_Sang tihare chalte jaayen _

_manzil aaye yaa na aayen _

_Sang tihare chalte jaayen_

_Manzil aaye ya naa aaye_

* * *

**ONE FINE DAY**

**Vivesha had gine fir a medical checkup and Sachin had to go immediately to the knocked the door and Purvi opened it **

Purvi: Kaun ?

"Devi main ek fakir hun yahan darshan ke liye aaya hun, ek glaas paani mil jaata toh "

Purvi: Baba aap yahin khade rahiye main paani laati hun

" Bhala kare bhagwan tumhara Kalyan ho lekin kuchh khaane ko bhi mil jaata toh "

Purvi: Jee aap yahin khade rahiye main kuchh leke aati hun aapke liye

**Purvi went to the kitchen and touched some plate to take the food and somehow she took out the food and came out**

Purvi: Baaba ye khana

"Main bahar hun,aap bahar aa jaiye mere pair gande hain main andar aaya toh ghar ganda ho jayega "

Purvi: Accha accha main bahar aati hun

She came out

Purvi: Ye leejiye khana

The person held Purvi's hand

Purvi: Ye kya kare hain hain aap main...Haath chhodiye aap mera

"Khana lene nahi aaya hun main,main toh tujhe lene aaya hun,chal ab(pointing a revolver) chhup chhap gaadi mein baith,baith gaadi mein "

Purvi: Chhodo mera haath dusht (hits him),Chhod mujhe

"Chilla aur chhilla shor macha koi nahi aayega teri madat ko"

Purvi(shouts): Help! Bachao !Koi hai bachao...

And the person started pulling her towards the car

Purvi: Sachin! Bachao Help ! Sachin

**But she wasn't successful in fighting for herself .A vegetable seller was passing by and he used to deliver vegetables at Sachvi house also he saw this and tried to help Purvi but all his struggle were in vain .The person was successful to take her to the car ...and he took Purvi from there**

Purvi: Sachin!

Here on the construction site

Sachin was working and having some discussion With them and he suddenly felt as someone took his name

Dubey ji : Kya hua Sir ji

Sachin: Mujhe aisa kyun laga ki kisine mera naam pukara

Dubey ji : Sir ji hota hai aap ye file

Sachin: Nahi Dubey ji bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai ...aap ye sambhaliye thodi der ...main aata hun

Dubey ji : Lekin Sir

Sachin: Main aata hun

**And he rushed to the home when he reached there he saw the gate of the house open he was scared ...He further went inside and searched for Purvi everywhere in the house**

Sachin: Purvi!Purvi ...Purvi kahan ho tum Purvi

He looked in each and every room and didnt found her, tears came to his eyes

Sachin:Purvi kahan chali gayi tum ...Purvi

Vivesha also came back

Vivek: Bhaiyya aap seedhiyon pe baithke aise ro kyun rahe hain

Sachin: Purvi pata nahi kahan chali gayi hai Vivek,Pura ghar chhan maara kahin nahi hai

Vivek: Par bhaiyya Bhabhi aise kaise kahin jaa sakti hain,Maine kaha tha unse ki jab tak main aur Taasha vapas nahi aa jaate vo ghar ke darwaaze naa kholen ,Phir is tarh

"Main batata hun "

Sachin: Keshav!Keshav accha hua ki tum aa gaye meri Purvi mil nahi rahi hai

Keshav: Purvi ko agwa (kidnap) kiya gaya hai

Sachin: Kya Kidnap?Lekin ye tum ?

Keshav brought the vegetables seller

Keshav: Ye Sakharam tumhare ghar se thodi door par behosh tha

Sakharam: Sahab mujhe maaf kar deejiye sahab maine bahot koshish ki sahab ki main madam ko bachane ki Par bacha nahi paaya

Sachin held his head and sat down

Sachin: Kahan ho tum Purvi ?

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**Someone sprinkled water on Purvi's face and she came back to consciousness **

"Uthiye Purvi Sachin Raghuvanshi ,aakhein kholiye pehchaaniye mujhe ki main kaun hun"

Purvi smiled

"Lagta hai saiyya ki judai mein tum pagal ho gayi ho,aur mujhe pehchan nahi rahi ,Main wahi hun tumhare pati ka dost,jiski behen ki insult usne ki thi ,Indrajeet Singh"

But Purvi still smiled

Indrajeet: Tum ab bhi has rahi ho

Purvi: Tumhari bewakoofi pe has rahi hun,kyunki tum mujhe yahan nahi leke aaye ho balki apne maut ke saaman ko apne saath leke aaye ho

Indrajeet: Bakwas band karo tumhara pati chaahke bhi mera kuchh nahi bigaad sakta aur idhar dekho kami kya hai mujhme haan,Sachin se zyada smart handsome and rich sab hun main ,tum ek kaam karo tum uska saath chhod do aur mere paas aa jao dekhna rani banake rakhunga main tumhe ,in zanjeeron me bandhke nahi rehna hoga tumhe,I'll leave you

Purvi: Shut up !Na maine kabhi Sachin ke alawa kabhi kisi ke baare mein socha hai na soch sakti hun agar aisa ho toh usi waqt meri jaan chali jaaye aur tum tum mere Sachin ki barabri kar rahe ho arey tum toh unke pair ke joote ke samaan bhi nahi ho jo khud ki aur mere pati ki barabri kar sako

Indrajeet : Mujhe gussa mat dilao Purvi main tumhe chaahta hun isliye tumhe ek mauka de raha hun sidhi tarah nahi maani tum yoh zabardasti karne se pichhe nahi hatunga

Purvi: Paas mat aana mere tumne mera apharan karte waqt apne gande haathon se ek baar chhua hai aur jahan tak main galat nahi hun tum ne hi mere saath ek baar zabardasti karne ki koshish ki tthi bhagwan ne accha kiya jo tum jaise raakshas nahi dekh sakti shukar manao ki unhone meri aakhein chheen li warna shayad mere dekhne bhar se tum jalke khaak ho jaate .

Indrajeet: Aakhein chheen li ?Hahahaha ...aur main toh yun hi fakiron ka bhes bana ke chala gaya tha hahahaha ...Tia(to tia), yahan aao is andhi bewakoof ladki ko mere baare me batao aur is se kaho ki iska pati mujhe kabhi nahi dhundh payega agar ye mere saath agle 24 ghanto mein aane ko taiyyar ho jaati hai tab toh thik hai warna main zabardasti karne se pichhey nahi hatunga

Saying this Indrajeet went from there .Tia came to Purvi and sat beside her

* * *

**Here at other side **

**A man knocked the door .Keshav opens it **

Sachin: Kishor tum yahan ?

Kishor: Haan bhaiyya hum aapke paas aa gaye humne keh diya bade maalik se jahan humare Sachin bhaiyya honge hum wahin kaam karenge

Sachin: Lekin Kishor bauji

Kishor: Bade malik humare faisle ke saath they bhaiyya aap ei sab chhodiye ei bataiye ki bhojai kahan hain bhaiyya

Vivek told him everything

Kishor: Ei kaa hui gaya bhaiyya humaari bhojai ke jo konhu bhi le gaya hoiga na bhaiyya ooka hum chhodenge naahi

Keshav: Ab hume josh mein nahi hosh mein kaam karna hoga Sachin aur vaise bhi everything is working according to the plan...

Sachin: Plan kaisa plan ?

* * *

**Here at other side **

**Tia brought a plate consisting of food **

Tia: Lo kuchh kha lo

Purvi : Mujhe kuchh nahi khaana

Tia :Dekho aise zid nahi karo khaogi nahi toh zinda kaise rahogi ?Pichhle 4 ghante se kuchh nahi khaya tumne

Purvi: Aisi haalat mein rehne se toh mera mar jaana accha hai

Tia : Ye kya bol rahi ho tum,tumhare pati tumhare liye yahan aayenge Indrajeet ko pakadwane lekin agar unhone tumhe nahi dekha ya tumhe kuchh ho gaya toh kya bitegi unpe kabhi socha hai..Kya tum unpe vishwas nahi karti

Purvi: Puri duniya mein mujhe sirf unhi pe bharosa hai aur kisipe nahi

Tia: Toh phir kya ye unka bharosa todna nahi hua ,dekho main toh majburan is Indrajeet ke saath hun warna main khud tumhara tumhare pati ke prati pyar dekhke tumhe yahan se door bhejna chahti hun ,Agar tumhe apne pati pe bharosa hai toh kuchh toh kha lo unka Saahas badhane ke liye aur vaise bhi tum ek aurat ho aur ek aurat kuchh bhi kar sakti hai par apne bacche ko taklif toh nahi de sakti na

Purvi was surprised

Tia: Haan jan tum behosh thi aur tumhe yahan laya gaya tha tab maine chhupke se tumhare liye doctor bulwa liya tha toh unhone hi mujhe bataya ki tum maa banne wali ho par ye baat maine Indrajeet ko pata nahi chalne di varna tumhara baccha

Purvi: Nahi,apne bacche ke liye main kuchh bhi kar sakti hun

Tia: Toh thoda sa kuchh kha lo

Purvi: Indrajeet ki di hui koi bhi chhiiz main haath nahi lagaungi

Tia: Accha thik hai aadhe ghante mein main tumhare liye fresh fruits mangwa dungi apne paison se phir toh tum khaogi na aur haan main tumse vada karti hun ki jo bhi khaana hoga vo sirf mere paison ka hoga

Purvi's eyes came to tears


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews and here is the next chapter hope you enjoy reading...**

**And guest i m not the writer of Tum Mein Sirf Ek **

* * *

Keshav: Haan, mujhe apne informers se pata chala ki us din jo Purvi pe jisne zor zabardasti karne ki koshish ki thi wo koi aur nahi balki tumhara dost Indrajeet tha aur jaise hi mujhe ye pata chala main Purvi se mila aur usey kaha ki agar usey nyaay chahiye aur Indrajeet ko pakadwana hai toh kisi bhi tarah se aisi condition paida kare jusse wo ghar mein ekdam akeli ho,Indrajeet us baat ka fayda uthayega aur wo uska apaharan karne ki bhi koshish karega isiliye maine usey ek bug diya tha jo uski peeth pe lagane ke liye kaha tha usey aur ab Purvi jahan bhi hogi us bug se hume uski location ka pata chal jayega

Sachin: Lekin agar tumhe pehle se hi pata tha ki Indrajeet uske akele hone ka fayda uthayega toh tumne usey tabhi kyun nahi arrest kar liya

Keshav: Uski wajah hai Sachin, Indrajeet avaidh drugs ka import export karta tha hume usey uske is maal ke saath range haath pakadna tha maine Purvi se madat ke liye puchha uski khud ki madat karne ki manzoori par hi maine aisa kiya

Sachin: Kamaal karte ho Keshav ye sab karne se pehle ek bhi baar tumne mujhe batana zaroori nahi samjhaa...kis halat mein hogi andaza bhi hai ?Main jaanta hun ki mere bagair usne kuchh khaya bhi nahi hoga

Keshav: Main samaj sakta hun Sachin lekin

Sachin: Nahi tum kuchh nahi samajhte Keshav... dekho Keshav agar tumhari wajah se meri Purvi ko kuchh hua na toh main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga

Keshav: I am ...

Sachin: Chhodo ye sab aage kya karna hai ye batao

Keshav: Purvi ki location trace ho gayi hai lekin hum wahan nahi jayenge

Sachin: Matlab?

Keshav: Matlab sabse pehle humara koi bharosemand aadmi wahan jaayega ye pata karne ki Purvi ko kahan rakha gaya hai

Sachin: Kaun ?

Kishore: Main jaunga bhaiya ji

Keshav: Tum ?

Kishore: Haan bhaiyya ji aap humar khaatir itna kuchh kiye rahe ab ei humar jimmedari hai ki hum bhojai ko dekhke aayen..

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Kishor somehow reaches the building in which Purvi was kept but..and secretly even after such a high security he reaches there through a found Purvi over there lying on the floor and she was in tears**

Kishor: Bhauji

Purvi: Kaun

Kishor : Bhaoji hum hain

Purvi: Kishor bhaiyya aap ?

Kishor: Haan Bhaoji hum hain...aap thik ta hain na bhauji

Purvi: Haan hum bilkul thik hain bhaiyya, Tumhare Sachin bhaiyya kaise hain Kishor

Kishor: Bilkul thik nahi hain bhojai jab se aap gayi hain ro ro ke unki haalat bahot kharab hai

Purvi heard the voice of someone coming

Purvi: Kishor bhaiyya lagta hai koi aa raha hai tum jao yahan se aur suno ye (giving a ring of hers ) anguthi dena unhe aur unhe kehna hum bilkul thik hain aur humari bilkul bhi na kaaren wo

Kishor : Thik hai bhoji

And he went from there

**He came to Sachin and met him who was along with Keshav and his team secretly hiding out of the building**

Sachin: Kishor kaisi hai Purvi kya khabar laaye ho wo thik toh hai na ?

Kishor: Sachin bhaiyya Bhojai bilkul thi hai unko kuchho nahi hua unhoni ye anguthi di hai aapke liye

Sachin: Bhagwan ka laakh laakh shukar hai ki Purvi bilkul thik hai

Keshav: Zyada samay nahi hai Sachin humare paas,Kishor wo Purvi kahan hai kaunse kamre mein

Kishor: Bhojai pichhle hisse ke sabse upar wali manjil ke aakhir kamre mein hai

Keshav: Thik hai Sachin tum humare officer ke saath us kamre tak jao, aur haan sambhalke aur main kisi tarah us Indrajeet ko dhundhta hun common be quick

**After sometime Sachin somehow reaches to Purvi and here Keshav was searching for Indrajeet **

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Aap ? Aap thik toh hain na ?

Sachin: Main bilkul thik hun, haal chaal puchhne ka samay nahi hai chalo yaha se

and he held Purvi's hand and was about to run when Indrajeet blocked there way

Indrajeet: Itni bhi kya jaldi hai Sachin,accha hua ki tum khud yahan aa pahoche ab mujhe tumhe maarne mein zyada mehnat nahi lagegi ,Purvi apni pati ki maut tum apni aankhon ke saamne dekh lo bahot bharosa tha na tumhe ispe...Uff uff uff! Main toh ye bhool hi gaga tha tum toh apne pati ki maut bhi nahi dekh sakti aankhein hi nahi hain tumhari ,koi baat nahi dekh nahi sakti sun toh sakti ho na

And he shot a bullet in the air

Purvi(shouts): Sachin!

Indrajeet: Itni jaldi kahan ?Itni jaldi nahi marunga main tumhare pati ko tum bhale hi isey marte nahi dekh sakti lekin isey tumhe puri tarah se mera hote huye dekhna hi hoga

Purvi: Nahi mere nazdik mat aana mat aana

Sachin: Agar tune Purvi ko haath lagane ki koshish bhi ki toh main tumhari jaan Le lunga

Indrajeet: Tu aise nahi maanega tera mar jana hi accha hai

And a bullet was shot on him but it was not by Indrajeet but it was Keshav who shot the bullet on Indrajeet...

* * *

**AFTER FEW MONTHS **

**Taasha was taken to the hospital .Vivek was holding her hand **

Vivek: Taasha bilkul ghabrana nahi main hun na, main hun tumhare saath, tumhe kuchh nahi hoga aur na hi humare bacche ko

She was taken inside the labor room and Vivek and Sachvi were waiting outside the room

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya aap fikar mat keejiye Taasha bilkul thik hogi mera dil kehta hai aap dekh leejiyega .

Sachin: Haan Vivek Taasha bhi thik hogi aur baccha bhi

The doctor came out

Vivek: Mam kaisi hai Taasha

Doctor:Mr Vivek aap jaante hain ki ye ek postmature delivery hai aur Taasha ki pregnancy ko due date se 1.5 mahina zyada ho gaya hai aise mein maa aur bacche dono ki jaan ko khatra hai ab aapko faisla lena hai ki bachaya kise jaaye Maa ko ya bacche ko

Vivek: Kya dOno ko bachaya nahi jaa sakta ?

Doctor: I am sorry Vivek aur aapko ye decision abhi lena hoga zyada waqt nahi hai humare paas aap apna decision bata ke in papers pd sign kar dijiye

Vivek came to tears and he had to choose one

Vivek: Taasha ko bachaiye Doctor

And he unwillingly signed on the Papers and was in tears

Vivek: Mujhe maaf kar do Taasha apne bacche ka hatyara banne pe majoor ho gaya hun main

Purvi came to him...

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya kuchh nahi hoga aapke bacche ko mera man keh...Aaah!...

Sachin: Purvi, Purvi kya hua ?

Doctor: Oh my god inhe bhi labor pains shuru ho gaye hain sister Dr Akanksha ko inka case handle karne ko bolo aur inhe foren dusre labor room mein le jao jao...

Nurse : Jee doctor

* * *

**After sometime **

**Doctor came out of Taasha's room **

Doctor: Mr Vivek

Vivek: Taasha

Doctor: Vo thik hain, maine unhe injection diya hai 3-4 ghante baad unhe hosh aayega aur jaisa ki maine aapse kaha tha I am sorry main aapke bacche ko nahi bacha payi

Vivek was in tears and he sat down .Sachin came near and sat beside him

Sachin: Vivek !

Vivek hugged him and was crying

Vivek: Kya kahunga main Taasha se Bhaiya maine us se wada kiya tha ki uske bacche ko kuchh nahi hone dunga..Aur ab ...

Sachin: Sambhalo apne aap ko Vivek ...tumhe Taasha ko bhi sambhalna hai

Suddenly Dr Akansha came outside

Dr Akanksha: Mr Sachin Raghuvanshi

Sachin: Jee main hun

Dr Akanksha : Congratulations you are blessed by two twin daughters

Sachin smiled but when he saw Vivek he was not feeling good for him...but Vivek wiped his eyes

Vivek: Congratulations bhaiyya

And he hugged him

Sachin: Purvi kaisi hai ?

Dr Akanksha: Wo thik hain aap unse mil leejiye

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**IN BHOPAL**

**SOVIN were in a temple**

**Sonali was very much tensed**

Kavin: Dekho itna fikar mat karo...tumhare itna fikar karne ki wajah se na tumhara 1.5 kilo kam ho gaya hai ...Dekhna bas kuchh der me phone aa jayega khushkhabri ka

Sonali: Mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai Kavin Di toh sambhaal lengi lekin Taasha wo toh pehli baar maa banne wali hai...

Kavin started laughing

Kavin: Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tumhe pata nahi kitne bacchon ki maa banne ka experience ho

Sonali : Shut up Kavin mujhe sach mein Taasha ki bahot fikar ho rahi hai

Kavin: Arey ab tum fikar karna band karo sab accha hoga ab chalen ?

Suddenly Sonali heard the voice of a small child crying

Sonali: Kavin ruko !

Kavin: Kya hua ?

Sonali: Kavin bacche ki rone ki aawaz suni ?

Kavin: Common Sona ...wahan tumhari behne maa banne wali hain isliye tumhe abhi se bacche ki rone ki aawaz aa rahi hai

Sonali: Shut up Kavin...sach me dhyan se suno kisi chhote bacche ki rone ki aawaz aa rahi hai

Kavin also heard the voice

Kavin: Haan ye toh mujhe bhi sunai de rahi hai ,par ye aawaz kahan se aa rahi hai ?Ek kaam karte hain bacche ko dhundhte hain tum us taraf dekho main yahan dekhta hun

**And both of them searched for the child and Sonali found it in a garbage bin and she picked it up**

Sonali: Hey bhagwan itni chhoti bacchi ko koi kaise phenk ke chala gaya is kachre ke dibbe mein

Kavin came to her

Kavin: Kya hua mila baccha ?

Sonali: Haan ye dekho na is chhoti si bacchi ko koi is kachre ke dibbe mein phenk ke chala gaya

Kavin: Itni chhoti bacchi ko koi kaise kachre ke dibbe mein phenk sakta hai ?

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE **

Sachin and Vivek went to see Purvi .Sachin saw both of the girls he was happy he picked both of them one by one ...and came near Purvi

Sachin: Kaisi ho tum Purvi ?

Purvi: Acchi hun

Sachin kept both the girls beside Purvi

Purvi:Humari betiyan kaisi dikhti hain Sachin

Sachin: Bilkul tumhari tarah ...bahot sundar

Purvi was in tears

Sachin: Tum khush toh ho na Purvi

Purvi: Kaisi baatein kar rahe hain aap ?Bachhe ke janm pe kaunsi maa khush nahi hoti ..

Khush toh bahot hun lekin...Kitni abhaagin hun main jo apne ke janam pe unka chehra bhi nahi dekh paa rahi

Sachin: Purvi please rona band karo dekhna ek din tum zaroor dekh paogi ...mera man kehta hai

Vivek: Arey aap dono hi apni betiyon ki baatein karte rahenge kya chhota hi sahi lekin chhota papa hun main...laiye deejiye meri bhatijiyon ko mujhe

Sachin handled over a girl into his arms

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya Main aapse naraz hun

Vivek: Kyun bhabhi

Purvi :Kyun ki kya baat hai ? Aapne apni bhatijiyon ko god mein le liya lekin mere bhatije ya bhatiji ka kya ? Aur Taasha kaisi hai thik toh hai na ?

But there was silence

Vivek(handling the baby to Sachin): Bhabhi main aata hun

Purvi: Ek minute aap dono chup kyun hai bataiye

But they still didn't spoke

* * *

Kavin: Bahot hi niradayi hoga wo jisne itni pyari chhoti si bacchi ko is kachre ke dibbe mein phenk diya...Sonali, isey hum police station le chalte hain

Sonali: Nahi

Kavin: Matlab ?

Sonali: Nahi matlab ye bachhi bahot chhoti hai aur bhooki bhi lagti hai pehle iswy ghar le chalte hain kuchh khilaate pilaate hain thodi der soyegi toh accha rahega ...phir kar denge police ko inform

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

Purvi : Boliye aap chhup kyun hain dono

Sachin: Purvi wo...Taasha ne ,Taasha ka baccha mara hua paida hua hai

Purvi: Kya(she had tears), he bhagwan ye kya ho gaya meri Taasha ke saath

and she slightly got up and was crying

Purvi: Bhagwan itne niradayi nahi ho sakte Sachin... Taasha uski kya haalat hogi ye sunke

Vivek: Main apna wada pura nahi kar paaya bhabhi nahi kar paaya pura

Purvi: Taasha kaisi hai ?

Vivek: Abhi thik hai lekin jab hosh mein aayegi toh ...

There was silence and everyone had tears in their eyes

Purvi: Nahi Vivek bhaiyya aap apna wada zaroor pura karenge...

She picked one of her child in her arms

Purvi: Leejiye Vivek bhaiyya isey le jaiye aur Taasha ke paas rakh deejiye

Vivek and Sachin were stunned to hear this

Vivek: Ye aap kya keh rahi hain Bhabhi ?

Sachin: Hosh mein toh ho Purvi ye tum ?

Purvi: Aapne wahi suna jo maine kaha ...

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi ek maa hoke tum apne haal hi mein janme chhote bacche ko kisi aur ki god mein daal rahi ho

Purvi :Ek maa hun aur ek maa hone ke naate dusri maa ka dard achhi tarah samajh sakti hun ...main toh sirf apne bachho ka chehra nahi dekh sakti aur mujhe itna dukh ho raha hai...Zara sochiye Sachin jab Taasha ko pata chalega ki uska baccha is duniya mein nahi raha toh usey kitna dukh hoga...Is waqt meri baat maan leejiye Sachin please Taasha ke liye is waqt usey ye bachhi de deejiye

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Thik hi to keh rahi hun Sachin is waqt meri Taashu ko is bachhi mi bahot zarurat hai waqt aane par sach bata denge lekin kya mere liye is bachhi ko aap usey nahi de sakte..aur phir Vivek aur Taasha paraye thodi hi hain , humari bacchi rahegi toh humare aangan mein humare saath hi na

Sachin hugged her .

Sachin: Tum kis mitti ki bani ho Purvi !... Apni bacchi ko is tarah se alag kar rahi ho khud se

Purvi: Alag kahan kar rahi hun,bas usey paalne waale haath dusre honge

Vivek: Nahi Bhabhi main apne swarth ke liye aapki mamta ko is tarah tod nahi sakta

Purvi: Vivek bhaiiyya is bacchi ko yahan se le jaiye is se pehle ki mera man badal jaaye aur main isey apne se kabhi alag karne ka sochun bhi na le jaiye isey aur Taasha ke hosh mein aane se pehle uske paas isey rakh deejiye

Vivek searched for her feet

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe hain aap ?

Vivek: Aapke charan dhoondh raha hun bhabhi aapne Taasha ke liye apni mamta ka gala cheera hai

Purvi: Le jaiye isey Vivek bhaiyya please main jitna samay iske paas rahungi mera man aur nahi karega isey aapko saumpne ka

Vivek took the baby in his arms and left outside...Here Purvi started crying and Sachin consoles her

Vivek placed the baby near Taasha ...after sometime Taasha came back to consciousness and when she opened her eyes...she saw the baby beside her and Vivek holding her hand

Vivek: Kaisi ho tum ?

Taasha: Thik hun

Vivek: Kaisi lagi humari beti

Taasha: Bahot sundar tumhe pata hai Ye mujhe bilkul Di ki parchhai(shadow) lag rahi hai ...Di apne bachhpan ki photos mein bilkul aisi hi dikhti thi...

Vivek smiled lightly .

Vivek: Tumhe pata hai hum mata pita ke saath saath chhoti maa aur chhote papa bhi ban gaye hain

Taasha: Accha bete hain ya betiyan ?

Vivek: Betiyan nahi Taasha sirf beti

Taasha: Lekin Di toh twins ko janam dene wali thi na ?

Vivek: Haan lekin wo Bhabhi ki ek beti janam lete hi mar gayi

Taasha(with tears): Kya?Hey bhagwan ! Aur kitni parikshaon se guzarana hoga didi ko ...ek toh pehle hi apni bacchi ko janam dene par bhi wo usey dekh nahi sakti aur phir...

Vivek was also in tears

Vivek(thinking): Kaise bataun main tumhe Taasha ki wo beti tumhari hai meri hai ...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews please r n r**

* * *

**FEW DAYS AFTER **

**Purvi and Taasha were back to home **

**IN VIVESHA'S ROOM**

**Vivek was holding her kid in his arms **

Taasha: Vivek

Vivek: Haan

Taasha: Purvi di ki beti aur humari beti dono kitni ek jaisi hi dikhti hain na

Vivek: Haan

Taasha: aise lagta hai jaise ek hi maa ki kokh se jani do ladkiyan hain

Vivek: Arey Hota hai aise Taasha bachpn mein sab bachhe ek jaise hi dikhte hain

Taasha: Haan lekin phir bhi

Vivek: Kyun nahi dikhengi bhala ? Arey tum bhabhi ki sagi behen ho aur main Sachin bhaiyya ka saga bhai toh ek jaisi nahi dikhengi kya ?

Taasha: Haan wo bhi hai

Vivek: Ab kis soch me pad gayi ?

Taasha : Wo main bhi ek maa hun Vivek bacche ki takleef ko samajh sakti hun,Di ne apne ek bacche ko khoya hai,unhe kaisa lagta hoga ...

Vivek: Haa tum thik keh rahi ho

* * *

**HERE IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Purvi was playing with her daughter in the cradle but her eyes had tears .Sachin placed his hand on her shoulder and she hugged him tightly **

Sachin: Tum na jaane kaunsi mitti ki bani ho Purvi ek toh waise hi tum apni beti ka chehra nahi dekh paati upar se tumne haste huye apni beti ko apne se alag karke kisi aur ki jholi mein daal diya

Purvi: Maine kisi aur ki jholi mein nahi ek maa ki jholi mein hi daala hai usey

Sachin: Toh phir ye aansu kyun ?

**Purvi again cried on his shoulder and she heard the voice of a cry from Vivesha's room so she immediately got up...her feets immediately ran towards their room**

Taasha: Nahi baba rote thodi hain kitna satayegi tu maa ko apni chal so jaa

**But she was still couldn't bear her cry she immediately rushed into the room and took the child from her hand and she stopped crying**

Taasha: Arey wah di tumhare haath mein aate hi chup ho gayi,main toh kabse chup kara rahi hun iswy par ye nalayak na chup hoti hai na soti hai

Purvi: Ye soti nahi hai kya?

Taasha: Haan dekho na di kal se hum dono ko jagake rakha hai tukur tukur dekhti rehti hai hum dono ko par soti nahi hai

Sachin came to Purvi

Sachin: Purvi, Wo Gungun ro rahi hai usey chup kara do please

Taasha: Aapne naam bhi soch liya?

Sachin: Nahi wo ab baar baar bachhi toh nahi bol sakte hain na isliye pyaar se hum usey gungun bulayenge jab tak namakaran nahi hota

Taasha: Accha...Di aap jaiye gungun ke pas main isey sula dungi

**Sachvi went from there .Purvi came near the cradle and touched gungun but she found her sleeping peacefully**

Purvi: Ye toh aaram se so rahi hai phir aapne mujhse kyun kaha ki ye ro rahi hai

Sachin: Purvi jab tumne itna kathin faisla le hi liya hai toh uspe amal karna sikho jab jab vo roti hai tum daud ke uske paas pahonch jaati ho...Taasha ko ajeeb lagta hoga ye sab please ab apne faisle se piche mat hato...humari sirf ek beti hai abse aur uska naam hai gungun... humari Siya iske alawa humari koi beti nahi

Saying this he went from there

Purvi: Main jaanti hun ki apni beti ko dena aapke liye bhi aasan nahi tha lekin aap bhi apna man pattthar karke bol rahe they mujhse... lekin meri mamta mujhe rok nahi paati

She again heard the cry of her daughter and was about to go to their room but Sachin's word stopped her

Purvi (signing): _Lori lori lori_

_Lori lori lori_  
_Lori lori lori_  
_Lori lori lori..._

_Chandaniya chhup jaana re_  
_Chhan bhar ko luk jaana re _  
_Nindiya aankhon mein aaye_  
_Bitiya meri so jaaye_  
_hmm mm..._  
_Nindiya aankhon mein aaye_  
_bitiyaa meri so jaaye_  
_Leke god mein sulaao_  
_Gaao raat bhar sunaao_  
_Main lori lori_  
_Ho main lori lori_

Here on other side

Sachin too had the tears in his eyes

Sachin(thinking): Mujhe maaf kar do Purvi lekin ye faisla bhi tumhara hai aur is tarah se main tumhe kamzor padte nahi dekh sakta isliye keh diya maine wo sab

* * *

**HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE **

**IN KAUSHLA MANSION **

**In Sovin's room**

**Sonali was carrying the child in her arms **

Sonali: Is bacchi ke maa baap ka toh pata hi nahi chala

Kavin: Haan accha hua ki police se humne isey apne paas rakhne ki permission le li hai warna shayad kisi orphanage mein bhej dete isey wo log

Sonali: Ek baat thi mere man mein jab se ye aayi hai tab se

Kavin: Kya?

Sonali: Agar hum isey kaanunan god le len toh ?

Kavin: Sonali tum ne mere man ki baat chheen li main kal hi apne waqil sahab se baat karta hun

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi was outside the room and when she heard her daughter's cry she was about to move forward to Taasha's room but then remembered Sachin's words and again went inside her room and locked herself in the room ...she was in tears she couldn't hear that voice she kept both her hands on her ears but still was able to hear the cry and it never stopped now it was enough for her she could listen the voice ...she opened the door and ran towards Vivesha's room but voice wasn't coming from there she went outside and listened to the voice carefully she ran downstairs and somehow came near the cradle ...She was about to pick up her child but didn't...but kept on crying **

Taasha: Isi tarah se aawaz sunke roti rahengi god mein uthaakar seene se nahi lagayengi apni beti ko

When Purvi heard these words she moved back .Taasha picked the child the from the cradle

Taasha: Kab se ye aapke liye taras rahi hai di aapka dil nahi kiya isey galey lagane ko aapki beti hai ye di...aapko pukaar rahi hai

Purvi: Tumhari beti hai ye Taasha

Taasha: Bas si apni mamta ka gala mat ghonto main jaan chuki hun ki ye aapki beti hai

Purvi was surprised

Taasha: Haan di kal jab aap aur bhaiyya baat kar rahe they toh maine aap dono ki baatein sun li thi di ...

Purvi: Tashu tu...

Taasha: Aur jhoot mat boliye di...aapko jhoot bolna nahi aata,ek baat bataiye di ki agar ye mujhe maa bulaaye toh kya aapki ya meri mamta kam ho jayegi di, Aap bhi iski maa hai aur main bhi iski maa hun agar aap isey god mein lengi toh mujhe sukoon milega warna main humesha ye sochti rahungi ki maine swarthi hoke ek maa ko uski beti se alag kiya hai

Purvi : Nahi Taasha aisa bilkul nahi hai isey maine apni marzi se tujhe saumpa hai

Taasha: Toh jis haq se mujhe aapne isey saumpa hai kya us haq se isey sambhaal nahi sakti iska rona chup nahi kara sakti ...aap maa hain iski aur humesha rahengi... ek maa ki jagah toh koi nahi chheen sakta na di...leejiye di god mein lijiye di

Purvi took her daughter in her arms

Purvi: Iska naam nahi rakhegi koi ?

Taasha: Socha hai na di isko pyaar se hum chunmun bulayenge aur naam rakhenge iska "Jaanki " Purvi aur Siya ki parchhayi

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**IN KAUSHLA MANSION **

**A advocate was at their house **

Advocate:Bas kuchh hi dino ki baat hai uske baad aap is bacchi ko legally god le sakte hain aap bas isey apni beti maan leejiye

Kavin: Thank you very much Mehra sahab aap nahi jaante ki aapne humara kitna bada kaam kiya hai

Sonali: Ye bacchi humari ho jayegi na koi problem toh nahi hogi na

Advocate: Arey koi problem nahi hogi madam aap dheeraj rakhiye

Sonali: Thank you very much aap nnahi jaante sir aapne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai

Advocate: It's my work and my pleasure... accha ab main chalta hun

He went away

Sonali: Beti humari hogi

Kavin: Haan...lekin iska naam toh rakh do accha sa

Sonali: Kya naam rakhen iska ?

Kavin: Isey pyar se sab Runjhun bulayenge aur iska naam hoga Vaidehi

Sonali: Bahot pyaara naam hai meri bitiya ka

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

**Purvi was in her room with Siya when a phone call came to her **

Purvi: Hello

Vivek: Hello bhabhi main Vivek bol raha hun

Purvi : Haan boliye bhaiyya

Vivek: Bhabhi wo site ke office mein aag lag gayi hai aur bhaiyya ka kuchh pata nahi hai aap turant yahan aa jaiye

Purvi immediately hung the phone and moved towards Taasha's room

Purvi: Taasha jab tak main na aa jaun please gungun ka khayal rakhna

Taasha: Haan thik hai di par aap

But before she could speak further Purvi stepped down and moved out of the house ...Taasha ran after her

Taasha: Di kahan bhaag rahi ho tum

Purvi: Mujhe kisi bhi tarah se Construction site pahonchna hai Taasha please sawal mat kar mujhe kisi bhi tarah auto kar de

Taasha: Accha di tum shant ho jao main rokti hun gaadi

**She stopped an auto and Purvi left for the construction site**

**Purvi rushed towards the site and heard everyone shouting and crying in pain**

Purvi: Sachin!Sachin kahan hain aap

Vivek came to Purvi

Vivek: Bhabhi

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya Sachin kahan hain ?

Vivek: Bhabhi wo office ke andar hi hain

She ran towards the office but Vivek held her back

Vivek: Nahi bhabhi main aapko andar nahi jaane de sakta

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya mujhe andar jaana hi hai

And she was about to go when a man came over there

"Sir wo Sachin sir "

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin ko ...

But the man didn't speak

Purvi: Tum kuchh bolte kyun nahi ho kya hua Sachin ko

Vivek: muh mein dahi jam gaya hai kya bolte kyun nahi ho

"Wo Sachin sir aag mein jhulas ke...maine bahot koshish ki unhe bachane ki lekin bacha nahi paaya.. "

Purvi: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta

**While a body was brought over their **

**Man**: Ye Sachin sir ki body...

Purvi: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta aisa nahi ho sakta...

And she moved forward when she collided with the body ...

Purvi: Ye Sachin nahi hain...Nahi hain ye Sachin...

**And she touched his wrist and found the same wrist watch in his hand which she gifted to Sachin on his moved forward and ran towards the office**

Purvi: Sachin!Sachin. ...kahan hain aap ?Mujhe aawaz dijiye ,aawaz dijiye

**And moved here and there but didn't hear his voice but while moving she collided with a wall and fell unconscious...**


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

**A/N: This is the end of the story**

* * *

**Purvi was unconscious and she was took to the hospital ...**

**After sometime she regained her conscious back...and she slowly opened her eyes **

**Purvi couldn't believe herself... Sachin was in front of her eyes,she could see as before ...**

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin...

Sachin: Dubara aakhein paakar kaisa lag raha hai Purvi...

Purvi: Aap thik toh hain na? Aapko kuchh hua toh nahi naa

Sachin: Main bilkul thik hun Purvi

Purvi: Wo sab jo maine suna wo aag wo... jo maine mehsus ki thi

Sachin: Ek haadse ne tumse tumhari aakhein chheen li thi Purvi dusra haadsa hume banana pada tumhari aakhon ki roshni lautaane ke liye

Purvi: Main kuchh samjhi nahi

Sachin: Tumhare treatment ki wajah se tumhe bichh mein halka halka dikhne laga tha na Purvi

Purvi: Haan...

Sachin: Bas yun samajh lo ki meri jaan ko khatre mein paakar tumne khud apni roshni apni aakhon tak pahonchne ka rasta de diya

Purvi: Matlab wo sab meri aakhon ki roshni wapas laane ke liye natak tha

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Par

Sachin: Chhup raho !ab mujhe acche se dekh sakti ho toh ye pal aise hi guzaar dogi ...Apni betiyon ka chehra nahi dekhna chahti

Purvi: Haan...

Vivek and Taasha came there with Siya and Janki

Taasha: Apni aankhon se dekh lo Di ye dono bilkul tumhari chhavi hain

Purvi's eyes were filled in tears she took the girls in her arms

Sachin: Arey badi mushkil se toh inme roshni aayi hai aansu laake kharab mat kar dena

All of them shared a laughter

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER **

**Purvi was in the balcony with Taasha and the two little girls Janki and Siya came running to them **

Janki: Dekho na badi maa(to Purvi) Ye mujhe chhed rahi hai

Siya: Ladai karna pehle isne shuru kiya chhoti maa(to Taasha) ye mujhe humesha tang karti rehti hai

Purvi: Gungun beta kyun pareshan karti ho usey

Siya: Maa aap chhup raho main chhoti maa se baat kar rahi hun

Janki: Badi Maa ye koi manner hai badon se baat karne kaa aap isko daanto na

Taasha: Chunmun beta badi hai wo tumse

Janki: Hai lekin sirf ek minute

Taasha: Offo kabhi kabhi toh main sochti reh jaati hun ki ye dono...Kya hoga in dono ka

Janki: Badi maa aap mujhse sabse zyada pyar karte ho na toh daaton na Gungun ko

Siya: Aur chhoti maa aap mujhse zyada pyaar karte ho toh is Chunmun

Purvi: Bas chhup karo tum dono Taasha tum nahi hoti toh main akele kaise sambhalti in dono ko

And then suddenly from the back they heard a voice

"Haan lagi raho tum dono Badi maa aur chhoti maa ko lekar Manjhli maa ko toh sab bhool gaye na yahan "

And it was a voice from..Sonali...

Siya/Janki: Manjhli maa

And they ran towards her and hugged her

Siya: Aap galat ho manjhli maa hum aapko kaise bhool sakte hain

Janki: Kaise ho aap ?

Sonali: Ekdam acchi

Siya : Maa,Maithili kahan hai?

Sonali: Bahar apne Papa ke saath hai

Both the girls ran from there outside

Sonali came and hugged her sisters

Sonali: Kaisi ho aap dono

Taasha/Purvi: Tum kaisi ho

Sonali: Aap dono ke bina aapki Sonali kaisi ho sakti hai

Purvi: Bata kya legi tu

Sonali: Maa aayi hai di

Purvi: Maa aayi hain pehle kyun nahi bataya

And saying this she rushed into the hall

Sumitra: Beta ab toh 7 saal ho gaye mujhe apni galati ka bhi ehsaas ho gaya ab toh ghar chalo beta...tumhare Baba ko khokar bahot badi keemat chukaai hai us galati ki maine beta ghar chalo

Sachin: Aap ko shayad apni galati ka ehsaas hai maa lekin uske liye main baba ko diya vachan nahi tod sakta 7 saal aur hain hum laut aayenge

Sumitra: Naa lautkar mujhe aur saza mat do tumne 7 saal pehle ek kasam khaayi thi mere liye aaj apni usi maa ke liye ek aur kasam khaa lo ghar chalo beta

Kavin: Haan bhaiyya ab aur intezaar nahi hota humse

Sachin started leaving from there and he saw Purvi in front

Sachin: Khadi kya ho Purvi..samaan baandho hum vapas chal rahe hain

Everone was happy to hear that

* * *

**After somedays Sachvi were back to home and Sumitra welcomed them with complete love and selflessness...**

**IN THE MORNING **

**Everyone were in the front of the Ram darbar and Sachvi were doing the pooja **

Sachvi: _Seeta Ram Charit ati pavan _

_Madhur saras aru ati man bhaavan _

_Puni puni kitnehu sune sunaaye _

_Hiy ki pyaas bujhat na bujhaaye _

**they gave the aarti to everyone with the prasad to everyone**

**Everyone was on the breakfast table**

Purvi: Aaj ka nashta sirf aur sirf main banaungi

Taasha: Lekin di hum aate hain na

Purvi: Kaha na main banaungi aap sab log lawn mein jaiye

Sonali: As you wish Di

Purvi went into the kitchen and she was arranging things for everyone's favorite... when Sachin came to her

Purvi: Aap yahan?Kuchh chahiye tha

Sachin: Chahiye tha na

Purvi:Kya ?

**Sachin came near her and held her hands**

Sachin: Tumhe nahi lagta ki humari Gungun akeli hai

Purvi : Akeli kahan hai Runjhun aur Chunmun dono hain na uske saath

Sachin: Tumhe har chiz samjhani kyun padti hai ?

Purvi: Aur aap har chiz gol gol kyun ghumaate hain

Sachin: Seedhe seedhe bataun?

Purvi: Haan

**Sachin pulled her towards himself**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe hain aap bahar sab log

Sachin: Shh!...

**And his hand was on her back and he pulled her towards himself and placed his lips on hers they made a kiss ...but as Purvi heard the voice of Sumitra she separated from him**

Sachvi: Oho jab bhi kuchh karne lagta hun koi na koi

Purvi: Ab jaiye yahan se warna agar time pe sab ko nashta nahi mila toh dono aa jayengi meri madat karne

Sachin: Tum hato nashta main banaunga

Purvi: Aap banayenge Nashta na baba na aap jaiye

Sachin: Arey tum dekho mere haath ka kamaal main banaunga Nashta kahan hai lighter

**And as he picked the lighter to put on the gas as he did it to and put on the gas a huge blast was heard everyone in the lawn were shocked to hear that and they ran towards the kitchen ...they were completely shocked to see the scenario...**

**Sachin and Purvi were lying on the floor the kitchen burnt up and Sachvi were lying on the floor with their hand in hand they last saw their families and their hands met each other they looked into each other's eyes both the kids were near them**

Siya/Janki: Maa Baba utho na utho na

**But nobody can ever stop death lastly they could see their children and each other and their breathes stopped and also their heartbeats which was only beating for each other it stopped everything stopped and even the time stopped for a while...**

Siya/Janki : Maa utho na maa Baba utho na baba

**When everyone was in tears and also in a shock Taasha came to them and hugged them ...**

* * *

**_KUCHH PREM KAHANIYA ADHURI REH JAATI HAIN _**

**_SHAYAD USKI KISMAT MEIN HOTA HAI ADHURAPAN _**

**_PAR HAR ADHURI KAHANI KO PURI KARNE KE LIYE _**

**_KOI NA KOI ZAROOR HOTA HAI _**

**_YAHI HONA THA ANT IS KAHANI KA AUR YAHI HAI _**

**_SHAYAD KOI AUR ISEY PURA KAR JAAYE _**

* * *

**GUYS PLSSSS DON'T KILL ME AFTER READING THE END OF THE STORY ...PLSS **

**This was the end and don't worry i would continue with other stories of mine along with some new SACHVI stories and promise all of them will have a happy ending but this had to be the end...please forgive me if you can...**

**Till then bye tc **


End file.
